El tiempo que pasó
by Annaliannah
Summary: U.A. Según él, ella es una de las chicas más raras de la escuela. Según ella, él simplemente es alguien más. Y luego, ambos se dan cuenta de que la otra persona... es exactamente lo que buscan. Mi primer fic.
1. Introducción

Hola todos! Soy Annaliannah :D

Soy nueva en esto del fanfic así que no me maten xD.

Espero que les guste esta mini introducción que escribí en un arrebato de imaginación.

Aún no lo termino en mi cabeza, pero espero irle darle forma.

Gracias n_n

_**Dissclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaria solo con Syaoran u.u

_**INTRODUCCIÓN**_

***Syaoran***

La primera vez que el la vio, pensó que era la chica más rara que jamás hubiera visto. Se la vivía sentada en su banca, sin levantar la vista de sus libros que llevaba a la escuela por placer, o dibujando. Únicamente la veía con Tomoyo Daidouji quien, tenía entendido hasta ese momento, era su prima, la cual era una de las chicas bonitas del salón y que cantaba en el coro de la escuela.

Y bueno, ¿qué podía decir de Sakura Kinomoto?. La verdad, no mucho.

Durante un año en el mismo salón, jamás le dirigió la palabra. Osea, sabía que existía. Corpóreamente ella estaba ahí, sin embargo sentía que mentalmente esa chica estaba ida. Completamente ida.

Varias veces la observo sentada, sin dirigirle la palabra a alguien, y las veces que se paraba era para irse con su prima a algún lugar, pero siempre cargando un libro o un cuaderno.

Después de un tiempo decidió preguntarle a su mejor amigo Eriol, que opinaba de Kinomoto.

- Pues, no sé, _dude_. No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella. No es que me interese mucho. ¡Es rarísima!- comento su amigo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la palabra con la que él la describió: "rara".

***Sakura***

La primera vez que ella lo vio, simplemente no le dio importancia. Intentaba dibujar a Eriol como regalo para Tomoyo, ya que su prima estaba enamorada del chico.

Cuando entraron a la Preparatoria Seijou, a Tomoyo le toco en el salón 2 con Syaoran y Eriol (ahí lo conoció y se enamoro) y a Sakura en el 5.

Como no estaban juntas y Sakura estaba acostumbrada a su prima, prefirió empezar a leer y dibujar, y durante el primer año de preparatoria se acostumbro a no fijarse en nadie y escaparse en su mundo.

En el segundo año, les toco juntas, con Syaoran y Eriol.

Durante todo ese período Tomoyo intentó que Sakura hiciera amigos, pero la chica no se dejó.

En el último año, decidió ser más sociable y menos arisca. Y estaba dispuesta a que Tomoyo la ayudara un poco. SÓLO, un poco.

Un día antes de entrar a la escuela, Tomoyo quiso hablar con Sakura sobre su nuevo semestre.

- Ojalá que el siguiente semestre consigas ya un novio, Sakura. Y espero que Eriol por fin me haga caso- dijo Tomoyo a su prima cuando estaban en la casa de la primera.

- Bueno, yo lo que quiero es mejorar mi técnica de dibujo de aquí al examen de ingreso a la universidad- le comentó Sakura.

- Lo lograrás. Te lo aseguro.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Y masomenos esta es la mini introducción a mi fanfic.

Aquí lo manejo como el último año de Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol en la preparatoria, como se empezaran a conocer a partir de ese semestre… y lo que tenga que pasar.

Tienen 17 años, y espero avanzar un poco en el tiempo.

Es mi primer proyecto y espero no abandonarlo como siempre me pasa.

Gracias por su atención /

Espero que sea aceptado xD


	2. Syaoran

Hola de nuevo, aquí Annaliannah reportándose n.n

Este ya es el primer capítulo, como se darán cuenta xD

Otro chispazo de imaginación. Espero les agrade…

_**Dissclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaria solo con Syaoran u.u

**Capítulo 1**

"_**Syaoran"**_

Desperté el domingo por la mañana deseando que no fuera el último día de vacaciones.

Acababa de caer en la cuenta que durante dos meses de no hacer absolutamente nada, ahora tendría deberes y esas cosas. "Genial" pensé irónicamente.

Hice mi cama y fui a lavarme los dientes.

Cuando terminé la secundaria, me mudé de mi natal China a Japón para hacer un bachillerato especializado en el área de arte. Y el que me quedaba más lejos, era el de la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, en Japón. Por eso lo escogí.

Mi madre casi pierde los estribos cuando le dije que me quería ir. Y es que mi madre, Ieran Li, es la típica madre que se preocupa por todos, y por todo. TODO.

En cambio mi padre, Hien Li, me felicitó por mi decisión y aunque somos gente de dinero (sin presumir), me hizo trabajar como su secretario personal en su empresa, para pagarme al menos mi boleto de ida. "Para que aprendas el valor de las cosas" dijo. Y se lo agradezco.

Mis hermanas también me apoyaron. ¿No lo mencioné? Soy el menor de la familia. Tengo cuatro hermanas: Shiefa, Fanren, Feimei y Fuutie. Sólo la mayor, Shiefa, está casada. Las demás andan quedando bien por ahí. Eso dicen.

Una vez que conseguí el suficiente dinero para mi boleto, hablé con mi familia y ese día me sentí por fin, como todo un hombre.

_Flash Back*_

"¡Dios!, por fin tengo suficiente dinero para irme" pensé. Acababa de ver mi cuenta del banco en internet (sí, deposité mi dinero en el banco, porque a mí el dinero me quema las manos) y estaba emocionado porque eso significaba: LIBERTAD.

Iba bajando las escaleras de mi casa, cuando me topé con Fuutie.

- Xiao Lang, la cena esta lista, ¿vienes?- me dijo mi hermana.

- Sí, a eso voy- contesté.

- ¡Uy!, pero que animado estas, eh- me dijo y me miro con molestia.

- Perdón, es solo que tengo alg…

Y en ese momento escuché un grito de emoción en la sala.

Fuutie y yo nos vimos, y después salimos corriendo hacía la sala. Ahí nos encontramos a mis padres, mis otras 3 hermanas, mi cuñado, a mi prima Mei Ling, y a sus padres. Mei Ling sostenía una hoja y gritaba de emoción mientras abrazaba a Feimei.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunté molesto. Odio cuando Mei Ling hace esas escenitas.

- Tu prima ha sido aceptada en la Academia de Música de China- me contestó su padre (hermano del mío) con una leve sonrisa.

Mei Ling tocaba el violín. Y ahora que recuerdo, toca muy bien. Era obvio que la aceptarían.

- ¡Oh!, felicidades Mei- dijo Fuutie.

- Sí, que bueno que ya descubrimos que sirves para algo- dije yo.

Mis padres se voltearon a verme con cara de "calla por tu cuenta, o te callamos por la nuestra". Ahí entendí que mi boca no debía ser abierta si mi cerebro no pensaba bien lo que tenía que decir.

Lo bueno que Mei Ling no me escuchó. O me habría gritado algo. Típico de ella.

En eso, la madre de Mei Ling se volteó a verme y me dijo:

- Xiao Lang, querido, ¿Cuándo te enteras que fuiste aceptado en la Academia?

"¡Rayos!". Tendría que hablar antes. No quería comentarles nada a mis tíos (han de saber que su visita fue sorpresa ese día) ya que mis padres y yo les hicimos creer que yo iría con Mei Ling a la misma academia por si yo no conseguía el dinero para mi boleto.

- Pues, resulta ser que… decidí no ir- le dije. Suspiré.

Todos me observaron, mis tíos y mi prima con cara de sorpresa, mis padres y hermanas con orgullo. A pesar de que mi madre no aprobaba del todo la idea de que su bebito (osease yo merito) se fuera de casa, tampoco quería que me enfocara en la música, como Mei Ling.

- ¿Cómo es que no irás a la academia conmigo, Xiao Lang?- me preguntó Mei Ling, molesta.

- Resulta que Xiao Lang ha estado trabajando conmigo durante este semestre, ya que su plan es irse a Japón- intervino mi padre.

- ¡¿Japón?- preguntaron (GRITARON), mis tíos y prima.

- Sí, quiere irse para allá. Probar suerte en una audición que harán en 1 mes- dijo Feimei.

- Y estuvo trabajando con papá para pagarse el boleto de ida- comentó Shiefa-. Y si queda, mamá y papá le financiarán su estadía.

- Vieras lo maduro que es mi hijo- dijo mi papá-. Él investigó todo por su cuenta. Nos sorprendió un poco al principio, pero decidimos que ya es hora de que él se haga cargo de sus decisiones.

- Vaya, espero que tengas suerte, hijo- me dijo mi tío.

Me sentía poderoso en ese momento. Y entonces mi madre me miró fijo y dijo:

- Por cierto, Xiao Lang, ¿ya juntaste el dinero? Aquí todos están comentando lo increíble que es que te vas, sin embargo, no has mencionado nada de ESE asunto, y sin ESE asunto, tú simplemente de aquí no te mueves.

"Es hora. La hora de decirles que SÍ me voy" y sonreí.

- Por eso mismo bajé, para darles la noticia de que he juntado el dinero y que sí, ME VOY.

Y en ese momento, por primera vez, sentí que mi madre me miró con orgullo.

- Muy bien- dijo Feimei-. Creo que es hora de cenar y celebrar que Mei Ling quedó aceptada en la mejor academia musical de China, y que Xiao Lang ha demostrado que si él se lo propone, es capaz de hacer lo que sea.

Dicho y hecho, soy capaz. Muy capaz.

_Fin Flash Back*_

Bajé a desayunar y cuando terminé decidí practicar un rato en mi batería. Vivía en un departamento, con mi mejor amigo, Eriol. Como no lo vi, pensé que habría salido a caminar al parque.

Estaba con todo el sentimiento en mi batería practicando por mero placer, ninguna canción en sí (me gusta improvisar) cuando en eso sonó mi teléfono. Era Yamazaki.

- Espero que sea importante porque acabas de hacerme perder la inspiración- dije al descolgar.

- Buenos días a ti también, terroncito- se burló Yamazaki.

Takashi Yamazaki, era mi otro amigo de la escuela, el cual era conocido por mentir mucho, y yo siendo tan malditamente ingenuo, siempre le creía.

- La cosa está así: debemos aprovechar que, como es el último día de vacaciones, ir... ya sabes, por ahí.

- ¿Por ahí?- pregunté de manera irónica.

Ya sabía a lo que se refería. "Ir por ahí", significaba ir a un billar y estar por horas jugando. Y la idea no me desagrado pero para nada.

- Me encontré a Eriol acá en el parque corriendo y le pregunte, y ya sabes, acepto- me dijo.

- De acuerdo- le dije, estaba emocionado-. Nos vemos al rato entonces. Dile a Eriol la hora y ahí nos vemos.

- Mejor metete a bañar ya, que Eriol ya va a terminar su sesión de ejercicio intenso para ponerse musculoso e impresionar a Daidouji- se rió-. En cuanto él esté listo, nos vamos.

- Oye, pero son apenas las 10 de la mañana, es demasiado temprano- me quejé.

- ¡Mejor!, así podemos estar más tiempo ahí y después ir a comer, e ir al cine. O que se yo- comentó.

Colgué. Me metí a bañar y en eso me vino a la mente lo que dijo Yamazaki hacía unos minutos. ¿Había dicho "sesión de ejercicio intenso para ponerse musculoso e impresionar a Daidouji"?.

¿Desde cuando Eriol quería impresionar a una chica? ¿Desde cuándo esa chica era Daidouji?

Tal vez Yamazaki me estaba mintiendo, como siempre. Pero no lo sabría hasta hablar con Eriol, aunque últimamente había estado un poco tenso cuando hablábamos de regresar a clases. Tal vez sí gustaba de Daidouji.

Y en eso, recordé que estaba metido en el baño, parado sobre la regadera con cara de estúpido y el agua caliente cayendo sobre mi cuerpo desde hacía unos 3 minutos. En ese momento decidí dejar de gastar el agua de esa manera y me enjaboné.

Una vez afuera, vi a Eriol entrando a la casa. Traía los audífonos de su iPod puestos, y estaba rojo y jadeando. Se me quedo viendo y solo levantó la cabeza en forma de saludo. Levante la mano para responderle y me metí en mi cuarto.

Oí que la regadera se abrió y supe que se estaba bañando.

Seguía con la duda en la cabeza. ¿Eriol y Daidouji? ¿Eriol y la chica del coro? ¿Eriol y la prima de…KINOMOTO…?

Definitivamente tenía que saber sí lo que había dicho Yamazaki era cierto. Aunque pensaran que yo era un chismoso (que no soy, sólo es MERA curiosidad).

Una vez cambiado, me acosté esperando a que Eriol me hablara.

Justo cuando estaba cerrando los ojos porque me entró sueño, tocó mi puerta.

¿Eriol tocó a la puerta?

Normalmente escuchaba "¡Eh, marica… estoy listo!". Y yo salía de mi cuarto y le gritaba alguna sandez que se me ocurría. Pero hoy no. HOY NO.

Abrió la puerta y me dijo "Xiao Lang, ya terminé". Eriol es inglés, así que podía pronunciar mi nombre de manera correcta, y no como lo hacen aquí en Japón.

Lo miré fijamente y le pregunte si se sentía bien.

- Sí, ¿porqué?- se extrañó.

- No, por nada. ¿Nos vamos?- pregunté.

- Sí, hay que ir a casa de Yamazaki, y hacer los planes para ver qué haremos- me dijo. Estaba muy serio.

- De acuerdo- contesté.

Como buen amigo que soy, no quería presionarlo, así que le cambié el tema.

- Por cierto, Yamazaki me dijo algo muy curioso hace rato- empecé.

- ¿Qué mentira te dijo?- preguntó. Seguía serio.

- Dijo algo sobre…("cuidado con lo que dices Xiao Lang" pensé)… sobre…- quería ser sutil, decirlo de manera que no fuera sorpresiva para él, ya saben, no soltarlo de golpe-. ¡Me dijo que te gusta Daidouji! ("¡Muy bien, Xiao Lang, no lo asustaste!, eres muy sutil" me felicité mentalmente).

Se me quedo viendo asustado. Su cara blanca, se puso roja. Bajó su cabeza hacía la izquierda.

- No eres nada sutil ("¡¿Qué?"). Y no, es mentira. No me gusta- levantó la cabeza y me miró-. Ahora, por favor… Vámonos.

Se dio la vuelta, avanzo a la puerta y sólo atiné a seguirlo.

La verdad, no me convenció del todo. Sin embargo, ahora ya en serio, preferí no decirle nada más.

Me subí a mi carro, le abrí la puerta y nos dirigimos a casa de Yamazaki.

Preferí dejar las cosas en paz y disfrutar lo que me quedaba del último día de vacaciones con mis amigos.

Decidimos ir al billar, y cuando nos aburriéramos, iríamos a comer y al cine. Justo como Yamazaki había dicho (opino que ya lo había planeado todo él sólo y quería mera compañía).

Una vez que nos cansamos de que Eriol nos estuviera ganando, decidimos ir a comer. Se le veía más animado.

Fuimos a una de las cafeterías que están cerca del cine y nos sentamos en la parte de afuera.

Justo cuando termine de sentarme, giré mi cabeza hacia adentro y la vi.

Allí estaba, Sakura Kinomoto. Y no, no estaba sola.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Hola!...

Y aquí va, el primer capítulo n.n

Muchas gracias a las lectoras que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme. Fue realmente especial. Es agradable saber que cuento con apoyo:

- Chii Tsuki Hime: Gracias, así lo haré y espero que el resultado te sea grato n.n

- Nanitayi-Li: Por el momento no lo abandonare, muajajaja!, pero no te preocupes, mi versión de Tomoyo no es tan dramática y loca como otras, la prefiero siendo una buena prima y amiga que ve por el bien de su amiga, sin ponerla en tantos aprietos (tantos eh, que espero sí le ponga). Muchas gracias por el apoyo n.n

- Sari-Natsuki: Por el momento, Syaoran sólo será mera compañía. Pero ya verás más adelante, como cambian las cosas… Lo digo porque algo así me pasó a mí. Y por el momento ten la seguridad de que me seguirás leyendo. Muchas gracias n.n

- Stellar BS: Espero no decepcionarte. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, se aprecia.

- Emiko-Hime: jajajaja! Qué bueno que lo encontraste interesante. Digamos que hasta cierto punto, la Sakura de mi historia es como yo (me la paso leyendo). Creo que tú y yo tenemos algo en común xD. Espero que te guste este primer capítulo n.n Y muchas gracias por tu tiempo tanto por leerlo, como por comentar.

Y otra vez, a todas ¡Muchas gracias!

Cómo estoy de "vacaciones", espero actualizar seguido.

Y bueno, ahí me cuentan que tal les pareció lo que (MI) Syaoran tenía para contar.

Hasta lueguito! (:


	3. Sakura

Hola de nuevo. Aprovechando que tengo la casa sola para mí, puedo sentarme a escribir tranquilamente xD

Aquí va el segundo capítulo (: Ahora de Sakura. Ahora sabremos que piensa.

Que lo disfruten n.n

_**Dissclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría sólo con Syaoran u.u

**Capítulo 2**

"_**Sakura"**_

Tomoyo tiene la fea costumbre de llegar a mi casa demasiado temprano. Esta vez se pasó. Llegó a las 7 de la mañana en domingo. ¡DOMINGO!. Yo lo que quería era disfrutar mi último día de vacaciones hasta tarde en mi cama. Pero creo que mi prima no comparte esa ideología.

Había quedado con ella que iríamos de compras y a cortarme el cabello ya que lo tengo un poco largo y empieza a enfadarme. Cuando entró a mi cuarto me miró de manera reprobatoria.

- Sakura, ya deberías estar levantada- me dijo con fastidio.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿No se te hace que es demasiado temprano como para hacer tus visitas?- contesté.

- Hay que aprovechar el último día. Tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer que tienen que estar listas para mañana-dijo. Jaló mis cobijas, las tiró y se sentó en el silloncito frente a mi cama.

Me levanté con cara de "te odio", pero mi mirada no le ganó a su gesto de "¿te apuras?".

Decidí meterme a bañar, ya que Tomoyo jamás se daría por vencida.

Ella bajo a platicar con mi madre que también tenía la horrorosa costumbre de levantarse temprano. Hasta parecía que ellas sí eran hija y madre, porque eran idénticas: el mismo color de cabello: negro, largo y sedoso, piel blanca, amantes de la moda y un poco exageradas.

A su lado me sentía extraña. Yo me parezco más a mi papá físicamente. Cabello café claro y tez un poco más morena que la de mi madre.

Terminé de vestirme y bajé.

Las encontré platicando muy animadas en la barra de la cocina. "Anormales" pensé.

- Buenos días mamá- saludé. Mi madre dejó de hablar con Tomoyo y me sonrió.

- Buenos días Sakura, ¿quieres desayunar?- preguntó mi progenitora.

- Sí, ¿qué hay?- pregunté.

- Nada, te lo prepararás tú-me sonrió.

Ja…ja…ja. ¡Qué simpática, madre!

-¡Buena esa!- dije sarcásticamente.

- Tienes que apurarte Sakura, que debemos irnos- me apresuró Tomoyo.

- No me presiones Daidouji- le dije amenazadoramente.

Me dirigí a la cocina resignada a cocinar y me encontré en el sartén unos huevos revueltos recién hechos. "En el fondo, sí me quiere" pensé.

Terminé de degustar mi nutritivo desayuno cuando se oyó que abrían la puerta. Entraron 3 personas a la casa: Touya, mi hermano de 26 años, con sus amigos, los hermanos Yukito y Yue Tsukishiro.

Como es la ley de la vida, siempre que tengas un hermano mayor, inevitablemente te enamorarás de uno de sus amigos. Yo, era harina de otro costal, no estaba enamorada, estaba OBSESIONADA. ¿Con quién? Con Yue Tsukishiro. Al contrario de Yukito, Yue siempre está serio, tiene un hermoso cabello rubio platinado largo, y unos ojos miel, preciosos. Es un poco más alto que su hermano. Como verán, a su lado, Yukito no tiene mucho chiste. Aunque es muy amable.

Mi hermano es de la estatura de Yue, usa el pelo corto y lo tiene negro, herencia de mi madre. No es muy expresivo, la verdad. Y se la pasa molestándome.

- ¡Touya, hijo! Buenos días- saludó mi madre, feliz de ver a su primogénito.

- Buenos días madre, Tomoyo, monstruo- contestó mi hermano saludándonos a las 3.

-¡No me digas monstruo!- me quejé.

- Yue, Yukito, buenos días, ¿qué tal están?- preguntó mi mamá dirigiéndose a los hermanos.

- Buenos días- contestaron.

- Estamos bien, señora, gracias- dijo Yukito.

- Acabamos de llegar de Kyoto- comentó Touya-. Anoche, en cuanto salimos de trabajar, fuimos por Yue y nos vinimos. Nos dieron la semana libre.

Mi hermano y Yukito estudiaron ingeniería civil y ambos trabajan en una pequeña empresa donde se dedican a construir edificios. Yue, por otro lado era profesor de inglés en una escuela privada de Kyoto.

- Hola chicas- nos saludó Yukito.

- Hola joven Tsukishiro- saludó Tomoyo. Aún le daba pena dirigirse a él por su nombre. En un pasado algo lejano, Tomoyo gustó de Yukito. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que…Yukito y mi hermano eran pareja.

Sí, mi hermano es homosexual, y la verdad que lo admiro por eso (sólo en parte, porque sigue siendo un odioso).

- Hola Yukito- lo saludé. A diferencia de mi hermano, Yukito me trataba muy bien y muchas veces preferí que él fuera en realidad mi hermano.

- Bueno, es hora de que Sakura y yo tomemos camino- soltó Tomoyo de pronto.

- ¿A dónde van?- preguntó Touya.

- A hacer cosas de chicas. Te aburrirías- contesté.

- Pues si no dije que quería ir, monstruo- me dijo, burlón.

"¡AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!... Respira Sakura, respira" pensé.

- De acuerdo, vámonos Tomoyo. Mamá, despídeme de papá. Regresamos en la tarde- dije.

- Muy bien hija, que se diviertan- se despidió mi mamá.

- ¡Monstruo!...- me habló mi hermanito "querido".

- ¿Sí…?

- ¿Qué les parece sí Yuki, Yue y yo las vemos en la tarde para comer?- me preguntó.

"¡¿What..the..f…?"

- Por supuesto Touya- contestó Tomoyo.

- Aaaahhhh… Ok. Márcame cuándo tengan hambre- les dije-. Hasta al rato.

Salí de mi casa junto con Tomoyo.

"Eso fue extraño, ¿desde cuándo mi hermano quiere salir conmigo así?" pensé. "¡¿Se estará muriendo alguno de ellos?".

Ah, sí… Yo también soy alguito exagerada.

Decidimos irnos caminando, ya que vivo cerca de la ciudad.

- ¿Sabes?, creo que pierdo mi tiempo intentando llamar la atención de Eriol- me dijo Tomoyo de pronto.

- ¿Porqué lo dices?

- No sé, sólo hemos hablado un par de veces. Hago lo de las risitas tontas, lo miro a los ojos de manera interesada. Cuando me rio con él, le toco el brazo. Pierdo el tiempo, Sakura. Es obvio- y suspiro. Se veía decaída de pronto.

- Es hombre. Nunca se dará cuenta a menos de que tú te plantes enfrente de él y le digas que te gusta- le dije.

- ¿Así como tú has hecho con Yue Tsukishiro?- ironizó.

La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de los hombres. El único que me ha interesado es mayor que yo, con pinta de amargado. Pero muy guapo.

- Ahí es diferente. El es mucho mayor y vive lejos. Yo comprendo que no tengo oportunidad con él. Este último año ya lo vi así. Yue sólo me atrae físicamente. Pero ya no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer. Es mi amigo.

"Mi amigo…", realmente fue difícil entenderlo. Sin embargo es verdad. Ya superé a Yue.

Caminamos un rato alrededor. Yo tenía ganas de comprar maquillaje. No sé por qué. Creo que la "feminidad" me estaba entrando de pronto.

Tomoyo quería llevarme a comprar ropa.

Como mencione hace rato… está loca por la moda. Dice que en la universidad quiere estudiar diseño de moda. Supongo que nuestra educación en arte de la preparatoria ayuda en eso, ya que mejoró mucho en cuanto a técnica de dibujo e improvisación.

Estuvimos cerca de 4 horas y media comprando cuando sonó mi teléfono. Era Touya.

- Monstruo, ya tenemos hambre. ¿Qué tal ustedes?- preguntó.

- ¡No me digas monstruo!- me quejé (de nuevo)-. Y sí, creo que ya deberíamos ir a comer. Ya es hora. ¿Nos vemos en media hora en la cafetería a donde nos llevaba papá cuando salíamos de la escuela?

- De acuerdo, ahí nos vemos- dijo. Y colgó.

Tomoyo y yo nos dirigimos hacia el centro comercial donde estaba el cine y la cafetería a la que mi padre nos llevaba cuando tenía tiempo, ya que al ser maestro de la universidad (es arqueólogo y catedrático) casi siempre estaba de viaje (mayormente en Egipto y Grecia) o dando clases.

Cuando llegamos, Yue, Yukito y Touya ya estaban ahí esperándonos. Nos saludaron y nos sentamos con ellos.

Yukito nos platicó que están intentando construir un edificio ecológico en Kyoto pero que estaban teniendo problemas de financiamiento ("crisis" pensé).

Yue, serio como siempre sólo nos dijo que le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Noruega para dar clases al menos por un año.

¡Oh, oh!, ¿será eso lo que estoy pensando? Por favor que no lo haya aceptado… ¡Dios, por favor que haya dicho que NO!

- ¿Y… qué decidiste hacer?- pregunté tratando de no enseñar la angustia que de pronto me llenó aquella noticia que él soltó de manera tan casual y desinteresada.

- Estoy pensando tomarlo- contestó.

"¡Muy bien, que lo disfrutes!… ¡Lárgate de nuevo!" pensé. Tomoyo me miró con preocupación. Ella sabía que en el fondo, MUY en el fondo, aún me dolía haber entendido que Yue jamás me haría caso. Y estaba consciente de lo mucho que sufrí y lloré cuando me enteré que se iría con mi hermano y Yukito a Kyoto hace 3 años porque fue la única que me consoló.

Pero decidí no mostrar lo mucho que me empezó a afectar esa plática.

- Oh, qué bueno. Espero que… que te vaya excelente sí es que decides irte- y fue lo último que le pude decir antes de que mis manos empezaran a hormiguear (señal de que quiero llorar).

- Gracias Sakura, sabía que tú me apoyarías- respondío.

"¡¿Qué… carajo..dijiste…maldito…estúpido..insensible?"…

Lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos. Forcé una sonrisa (que fue una mueca que solo Tomoyo entendió).

- Y bueno, Yukito y yo tenemos planes de irnos también- comentó mi hermano.

Se darán cuenta de que esa noticia no me molestó tanto. Digo, no es que no lo quiera, pero es diferente el amor (obsesión) hacia una persona que no es familiar.

- ¿A dónde se irán?- preguntó Tomoyo.

- Alemania- contestó Yukito.

- Oh, ¿Por qué para allá?- pregunté yo.

- Porque queremos salir de la rutina japonesa- dijo Touya.

- ¿Ya lo saben mamá y papá?

- Sí, por eso vinimos- contestó Yukito-. Para darles la noticia.

- ¿Y qué dijeron?

- Que nos apoyaban y nos deseaban éxito.

Así que por eso quería mi hermano salir a comer.

Dios, esto era peor que la noticia imaginaria de que alguno estaba muriendo. ¡Se iban!

Una vez que terminamos de comer, nos despedimos.

Llevábamos cargando un montón de bolsas llenas de: pantalones, vestidos, sudaderas, blusas, tops, etc.

Y era momento de ir a mi corte de pelo.

Verán, desde pequeña hasta los 13 años, lleve mi pelo corto. Arriba de los hombros y en coletitas. Cuando entre a la secundaria decidí dejármelo crecer y hoy, a mis 17 años, me llega casi a la cadera. Osea que está muy largo. Incómodamente largo.

Entramos a la estética de una amiga de mi madre (que una diseñadora de modas y modelo).

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?- preguntó una de las chicas.

- Yo necesito un corte de cabello- respondí.

Me pasó a la silla. Y preguntó:

- ¿Hasta dónde?

Señalé mis hombros y levanté los dedos hasta la mitad de mi cuello.

La muchacha me vio como si estuviera loca.

- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó-. Digo, una vez que lo corte no se vuelve a pegar.

- Sí. Lo sé.

- Muy bien- dijo-. Espero que no te arrepientas después.

Me guiñó el ojo sonriendo y se puso a trabajar.

A los 40 minutos terminó.

El trabajo que hizo fue increíble. Le pagué y salimos del salón.

- Vaya Sakura, te ves muy bien- me elogió Tomoyo.

- Gracias, deseaba hacerlo desde hace mucho.

Nos fuimos a casa de Tomoyo y nos pusimos a modelar lo que compramos. Aunque al principio estaba molesta con Tomoyo por levantarme de madrugada, había disfrutado su compañía. Sin embargo, me sentía mal por lo de Yue.

Cuando terminamos de ver todas las cosas que compramos y modelarlas, nos sentamos a tomar un café.

- Se nota que te afectó mucho lo de Yue- comentó Tomoyo.

- La verdad sí. No me lo esperaba para nada.

- Pero no te preocupes- me dijo-. Con el cambio de look que hiciste hoy y toda la ropa nueva seguro que consigues a alguien que guste de ti.

- Pues, realmente no es lo que busco- le dije. Y era la verdad, sentía que como Yue no me había hecho caso, nadie más lo haría.

- Ojalá que el siguiente semestre consigas ya un novio, Sakura. Y espero que Eriol por fin me haga caso- me dijo Tomoyo.

- Bueno, yo lo que quiero es mejorar mi técnica de dibujo de aquí al examen de ingreso a la universidad- dije.

- Lo lograrás. Te lo aseguro.

- Eso espero.

Y en ese momento no pude contenerme más, así que empecé a llorar…

Me sentía sola. Sin embargo sabía que contaba con Tomoyo.

Y ella me ayudaría a superar lo de Yue. Y con mi problema de antisocial.

Por el momento, debía empezar a conocer a más personas. Y quien sabe… Tal vez mi siguiente "Yue" aparecería en algún momento. Tarde o temprano.

Y me di cuenta de que de pronto deseaba que alguien más…apareciera en mi vida y me hiciera sentir correspondida…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

¡Oh Oh Oh!

Segundo capitulo terminado…

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y sus comentarios n.n

¡Se aprecian mucho!

Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo desde el punto de vista de Sakura. Y como habrán visto… Sakura nunca vio que Syaoran estaba en ese restaurante afuera. Ni Tomoyo, y eso que es muy observadora.

Nos leemos! n.n


	4. ¿Conociendote?

¡Hola!

Aquí de nuevo con el 3er capítulo. Espero que les guste lo que van leyendo, así como yo voy haciéndolo al escribir la historia.

En fin, ¡Que lo disfruten!

A.

_**Dissclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría sólo con Syaoran u.u

**Capítulo 3**

"_**¿Conociendo…te?"**_

***Syaoran PoV**

Estaba yo sentado en la mesa del departamento desayunando tranquilamente un cereal, cuando de pronto escuche la alarma de Eriol y un alboroto en su cuarto. Salió corriendo del lugar como poseído por algún demonio y se quedo pasmado cuando vio que yo ponía cara de susto y asco sosteniendo mi tazón frente a mí pecho y haciéndome hacía atrás como "alejándome" de Eriol.

- ¡Ya es tarde Xiao Lang!-me dijo aún en el mismo lugar y asustado.

- No, adelantaste tu reloj una hora porque no querías llegar tarde- le dije.

Y era cierto. Unos días antes lo había hecho. Creí que era una mala idea pero, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar?

- Oh, O.K.- y se enderezó-. _Sorry man. I get scared._

- Apúrate, que se te hará tarde ahora sí- y regrese mi mirada a mi cereal.

Estaba nervioso porque era el primer día de clases después de dos meses de hermosas vacaciones. Pero también estaba ansioso porque vería a mis amigos de vuelta.

Una vez que los dos estuvimos listos para salir Eriol sacó las llaves de su carro de la mochila y se les quedó viendo.

- Sácale una foto. Dura más- le dije un poco molesto porque ya faltaban 10 minutos para la hora de entrada y nosotros seguíamos en casa.

- ¿Nos vamos en tu carro o en el mío?- preguntó.

- Da igual.

- En el mío será- y avanzó hacia la puerta.

En el camino iba serio. Se le notaba tenso. Muy raro en él porque siempre iba diciéndome cosas para hacerme enojar, o contando algún chiste. El Eriol que estaba ahí en ese momento conmigo no era el de siempre.

- ¿Ya me dirás que tienes, _honey_?- pregunté.

- Nada- contestó serio-. Ya te dije ayer que no me pasa nada.

- ¿No estarás en tus días?- volví a preguntar.

- _Fuck off_, Xiao Lang.

Y por primera vez, le hice caso.

Fueron los 5 minutos de ida a la escuela más largos de toda mi vida.

Cuando llegamos, buscamos nuestro salón (3er piso del edificio hasta el fondo).

Entramos y ahí estaba la mayoría de nuestros compañeros.

- ¡Eh! Syaoran, Eriol, por acá- nos llamó Yamazaki. Estaba con Atsushi Yamada y Kenta Fujiwara (amigos de nosotros).

- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- preguntó Atsushi.

- Nada de qué quejarse- contesté yo- ¿Y las de ustedes?

- Estuvieron bien- dijo Atsushi-. Kenta nos estaba contando que conoció a una chica ahora que fue de vacaciones a Tailandia.

- Una tailandesa bastante bien, si sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Kenta con cara de pervertido y levantando las manos como si tuviera unos enormes pechos.

- ¿Y tú que tal Eriol?- preguntó Atsushi dirigiéndose a mi amigo que seguía en estado vegetativo.

- Bien- contestó. SERIO. La verdad que ya empezaba a irritarme.

En eso vi que alguien iba entrando al salón.

Era Daidouji e iba con una chica que al parecer era nueva porque jamás la hab...

¡¿Qué?... ¡¿Kinomoto?... ¡¿Cabello corto?...

¡Pero ayer que la vi en la cafetería lo tenía largo!

Rápidamente vi como algunas chicas, incluidas Chiharu Mihara, Naoko Yanagisawa y Rika Sasaki, se acercaban a ellas dos. Todas decían lo bien que se veía Kinomoto y le tocaban el cabello. Ella sólo asentía y vi como un pequeño rubor se asomó por sus mejillas cuando las chicas le hablaban.

La verdad que sí se veía muy bien. Pero, nada del otro mundo. Así que regresé la mirada hacía mis amigos y vi que Eriol ni siquiera prestó atención, no hizo ningún gesto por las dos chicas recién llegadas. Como si no hubieran entrado.

Tal vez no estaba interesado en Daidouji después de todo.

En eso sonó la campana que indicaba que empezarían las clases y escogimos lugares.

Me senté hasta atrás del salón con Eriol a un lado.

En eso vi como los dos asientos frente a nosotros dos se quedaban vacios y que Daidouji y Kinomoto se acercaban a tomar DICHOS asientos. Seguían platicando y se veían animadas.

Ni siquiera nos voltearon a ver. Sólo se sentaron (Kinomoto enfrente de mí y Daidouji enfrente de Eriol).

"¡Jah!, ¿así o más ignorado?" pensé.

En eso Daidouji se volteó hacía nosotros sonriendo y dijo:

- Hola Li, Hiragiizawa- saludó.

- Hola Daidouji- saludé. Eriol se limito a levantar la mano en forma de saludo.

Kinomoto volteó y también nos saludó.

- Hola- y antes de que pudiera responderle… Se volteó.

"Sí, se puede ser aún más ignorado" afirmé mentalmente.

La puerta se abrió y entró una mujer joven y menuda con cara de cansancio. Era la profesora Tanaka. Me había dado introducción al arte en primer semestre.

- Buenos días chicos- saludó-. Veo caras conocidas, sin embargo me presentaré de todos modos ya que veo que otros no han llevado clase conmigo. Mi nombre es Rumiko Tanaka y seré su maestra de redacción. Como no los conozco a todos, haremos la siguiente dinámica: el alumno que este enfrente me dirá el nombre de su compañero de atrás y 3 virtudes o aspectos de ese compañero. ¿Listos?

"¡Oh!, Le toqué a Kinomoto y ahora tendrá que decir algo sobre mí" pensé. No tengo ni idea de que me conozca algo. Ni siquiera sé si sabe que existo.

Empezó la dinámica hasta que llegó el turno de Harumi Taiso, la chica sentada frente a Kinomoto.

- Ella es Kinomoto Sakura, es inteligente, dibuja muy bonito y le gusta leer- dijo, y después se sentó.

Kinomoto se paró de su asiento y me volteó a ver sin mucho interés. Me sentí del tamaño de una habichuela cuando lo hizo.

- Él es Li Syaoran… Creo (¡¿Crees?) que está en el equipo de soccer de la escuela…aamm… tiene muchos amigos (¡Sólo tengo 4!) y… y… es de… ¿China?- y me volteó a ver de nuevo- Sí, ¿verdad?

(¡NO... soy de la India!... ¡aaaggghhh! tonta).

Asentí molesto.

La profesora se nos quedó viendo confusa.

- Biiiieeeen… Ahora su turno señor Li, a su compañero de enfrente- me indicó la profesora.

Me levanté. Me sentía súper estúpido. Kinomoto no tenía ni perra idea de quién era yo. Y si sabía algo era a medias. Vaya, 1 año en el mismo salón y ni para tomarse el tiempo de conocer a la gente.

- Él es Yamazaki Takashi, está CONMIGO- recalqué "¡TOMALA Kinomoto!")- en el equipo de soccer, es muy simpático e imaginativo (mentiroso).

- Excelente- dijo la profesora.

Siguió el turno de otros compañeros hasta que le tocó a Daidouji, que debía describir a Eriol.

- Él es Hiraguiizawa Eriol, viene de Inglaterra, es uno de los más inteligentes del salón y al igual que Li y Yamazaki, se destaca en el soccer- dijo.

Al parecer ella sabe más de Eriol que Kinomoto de mí.

¿Por qué de todas las chicas de salón (a las que por cierto SÍ les hablo) le tuve que tocar a esa niña que ni siquiera sabe que vengo de China? De milagro se supo mi nombre.

Una vez que terminó la dinámica la profesora nos dijo que a mediados de septiembre tendríamos que empezar con un proyecto que sería final y que era en equipo de 2 personas.

"Eriol, ¡eres mío!" pensé.

- Pero, será en equipo de hombre y mujer- aclaró-. Así que ni se molesten en ver a sus amigos. Yo escogeré las parejas. Más adelante veré como lo haremos. Que tengan un buen inicio de clases- y se fue del salón.

Mientras no me tocara Kinomoto, YO sería feliz.

Las clases continuaron y como me sentía incómodo por la manera de actuar de Kinomoto, me cambie de lugar.

Luego llegó la hora de salida.

Eriol y yo nos fuimos al estacionamiento y nos subimos a su carro.

- ¿Vamos por un teriyaki?- sugirió.

- Sí- contesté. No tenía ganas de cocinar.

Nos dirigimos a un restaurancito cerca de casa donde hacían el mejor teriyaki que había probado en mi vida.

Entramos y nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, la del rincón con vista hacía el parque.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar?- preguntó la camarera.

- Yo quiero un té helado, por favor- dije.

- Que sean dos- habló Eriol.

- Enseguida- y se fue.

Eriol sacó su celular y empezó a teclear. Yo preferí darle su espacio y voltear a otro lado. No quería incomodarlo.

- Aquí tienen- dijo la mesera. Nos dio nuestro té y el menú.

Como ya sabíamos a lo que veníamos (teriyaki, ¡duh!), ordenamos enseguida.

- Muy bien, en un momento se los traigo- y se volvió a retirar con los menús bajo el brazo.

Miré a Eriol y me dio un escalofrío. Veía a través de la ventana hacía el parque y estaba demasiado serio. Lo noté como que… ¿triste?

- ¿Sabes?, hay algo que… quiero decirte desde hace unos días- empezó. Seguía sin verme a la cara.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunté. La cosa era seria.

- Como te darás cuenta, y es obvio que ya lo notaste, hay algo que me está molestando desde hace unas semanas… y necesito sacarlo- siguió.

- ¿Estás bien, _dude_?- pregunté.

- No- fue su respuesta-. No estoy bien.

- ¿Entonces? Ya dime… me tienes preocupado- dije. Y era la verdad.

- Fue algo que pasó antes de que regresaras de vacaciones de China.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué pasó?...

***Sakura PoV**

Al llegar al salón el día de hoy, muchas de mis compañeras se acercaron a verme y saludarme.

- Hola Tomoyo... Sakura, que bien te ves con ese cambio de look- comentó Rika.

- Gracias (¡me sonrojas!)- contesté.

- ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones, chicas?- preguntó Naoko.

- Bueno, Sakura y yo fuimos a casa de nuestro abuelo unas semanas- dijo Tomoyo-. Nos la pasamos muy bien. Y ayer estuvimos haciendo todo lo necesario para el cambio de Sakura.

- Vaya, la verdad es que te ves muy linda. Tienes un cabello envidiable Sakura- comentó Chiharu.

- Ay, gracias. ¿Y ustedes que hicieron?- pregunté.

- Yo fui con mis padres a Gunma a visitar a mi familia- contestó Naoko-. Me sirvió para relajarme y poder estudiar para el examen de la universidad.

Naoko quiere estudiar literatura inglesa ya que le encanta leer y escribir.

- Nosotros no salimos esta vez ya que nos mudamos de apartamento a uno más cerca de la primaria- dijo Rika. Ella estaba comprometida con el profesor Terada de la primaria a la que fuimos de niñas ya que desde siempre estuvieron enamorados.

- Pues, lo único que yo hice fue salir con Yamazaki, excepto el último día que prefirió irse con sus amigos y no me quedó de otra más que aceptar- dijo Chiharu, quien era novia de Yamazaki desde que estaban en kínder.

Después, tuvimos la primera clase con la profesora de redacción y tuvimos una dinámica que no me pareció muy buena.

Tuve que presentar a mi compañero de atrás. Li Syaoran, a quien… bueno, no conocía de nadita.

Después de la penosa presentación que hice de Li, me sentí mal. No tenía ni idea de quién o qué era. Y justo cuando me senté y escuché como hablo de Yamazaki, me sentí peor.

Cuando salimos al descanso Tomoyo y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

- Ven, vamos con las chicas- dijo refiriéndose a Rika, Naoko y Chiharu-. Te servirá para que empieces a socializar un poco más y no vuelvas a hacer el ridículo espantoso de la primera clase.

¡Ja…ja!, que chistosita. Pero tenía razón.

- ¿Me vi muy mal?- pregunté.

- Honestamente, sí. Ya tienes un año en el mismo salón que Li y que no sepas nada de él… fue muy raro. Hasta la maestra lo notó- me dijo Tomoyo.

- Creo que debería ofrecerle una disculpa. Siento que lo ofendí.

- Bueno, yo creo que eso sería lo correcto- afirmó Tomoyo.

- Sí, a mí no me habría gustado que Harumi se hubiera referido a mí de la manera en que hice con Li- la verdad que sí me sentía mal.

Decidí que le pediría una disculpa en la siguiente hora.

- ¿Y cómo fue tener que hablar de Eriol?- pregunté.

- Bastante incómodo, y a la vez… increíble-contestó-. Espero que con lo que dije sepa que sí le hago caso.

- ¡Sí, ajá!- dije. De cierta manera también yo lo esperaba.

Cuando entramos a clase de nuevo, Li estaba sentado en la otra orilla y donde antes había estado él, ahora se encontraba Megumi Nomura.

Y ahí capté el mensaje que tal vez indirectamente me estaba enviando. Se había ofendido.

De ahí ya no tuve tiempo para acercarme a él. Aunque lo intenté.

Una vez que salimos de clase, él y Eriol se fueron juntos al estacionamiento y cuando quise seguirlos, se subieron a uno de los carros y se alejaron.

Mañana a primera hora, me acercaría a pedirle perdón. Y estaba decidida a hacerlo.

Tomoyo y yo nos fuimos entonces a mi casa a comer.

- ¿Con quién crees que te toque en lo del proyecto final de redacción?- preguntó Tomoyo.

- Ni idea- dije-. Había pensado que quería que nos juntáramos hasta que la maestra lo arruinó.

- Jajajaja, ¡ay Sakura!, ¿y así cuando aprenderás a socializar, entonces?- comentó.

¡Touché!

- Bueno, ya… Quien me toque, no importa.

- Pues sí. El chiste es trabajar en equipo- me dijo Tomoyo-. Recuerda que en la universidad no estaremos juntas.

- Ay, ni me digas. ¿Porqué no estudias arquitectura conmigo?- pregunté (rogué… por poquito me hinco).

- Por enésima vez: NO.

- ¡Fea!, ahí se ve que no me quieres- reproche jugando.

- Inmadura antisocial.

"¡Dos y van cero!".

-Déjame en paz.

Comimos y luego ella se fue a su casa.

Subí a mi cuarto y prendí la tele.

Después de un rato tocaron. Abrí.

Era Yue.

- Hola pequeña- me saludó.

- Ho..,ho-la (¡habla bien, tarada!)- dije (tartamudee).

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó.

- Claro, adelante- cerré la puerta atrás de él- ¿Qué pasa?

- Quería preguntarte algo…- me dijo.

Sentí como mi corazón y mi pulso se aceleraban. ¿Qué quería preguntarme?

- ¿Acerca de qué?- tragué pesado.

- Hay una chica que… me gusta mucho- empezó.

¡¿Quién?

Me puse roja.

- Y, estoy pensando en pedirle que sea mi novia. Pero para esto, tendría que ser una relación de tipo "larga distancia"- continuó.

¡Ya dime quien es, maldita sea!

- Le pediría que se fuera conmigo, sin embargo aún no termina la escuela y el trabajo que me ofrecen es hasta dentro de seis meses.

¿Escuela?... ¿AÚN no termina la escuela?... Así como yo.

- ¿Tú qué harías Sakura, si llegara alguien y te pidiera que fueras su novia a sabiendas de que en seis meses se va y que tienes la opción de quedarte donde estas o pedir intercambio e irte con él?- preguntó.

No lo pensé dos veces…

- Si la persona que me lo pide me gusta me iría con él. Así de simple.

¡Claro que me voy contigo Yue!… ¡A donde me lo pidas!...

- Muy bien- sonrió-. Muchas gracias por escucharme Sakura.

¿De nada?

- Espera, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Porque la chica que quiero que sea mi novia, es igual a ti.

- ¿Cómo igual?- pregunté.

¿Igual quiere decir la misma, no?

¿O es acaso que me estaba perdiendo de algo?

- Esta en el instituto donde doy clases. Se llama Megumi. Y me recuerda mucho a ti en cuanto al carácter. Por eso recurrí a ti. Espero que ella piense igual que tú- y sonrió de nuevo.

Muy bien… ¡Se acabó!...

- Vete… Sal de mi cuarto- le dije.

- ¿Sakura?

- ¡Lárgate!- y mis mejillas empezaron a empaparse por las lágrimas que ya no pude contener.

- Pe… pero Sakura… ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó asustado.

- Es que simplemente no te puedo ver Yue… Es demasiado para mí. Por favor…- supliqué aún llorando y abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué dije?

- ¡VETE!- y lo empujé y cerré la puerta.

Simplemente no podía más.

Después de haber intentado lavarme el cerebro con que él no sería mío, comprendí que no me había convencido del todo. Aún lo quería. Aún tenía la falsa esperanza que me hiciera caso… Sin embargo prefirió a la tal Megumi.

- Sakura, ábreme por favor- lo oí suplicar.

Me tiré a la cama y me puse a llorar más. No quería verle, ni oírle.

Unos minutos después Yue se fue y me dejó sola. Con el corazón terminado de destrozar y una esperanza rota.

Ya no quería nada. No podría ponerse peor.

Y en ese momento decidí que no me volvería a enamorar **JAMÁS**…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

¡Hola!

Por fin, 3er capítulo terminado…

¡No me odien por favor!

Sé que he hecho sufrir mucho a Sakura, pero les prometo que eso cambiará… ¡Tengan paciencia!

Muchas gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y sus comentarios.

Por cierto, a mí nunca me gusto que Sakura gustara de Yukito ya que en lo personal encuentro a Yue mucho más atractivo, por eso decidí que fuera Yue el dueño de sus suspiros en esta historia.

También ya pronto sabrán que es lo que tiene Eriol…

¿Qué será… qué será?

Bueno, gracias por seguir mi historia.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo…

¡Un beso a todas!

Nos leemos n.n

A.


	5. Una disculpa

¡Y he aquí el 4to capítulo!

Ya merito sabrán que es lo que tiene Eriol… Lo prometo n_n

Y ya no hare sufrir a Saku :D

¡Que lo disfruten!

A.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría sólo con Syaoran u.u

**Capítulo 4**

"**Una disculpa"**

***Sakura PoV**

Cuando desperté eran las 2 de la mañana. Noté que mis ojos estaban hinchados. Al parecer me quedé dormida llorando.

De pronto me sentí tranquila.

Prendí la luz de mi cuarto y caminé hacia mi armario. Me puse mi piyama y me cepillé el cabello.

Volteé a la mesita que tengo a un lado de mi escritorio y había una tartaleta de fresa con chocolate (que en algún momento estuvo caliente).

Sonreí. Debía ser obra de mi padre. Me comí la tartaleta con singular lentitud.

Tenía la impresión como sí lo sucedido con Yue hubiese ocurrido hacía muchos años. Pero no, habían pasado unas horas.

Decidí volver a dormir, que tenía que levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela.

De pronto recordé lo que había hecho con Li.

"Que mal me vi" pensé. Nunca había sido así. Grosera.

Pero tenía que armarme de valor e ir con él y pedirle una sincera disculpa. Ojalá me perdonara.

Apagué la luz de mi cuarto y me metí a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó el llamado de mi madre a través de mi puerta.

- ¿Sakura, hija?- me llamó.

- ¿Sí?- me desperecé.

Entró a mi cuarto.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó. Se veía preocupada. No la culpo.

- Mejor- contesté. Me talle los ojos.

- Yue nos contó lo que pasó- me dijo.

- Oh, sí… sobre eso… no hay nada que decir- le expliqué-. Creo que me agarró de bajada.

- ¿Cómo de bajada?- preguntó mi madre con expresión de incomprensión.

- Antier dijo que se iría a Noruega a dar clases.

- Oh, cierto. Sabía que no te iba a gustar la noticia- comentó.

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabías?...

- Sakura, soy TU madre. Te conozco como la palma de mi mano. Sé que te gusta Yue- dijo.

- Gustaba madre, GUS-TA-BA- recalqué.

- De acuerdo, si tú lo dices.

- ¿Qué dijo papá?- pregunté.

- Que estarás bien. Sabe que eres una niña muy madura y que entenderás el porqué de la situación.

- ¿La situación?- me extrañé.

- Sí- me contestó-. Verás, tanto tu padre como yo creemos que por alguna razón Yue no te ve a ti de la misma manera en que tu lo ves a él- explicó-. ¿No crees que pueda existir una posibilidad de que tal vez es porque allá afuera haya alguien que está esperando por ti?

- No mamá. Eso suena ridículo.

- Piénsalo hija. Tal vez aún no has conocido a la persona que es para ti. O tal vez ya la conozcas y no te has dado cuenta- dijo-. Aparte eres muy despistada.

- Madre, lo único que puedo pensar ahora es que la vida es injusta conmigo- rezongué-. Fin de la historia.

- Bueno, yo ya te lo dije. Date la oportunidad, piénsalo y tal vez te puedas sorprender- me guiñó el ojo, se paró y salió del cuarto.

"Imposible".

Pero muy internamente… Espero que tenga razón. MUCHA razón.

Me alisté para ir a la escuela y cuando bajé al comedor estaban mi padre y Yukito en la mesa.

- Buenos días papá, Yukito- saludé.

Ambos voltearon a verme y sonrieron.

- Buenos días Sakura- contestaron al unísono.

- ¿Qué tal dormiste?- preguntó mi papá.

- Bien, y gracias por la tartaleta- le dije-. Estaba muy rica.

- ¿Qué tartaleta?- preguntó.

- ¿No me dejaste una en mi cuarto anoche?- pregunté. O.K., eso era oficialmente raro.

- Fue Yue- dijo mi hermano entrando al comedor.

¡Argh! Otra vez ese nombre.

¿Para qué me había dejado él esa tartaleta?

Ahorita iría a vomitarla al baño.

¿Acaso creía que necesitaba su pena? ¿Qué quería su lástima?

¡Claro que no! Yo no iba a ponerme a darle lástima ni a él ni a nadie.

Preferí no decir nada sobre el asunto.

Agarré una manzana del frutero, tomé mi mochila y me despedí de todos. Mientras más rápido me fuera de casa a la escuela, más tiempo tendría para pensar y evitar toparme con Yue.

El asunto que ahora me importaba era el que tenía que ver con Li.

Llegué a la escuela y me puse a buscarlo. Como no lo veía por ningún lado me fui al salón.

Al llegar ahí estaba Naoko con Rika platicando. Me saludaron y correspondí.

- ¿Tiene mucho que llegaron?- pregunté.

- No, íbamos entrando- contestó Rika.

- ¿No ha llegado nadie más?- volví a preguntar.

- Sólo nosotras dos y Tomoyo, pero tenía que ir a ver algo del coro y ahorita regresa- me contestó Naoko.

- Oh, O.K.

Aún no llegaba Li. Estaba nerviosa porque sabía que lo había ofendido y no quería que tuviera una mala impresión de mí.

En eso escuché risas en el pasillo y venían Yamazaki abrazado de Chiharu y platicando con Eriol y Li.

- Y por eso los egipcios antiguos desaparecieron de la Tierra. Los extraterrestres se los llevaron porque necesitaban hacer pirámides en sus planetas y ¿quién mejor que los egipcios?- comentó Yamazaki.

- Vaya, no me la sabía- dijo Li.

- No lo sabías porque es una mentira- dijo Chiharu-. Yamazaki por favor, ¡deja de mentir!

- ¿Osea que no es verdad?- preguntó Li.

- Xiao Lang, madura un poco- le dijo Eriol riendo.

Y en eso los cuatro del grupo nos prestaron atención.

- Buenos días Rika, Sakura, Naoko- dijo Chiharu.

- Buenos días- contestamos.

Li se limitó a saludar con la mano (así como Eriol había hecho el día anterior).

- Buenos días señorita Kinomoto- me saludó Eriol.

- Buenos días, Hiragiizawa- contesté.

¿Desde cuándo me habla?

En eso vi como entró Tomoyo al salón.

- Sakura, buenos días- me saludó.

- Hola Tomoyo, buenos días.

- Señorita Daidouji, buenos días- le saludó Eriol con una impecable sonrisa.

- Joven Hiragiizawa (se sonrojó levemente), buenos días para usted también.

¿Eriol sonriendo?

Tomoyo y yo nos fuimos a nuestros lugares y me fijé a ver si Li seguía sentado en el otro extremo.

Y sí, ahí estaba.

SOLO.

Esa era mi oportunidad.

Me acerqué a donde estaba él jugando con su teléfono y carraspeé.

- ¿Li?

- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó sin voltear a verme.

¡Dios, que sensible! ("Tienes la culpa por ser grosera" pensé). De acuerdo, me lo merezco.

- Quería ofrecerte una disculpa- empecé.

- ¿Querías?... ¿Osea que ya no quieres?- levantó la vista de su teléfono y me miró.

- Bueno, lo siento… Quiero decir… Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa- le dije. Me sentí incómoda.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por… lo de ayer. Siento que te ofendí y quería… digo, QUIERO (recalqué) decirte pues que yo no soy así. Creo que, no sé…

- Está bien, déjalo así- me contestó.

- ¿Sí me perdonas entonces?- pregunté.

- No- me dijo-. Pero ya, déjalo así. No es necesario que me expliques nada.

No entendí.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ya que vio que yo seguía parada viéndolo sin decir nada.

- No entendí. Me acercó a ti para pedirte una disculpa sincera ¿y me dices que no?

- Honestamente Kinomoto, me habría gustado que te hubieses acercado a mí porque querías conocerme y no para ofrecer una disculpa.

- Bueno, podemos hacer como que el día de ayer no pasó y puedes tomar este acercamiento de mi parte como un: ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces?

¡¿De dónde vino eso?

- Jajajaja, que chistosa eres Kinomoto- y se empezó a reír. ¿Era sarcasmo o se reía en serio?

- ¿Qué, porqué?

- Debiste ver la expresión de tu cara- me dijo. Seguía riéndose.

- No le veo lo gracioso- dije. Paró de reír.

- No, no es gracioso- me ón.

Sonreí.

- Está bien Kinomoto, acepto tu disculpa. No hay resentimiento la verdad. Pero, como imagino que ya te diste cuenta, si soy un poco sentimental.

- Creo que habría reaccionado igual que tú- confesé.

Vi que agarró su maletín y se paró. Me señalo el pupitre que había tomado ayer y preguntó:

- ¿Me acompañas?

- ¿Hoe?... ¡Ah!... Sí.

Nos sentamos. Y en eso me fijé que Tomoyo me veía con expresión divertida.

- Buenos días Li- saludó Tomoyo.

- Hola Daidouji- contestó.

- Vaya vaya Xiao Lang, te doy la espalda un segundo y me dejas hablando solo por estar aquí con Daidouji y Kinomoto- dijo Eriol-. Que cruel eres, Xiao- dramatizó.

- No te dejé hablando solo, exagerado- soltó Li.

- ¿Cómo le dijiste?- pregunté a Eriol.

- ¿Xiao Lang?- preguntó.

- ¿Así es como se dice tu nombre?- pregunté.

- Sí, así es.

- Suena muy raro- me reí.

Tomoyo carraspeó.

- Sakura…

- Etto… pero es un nombre bonito- "compuse".

- Bonito ¿de dónde?- comentó Eriol.

Sonó la campana.

Tuvimos nuestras cuatro clases normales. Durante ese tiempo no volví a hablar con Li.

Sólo oía como él y Eriol se reían de vez en cuando porque alguno de los dos, imagino, hacía algún comentario chistoso, pero como hablaban tan bajo y se hacían señas nunca entendí lo gracioso.

Aparte de que soy medio despistada. Así que tampoco me ayudo mucho.

Cuando sonó la campana, Eriol se levantó de su mesa y se paró en el pasillo fuera del salón.

Había sacado su celular y hablaba con alguien.

La conversación que mantenía con la persona del otro lado de la línea, a pesar de que no lo oía parecía ser seria ya que se veía entre molesto y preocupado.

- ¿Qué tiene Hiragiizawa?- pregunté a Li.

- Bueno, es un asunto que por el momento, él necesita que no sea expuesto, si sabes a lo que me refiero- contestó Li.

- ¡Oh!, pero está bien, ¿verdad?- preguntó Tomoyo. Noté un leve gesto de preocupación.

- Sí, no se preocupen- contestó-. Con permiso.

Li se levantó en cuanto Eriol colgó y se fueron caminando.

- ¿Qué será lo que tiene?- pregunté observando a Tomoyo.

- No lo sé. Parece serio. Pero mientras él esté bien, no importa.

- Y de ayer a hoy esta diferente. Apenas hablaba, ¿verdad?- comenté.

- Sí, tienes razón. Hoy hasta me saludó.

- Y Li se ve agradable- comenté sin pensarlo.

- Claro que sí. Es buen chico- me dijo mi prima-. Aprovecha.

¿Qué aproveche?

- ¿Hoe?

- Ay, nada Sakura- se rió.

- ¡Dime!

- Estaba jugando. Solo fue un comentario al azar- dijo. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta-. Vamos por algo de comer.

¡Comentario al azar mis narices! Por algo lo dijo.

Pero fingí desinterés y la seguí.

Y en cuanto salí del salón sentí unas ganas enormes de que volviera a sonar el timbre de entrada para volver a ver a Li y seguir platicando con él.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

¡4to capítulo UP!

Esta vez sí tuve un trabe de ideas medio feo, pero con ayuda de la almohada lo resolví.

¡Ahora sí, ya por fin Sakura nota a Syaoran! :D

¿Qué les pareció? ^_^

Gracias por el apoyo (:

No sé que haría sin ustedes n_n

Me despido, y "las veo" en el siguiente capítulo que será dedicado a Eriol (ya por fin).

Un beso a todas.

A.


	6. Eriol

¡Hola a todas! n_n

Muy bien, ahora sí.

Perdonen la tardanza, pero cambie como 4 veces toda la historia porque no sabía cómo ponerla. En fin…

Ya esta, lo que esperaban: el capítulo totalmente dedicado a Eriol.

¡Disfruten! (:

A.

P.D.: Al parecer salieron unos errores que espero se solucionen. Sino, tendré que quitar TODO =/ o ser paciente.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría sólo con Syaoran u.u

**Capítulo 5**

"_**Eriol"**_

Estaba encerrado en mi cuarto después de haber estado jugando videojuegos toda la mañana con Xiao Lang y necesitaba descansar ya que tenía que ir a aventarlo (llevarlo) al aeropuerto a las 4 de la tarde ya que se iría a pasar unas "hermosas" vacaciones en su casa, con su familia.

Por segundo año consecutivo, era invitado y yo, con lo cortés (o amargado) que soy, decliné la invitación. Pero no era a él a quien le negaba dicha invitación, sino a sus padres. La verdad que no quiero ser una carga para nadie.

No lo era para mi familia, ¿por qué habría de serlo con la de él?

Es por eso que decidí quedarme aquí en el departamento, solo. Los dos meses de vacaciones.

- ¡Guapo!- escuché que llamó Xiao Lang-. Estoy listo.

- ¿Quieres entrar al cuarto, lindura?- contesté.

- ¡Ya, homosexual!- masculló-. Muévete que se me hace tarde.

- Todavía que te voy a ahorrar la gasolina de ida te me pones exigente.

- No te pedí que lo hicieras en primer lugar- contestó.

- Lo hice porque te quiero, mi lindo Xiao- le dije-. Quiero pasar hasta el último momento de tu estancia en esta ciudad contigo.

- No seas cursi. Y sube mis maletas al carro que para eso te pago.

Una vez que dejé a Xiao Lang en el aeropuerto regresé al departamento.

Aún tenía tiempo de irme si quería, sin embargo sentía que no tenía ningún caso atravesar dos continentes para ir a visitar a mi familia.

Sí, salí huyendo de Inglaterra por la simple razón de que no me siento parte de ellos.

Desde niño, siempre he visto a mi padre más preocupado por su trabajo que por su esposa y sus dos hijos: Nakuru y yo; ya que mantener su empresa dentro de las mejores de Europa y América siempre ha sido su prioridad.

En una de las ocasiones en que mi padre estuvo a punto de quedar en bancarrota, vio como su única salida de salvación: la bebida. No sólo era un alcohólico, sino que también empezó a tener tendencias suicidas.

Mi madre, a pesar de sentir un cierto rechazo por parte de mi padre, siempre lo apoyo.

Cuando yo tenía 14 años y antes de que mi padre saliera de todos esos problemas, tuve una discusión muy fuerte con él y con mi abuelo (dueño y fundador de las empresas Hiragiizawa), por lo que una vez que mi padre se recuperó, nuestra relación se vio demasiado afectada y me sacaron del testamento.

Mi abuelo, serio como siempre, me dijo que lo único que iba a obtener de él y de su hijo (mi padre), iba a ser el apellido y que lo portara con orgullo.

No me pude contener.

***Flash Back***

- Ser parte de la empresa no me interesa- le dije a mi abuelo. Estaba demasiado molesto.

- Pues deberías. Aunque ya en este momento no importe del todo, ya que quedas totalmente fuera de todo lo que corresponda a ese asunto- contestó mi abuelo-. Puedes hacer lo que se dé la gana, que ni a mí ni a tu padre nos importa.

- Tu abuelo tiene razón, Eriol- siguió mi padre.

Lo decía porque mi abuelo lo tenía bajo su poder. Hasta que mi abuelo no muriera, el no sería el dueño total de dicha empresa. Aunque mi padre fungía como presidente y "dueño", el que aún seguía dando las ordenes sobre todos los movimientos y acciones, seguía siendo mi abuelo. Y eso era algo que mi padre tenía que soportar.

- Sería mejor si desaparecieras de nuestra vista, que ya he tenido suficiente de ti el día de hoy- comentó mi abuelo.

- ¿Y si se lo hago más fácil?- pregunté con rencor.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Me iré. Me iré de casa a estudiar en otro lado. No solo no me tendrá que soportar, sino que estará seguro de que lo que menos me importa es lo que sea relacionado con esta familia- le dije-. Puede contar con ello.

Me levanté de la silla frente a su escritorio y avancé a la puerta.

- Ojalá algún día te des cuenta padre, que no sólo eres un alcohólico que ha hecho a mi madre infeliz y a mi hermana una inútil, sino que no tienes ni la mínima oportunidad de avanzar en la vida ya que sigues bajo el control de tu propio padre, lo cual déjame decirte, es patético.

- ¡Eres un arrogante estúpido!- soltó mi abuelo.

- Lo sé- y salí de la oficina dando un portazo.

Subí corriendo a mi habitación y agarre todo lo que pude y lo metí en una maleta.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo deseaba irme lejos de mi casa y cuando tuve una oportunidad, contacté a mi profesora de japonés de la secundaria y le dije que quería irme.

Me dio datos y saqué todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado para largarme.

Cuando mi madre se dio cuenta de que me iba, solamente me dijo que me deseaba lo mejor y que tal vez un día mi padre se arrepentiría.

- Lo dudo- le dije.

Agarre mi maleta y me fui de casa deseando jamás volver.

***Fin Flash Back***

Y casi dos años después de ese episodio, heme aquí.

El hecho de haberme ido de casa a los 15 años me ha hecho madurar en muchos aspectos. Aunque si bien no habría podido hacerlo sólo si no hubiera contado con el apoyo de mi madre, que es la persona que me mantiene acá.

De su bolsa sale el dinero con el que yo como, visto y vivo. Aunque obviamente, el primer año aquí estuve trabajando para sobrevivir.

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que estaba solo en el departamento y tenía ganas de salir. Sin embargo todos se habían ido a algún lado por lo que mis opciones se veían reducidas a seguir conviviendo con mi sola existencia.

De pronto, y sin saber por qué vino a mi mente una imagen de mí saliendo con Daidouji.

Siempre me había parecido una chica tan linda y sobre todo sencilla y humilde. A pesar de tener una familia como la mía, en ella no había ninguna señal de arrogancia y esas cosas.

Y tenía unos ojos tan bonitos. De un violeta raro y a la vez profundo. Y siempre olía delicioso.

Tan a gusto estaba pensando en ella cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa.

- Hiragiizawa al habla- contesté.

- Eriol, habla tu padre.

¡¿_What_?

- ¿Sí?...- pregunté.

- Necesitamos hablar- me dijo.

¿Hablar de qué?

- Tu abuelo está enfermo, muy grave. Y quiere hablarte sobre algo antes de morir.

- ¿Enfermo? ¿Qué tiene?- pregunté.

Obviamente no voy a ser un inconsciente por él. Es mi abuelo, y por muy mal que la relación haya estado, no dejaba de quererlo y preocuparme por él.

- Aún se desconoce. Sin embargo pidió hablar contigo.

- ¿Quieren que vaya a casa?

- No es necesario. Pero, ¿quieres venir?- preguntó mi papá. Al parecer él me quería ver allá.

- Iré.

Me despedí y en cuanto conseguí un boleto para Inglaterra tomé mis cosas y me fui.

Casi un día completo de viaje, pero llegué a tiempo para ver a mi abuelo.

Cuando entré al cuarto donde él se encontraba me observó y sonrió.

- Eriol, mírate- apenas podía hablar. Seguía sonriendo.

- Hola abuelo, ¿cómo está?- pregunté cortésmente, como se me había enseñado.

- Aquí sigo, pero consciente de que estoy muriendo poco a poco.

- No diga eso- le dije. No quería que tuviera esa actitud.

- Es la verdad. Una persona de mi edad y condición es a lo único que aspira a estas alturas- dijo. De pronto tosió muy fuerte.

No sé porque pero me invadió una sensación de escalofrío.

- ¿Qué es lo que quería decirme?- pregunté.

"Vámos al grano" pensé.

- Primeramente, quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que pasamos hace 2 años. Jamás debí enojarme contigo al querer encarar a tu padre y su problema. Estoy seguro de que lo hacías por amor, y así como te plantaste enfrente de él para hacerle saber que te preocupaba, yo me encaré a ti porque tenía miedo de que tu padre volviera a caer en el mismo hoyo del que lo estaba sacando yo.

- ¿Miedo? ¿Qué daño podría yo hacerle a mi padre? Obviamente lo que le dije esa noche fue porque tenía la necesidad de decírselo. Yo sabía que lo que mi padre estaba haciendo no era lo correcto. Y más que afectarnos a mi hermana y a mí, le afectaba a mi madre. Y yo tenía que encararlo a él por ella- le dije.

- Lo sé. Ahora lo entiendo, hijo. Pero tienes que recordar que antes que tú, estuvo tu padre. Y no quería que tu valentía de ese momento lo hiciera desmoronarse. Es mi hijo y lo amo, pero aún así te pido perdón porque hasta ahora sé que tenías la razón- dijo.

- Gracias- contesté.

- Y esto me lleva a otra cosa-comentó después.

Esto ya no me estaba oliendo bien. Con la disculpa me conformaba.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Cuando yo muera tu padre pasará a ser el dueño total de la empresa. Y quiero que tú, en cuanto termines la escuela allá en Japón te regreses para acá y seas el segundo al mando.

- ¿No me había sido retirado ese derecho?- pregunté confundido.

- Lo tienes de regreso. Es lo que puedo hacer por ti después de todo lo que has pasado por culpa nuestra.

- Lo siento abuelo, pero creo que quedó claro que a mí no me interesa nada de lo que a la empresa respecta- le dije secamente. Y era la mera verdad.

- No es cuestión de que te interese o no. Es tu responsabilidad. Así que cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, regresarás y empezará tu entrenamiento y después tú serás el dueño. Cuando tengas hijos, se los pasaras a ellos, y así sucesivamente.

- ¿Osea que dentro de un año tengo que estar aquí de regreso para convertirme en el próximo jefe de algo por lo cual estoy mínimamente interesado?- pregunté.

- Exacto. Es lo que te dejo a ti- dijo.

- Pero, no puedo abuelo- le dije.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó.

- Porque… porque tengo una vida en Japón a la cual no puedo ni quiero renunciar.

- ¿Qué vida, hijo?- preguntó.

- Tengo amigos y una novia, y no pienso dejarla por nada del mundo para venirme a estudiar y vivir acá. Ni para mantenerme después de algo que no quiero hacer- mentí.

- ¿Novia? ¿Tú?

- Sí. Estamos planeando mudarnos juntos cuando terminemos la preparatoria y entrar a la universidad- seguí mintiendo.

- Bueno, si ella es la indicada para ti, tendrá que aceptar que tienes que regresar para cumplir tu destino aquí. Y si tanto te quiere, se vendrá contigo- finalizó.

¡_Bloody hell_!

"Excelente mentida Eriol, salió peor" pensé.

- Tendré que hablarlo con ella. Después decidiré- mentí.

¿Hablar con quien? ¡Si no estaba ni cerca de tener una novia!

- Espero que puedas cumplir con tu responsabilidad- dijo. Y la charla concluyó.

Cuando salí de la habitación no acababa de creer lo que había sucedido.

A la semana me fui a Japón y como Xiao Lang aún no regresaba aún tenía tiempo para pensar.

Sabía que no quería irme de aquí.

No quería dejar a mis amigos.

Y mucho menos quería alejarme de Tomoyo Daidouji.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

¡Dios mío!

Por fin lo pude terminar.

Perdonen que me haya tardado tanto (2 días xD), pero como les dije, reescribí la historia como 4 veces porque sentía que no quedaba bien.

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen sus reviews y díganme que les pareció.

Un abrazo a todas, y gracias por continuar creyendo en esta historia.

¡Saludos!

A.


	7. Conversaciones

¡Hola de nuevo!  
>Aquí el 6to capitulo. No creí llegar a tantos xD<p>

En fin, disfrútenlo.

Espero que esos problemas con la página que he tenido se solucionen. O me lo tomare personal ¬¬

_**Disclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría sólo con Syaoran u.u

**Capítulo 6**

"_**Conversaciones"**_

***Syaoran PoV***

Después de que Eriol me contara lo que había pasado durante las vacaciones, me quede sin palabras.

¿Y yo tenía problemas?

- ¿Y no te puedes zafar de esa?- pregunté. Se le notaba a leguas que de verdad no se quería ir.

- No,_ babe_- me contestó. Suspiró.

- ¿Creíste que mintiendo diciéndole que tenías ya una vida planeada acá con alguien lo haría desistir?

- Sí, pero como ves, me salió el tiro por la culata- dijo. Cerró los puños con fuerza-. No es justo. Cuando salí de ese lugar lo primero que pensé fue que nunca más regresaría.

- Mira, no puede ser tan malo- dije.

- ¿Tan malo?- preguntó irónico-. ¿Sabes que si mi abuelo se muere ahorita, en ese momento me hablan y me regreso a Inglaterra?

- ¡¿En serio?

- ¡_But of course, mate_!- volteo de nuevo hacia afuera-. Estoy de regreso en Japón por que él sigue vivo. Si pasa un año y no muere, de todas maneras tengo que regresar. Pero como ya te dije, si muere en menos de un año, me regreso a la fuerza. Y no importa la escuela porque tendría tutor que me haga pasar el bachillerato para antes de que empiece la universidad, que como has de saber también, debe de ser en la carrera de administración.

- Cosa que te encanta- dije sarcásticamente.

Eriol deseaba ser ingeniero. Igual que yo.

- Yo se que puedes hacerte cargo de eso Eriol- comenté-. Eres inteligente y estoy seguro de que podrás salir de esta.

- Gracias Xiao Lang.

- Además, tienes suerte de que no tienes una novia, como le mentiste a tu abuelo. Así que será más fácil irte por un tiempo. Incluso puedes irte uno o dos años. Y después regresas y pones a alguien de confianza a cargo.

- No, no es tan fácil- dijo-. Para que yo pueda poner a alguien a cargo, debo ser el dueño. Cosa que no sería si me voy. Sólo sería el segundo al mando. Lo que yo diga u opine cae en saco roto.

- Vaya, estás metido en una verdadera bronca- comenté.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡_It fucking sucks, man_!- se agarró la cabeza con los codos sobre la mesa. Se veía totalmente decaído.

- Por algo pasan las cosas amigo- le dije. Quería ayudarlo, pero sabía que no podía-. Sin embargo, a veces hay que hacer sacrificios.

- Ya veré que hago- dijo. Levantó la cabeza y me miró-. Espero que aún viva un año, porque es mi abuelo y lo quiero, y porque no estoy listo para dejar lo que tengo aquí.

- ¿Lo que tienes aquí?- pregunté-. Nomas me tienes a mí, corazón. Yo tampoco te quiero dejar.

Le guiñé un ojo y le aventé un beso.

Era mi manera de levantarle el ánimo.

- ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que Yamaki te comentó que me gusta Daidouji?- preguntó.

Se puso rojo de sólo comentarlo.

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Tiene razón.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Me gusta Daidouji desde primer año.

- ¡No me mientas Hiragiizawa!- grité.

- Es la verdad, por eso no me quiero ir.

- ¿No te quieres ir por Daidouji?

- Es una de las principales razones por las que no me quiero ir- me dijo-. Cuando le dije a mi abuelo que tenía una novia y que planeaba vivir con ella, estaba pensando en ella. Y durante todo el tiempo que resto de vacaciones, imaginaba que esa mentira era verdad.

- ¡Wow!, no me lo esperaba para nada, amigo- le dije.

- Por cierto, por el momento, que quede entre TU y YO, Xiao Lang. Por favor- me pidió.

Asentí.

Entonces sí era cierto lo de Daidouji y Eriol. Por primera vez Yamazaki no había mentido.

Y eso, era decir mucho.

***Sakura PoV***

Cuando regrese a casa noté que en la pizarra había escrito mi madre que había tenido que salir al trabajo y que mi padre vendría hasta la cena.

Subí a cambiarme de ropa y me preparé de comer.

En eso se abrió la puerta y entró mi hermano con Yukito. Y Yue…

- Hola Sakura- saludó Yukito.

- Monstruo- "saludó" mi hermano.

- Hola Yukito…her-ma-no.

- Sakura…- oí a Yue

- Hola…

- Monstruo, Yuki y yo iremos a comprar unas cosas. Pasamos al baño, dinero y nos vamos- me dijo Touya.

- De acuerdo.

Vi que Yue se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina. Dudó, y se fue detrás de mi hermano.

Luego Yukito y Touya se fueron.

Justo cuando iba a subir para encerrarme en mi cuarto y hacer tarea vi que Yue estaba en la sala sentado.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Sakura?- preguntó.

"¡Obvio que no!".

Dudé.

- Cl…Claro (¡TONTA!)- contesté.

Me acerqué y quedé parada frente a él.

Me hizo señas de que me sentara a su lado, cosa que hice.

- Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso anoche. Quiero que seas honesta conmigo, así como yo he sido honesto contigo siempre- me dijo. Estaba serio.

- Yue, no quiero hablar de eso.

- Yo sí. Porque no entiendo que fue lo que te hice para que me gritaras así- siguió-. Dime, para arreglarlo.

- Es que no puedes arreglarlo- dije. Me empezaron a hormiguear las manos.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó.

- Porque has tomado una decisión de la cual no soy parte- cuando hablaba no lo veía a la cara. Me daba demasiada vergüenza y no quería que me viera llorar otra vez. Eso si mis lágrimas me ganaban.

- ¿Hablas de que me voy?

- No Yue. No es porque te vas.

- ¿Entonces? Sakura… No te entiendo.

"¿Qué más puedo perder?... No es la primera vez que me rechazan".

- Hablo de que, yo te quiero Yue.

- Y yo a t…

- ¡NO!- lo interrumpí-. Te quiero de una manera en que TÚ no me quieres. Yo estoy… estoy enamorada de ti, Yue. Enamorada.

Su cara superaba el asombro. Se quedó callado unos segundos y por fin habló.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?

- Pues porque estoy consciente de que esto jamás funcionaría. Porque sé y entiendo que no me verás como… como tu pareja. Como tu novia.

- Pequeña…- me abrazó-. Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Realmente lo siento mucho.

Se oía arrepentido.

¿Pero arrepentido de qué?

- No, está bien. Tenía que sacarlo- le dije.

- Para ser honesto contigo, antes de irme a Kyoto…Yo también estaba enamorado de ti.

**¡¿QUÉ?**

- ¡No juegues con eso Tsukishiro! ¡Duele!- grité.

- Es la verdad- me agarró del mentón y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos-. Yo tenía 23 y tú 15. No podía pedirte que te fueras conmigo. Y aparte, yo no sentía que fuera correcto lo que sentía. No se sentía bien.

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunté.

- Porque a pesar de que quería amarte, tenía la impresión de que no me correspondía sentir eso por ti.- me dijo-. Así que por eso no te dije nada. Y después conocí a Megumi.

- Ah, sí.

- Con ella a pesar de que me recuerda tanto a ti y tiene tu misma edad, siento que es correcto. No siento miedo de decirle lo que siento. Y pensé que tal vez, lo que sentía por ti le correspondía a alguien más y que debía cederle a otra persona el honor de estar contigo.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunté.

- Claro, ¿Quién no querría estar contigo Sakura? Eres una personita tan hermosa y tan dulce, tan inteligente. Sería de un verdadero imbécil no apreciarte y no querer estar contigo.

- Yue…

- No, Sakura. Si hubiese sentido desde un principio que era correcto, sin dudarlo dos veces te habría pedido que vinieras conmigo. Pero no fue así.

- ¿Entonces tú también eres de la idea de que allá afuera tal vez haya alguien esperando por mi?- pregunté.

- ¡Claro! Puede que ya lo conozcas- dijo.

- Eso mismo dijo mi mamá hoy en la mañana- comenté sonriendo.

- ¿Sirvió hablar?- preguntó.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta.

¡Claro que me había servido!

Y de pronto, sentí que un peso se me quitaba de encima. Abracé a Yue y le agradecí.

- ¿Qué agradeces?

- Por entenderme. Por quererme. Por aceptarme.

- Se que serás feliz. Y que encontrarás a esa persona rápido- me dijo.

- Eso espero yo también.

Y de pronto, la imagen de Li me vino a la cabeza.

Tal vez, sin quererlo, ya me había topado con ESA persona.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

¡Listo!

Sé que no son muy largos mis capítulos, sin embargo quiero que sean entendibles y no hacer un embrollo de historias y enredos xD

¡Gracias por sus reviews! :D me hacen el día y me animan a escribir más!

Por cierto, ya empecé a escribir una historia nueva… que tal vez pronto suba.

Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (:

Comentarios, dudas, quejas… ¡háganmelas saber!, es importante para mí ;)

¡Nos leemos! n_n

A.


	8. Realidad

¡Y aquí llego un nuevo capítulo! :D

Espero que les guste n_n

A.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría sólo con Syaoran u.u

**Capítulo 7**

"_**Realidad"**_

***Sakura PoV***

Ya había pasado una semana desde que mi hermano, Yukito y Yue regresaron a Kyoto a trabajar.

Desde el día que yo había tenido la conversación tan honesta con Yue, me sentía mucho mejor. Aunque en la escuela mis intentos por conocer a Li no habían avanzado del todo.

Se la pasaba bromeando y platicando con Eriol, Yamazaki, Fujiwara y Yamada. Y rara vez podía hablar con él, a no ser de que me pidiera un borrador o para decirme que moviera la cabeza porque le estorbaba para ver (¡me dijo cabezona!).

Durante los siguientes días cada vez que llegaba al salón y lo veía me dolía el estómago y moría de ganas por platicar con él. Era raro porque con Yue era diferente. Sí me ponía nerviosa, pero evitaba hablar con él.

- Pareciera que estás interesada en Li- me dijo Tomoyo cuando estábamos sentadas en las gradas viendo a los chicos jugando un partido de soccer.

- ¿Hoe? ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunté.

¿Habrá notado que sólo lo he estado viendo a él?

- Porque tienes la vista fija en su dirección. TODO EL TIEMPO- remarcó.

- ¡Claro que no Tomoyo!- grité. Acto seguido noté el sonrojo total de mi cara.

- Eres tan transparente, amiga mía- se rió.

"¡Sí, búrlate de mí. Ahora soy tu chiste privado!" pensé.

Y en eso recordé.

- ¿Pero que me dices de ti Tomo-chan?- la volteé a ver de manera pícara.

- No sé a qué te refieres, Sakurita- dijo socarronamente.

¡Agh!, odio que me digan Sakurita de esa manera.

- ¿Qué me dices de Hiragiizawa?- pregunté-. Apuesto a que sólo tienes la vista fija en él.

- Bueno, es un secreto a voces que me gusta. Así que lo que digas no me molesta- dijo.

¡RAYOS!

Después del partido entramos a clase de redacción donde la maestra Tanaka nos dijo que nos agruparía de dos en dos para hacer nuestro trabajo final.

- Como ya les dije, yo haré las parejas y tienen que ser de hombre y mujer. Deben recordar también que este trabajo cuesta el 60% de su calificación.

Observé a Tomoyo. Ella me sonrió. Estaba deseando que le tocara con Eriol.

- Muy bien, empecemos.

Dijo varios nombres hasta que llegó el turno de Eriol.

- Hiragiizawa Eriol con… veamos… Kinomoto Sakura- dijo la profesora.

¿Eriol y yo?

¡NO!

Tomoyo se me quedó viendo sorprendida. Ninguna de las dos nos esperábamos eso.

- Es un gusto tener que trabajar con usted, señorita Kinomoto- habló Eriol.

- Igualmente, joven Hiragiizawa- contesté. Sonreí, sin embargo era más una mueca asustada.

- Daidouji Tomoyo con el joven Li Syaoran.

¡Doble NO!

A los 10 minutos terminó la clase.

- ¿Estás bien Tomoyo?- pregunté.

Se veía muy seria e incómoda.

- No, Sakura…-contestó.

- Lo siento, sé que querías estar con Eriol pero…

- Ay, Sakura. No es tu culpa- me dijo-. Admito que moría por estar con Eriol en el trabajo, pero mira, puede ser una oportunidad para que lo conozcas y me digas cosas sobre él.

¡Cierto!

- Y si quieres, yo puedo hacer mi investigación también- y se empezó a reír.

¿Hoe?

Cuando las clases terminaron me despedí de Tomoyo.

Justo en el momento en que yo iba a cruzar la calle me interceptó un carro. Eran Eriol al volante con Li de copiloto.

- Señorita Kinomoto, necesito hablar con usted unos momentos, ¿podría hacernos el honor de dejarnos llevarla a su casa para que usted y yo conversemos?- preguntó.

- Oh, claro- dije, y me subí a la parte trasera de su auto-. Gracias.

- No hay por qué. Quisiera que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en cuanto a horarios y eso para empezar con el trabajo- me dijo.

- Bueno, puede ser cualquier día. Saliendo de clases- le dije.

- ¿Dónde se le haría más práctico?- preguntó.

- ¿Hoe?

- ¿Qué si prefieres trabajar en nuestro departamento o en tu casa, Kinomoto?- preguntó Li. Se estaba riendo.

- ¡AH!, puede ser en cualquiera de las dos. Podríamos turnarnos- comenté.

- ¡_Parfait_!, mañana saliendo iremos al departamento.

- Podría decirle a Daidouji que también venga- le comentó Li a Eriol, quien lo volteó a ver con cara de asombro-. Digo, para que nosotros también empecemos a trabajar.

- Oh, es cierto- dijo Eriol.

Me dejaron enfrente de mi casa y baje.

- Muchas gracias Hiragiizawa, Li.

- Descuida- sonrió Eriol.

- Nos vemos mañana- me despedí.

- Hasta mañana- se despidieron. Li me estaba sonriendo. Sonrojo total de mi parte.

Me metí.

Cuando cerré la puerta suspiré y corrí a la ventana para ver si ya se habían ido.

Ya no estaban.

"Al menos ya sabe donde vivo" pensé.

Bueno, ¿y de qué le sirve a él saber dónde vivo?... Sólo lo supo porque Eriol quiso hablar conmigo.

Entré a la cocina y vi que mi madre estaba sentada hojeando una revista.

- Hola Sakura- me saludó.

- Hola mamá, ¿cómo estás?- pregunté.

- Cansada. Estoy esperando una llamada del trabajo- comentó.

- ¿Tienes que regresar?

- Sí. Al parecer en una semana me confirman si me tengo que ir a Milán a una pasarela.

- ¡Oh!, que bien madre- corrí a abrazarla-. Espero que puedas ir.

- ¡Ay, Sakura! Yo también lo espero- me correspondió el abrazo. Se veía contenta.

Y como no, si era justo uno de los privilegios de los que gozaba al hacer su trabajo: viajar.

Subí a cambiarme y escuché que la llamaron.

- Vuelvo en la noche, hija- me dijo.

- Que tengas una buena tarde, mamá.

Cerró la puerta y se fue.

Me quedé sola en la casa y bajé a comer.

Como no tenía tarea regresé a mi habitación y me quede dormida.

***Syaoran PoV***

- ¡Casi me da un infarto cuando mencionaste a Daidouji!- me gritó Eriol después de que dejamos a Kinomoto.

- ¡¿En serio?- pregunté sarcástico-. ¡_Dude_!, yo creo que hasta Kinomoto notó la cara de espanto que pusiste.

- ¡Ay de ti Xiao Lang que Kinomoto se haya dado cuenta y se lo diga a Daidouji!- me amenazó.

Me dio un ataque de risa.

No había sido mi culpa pero para nada que él hubiera hecho esa cara. Pudo haber fingido desinterés.

- Mira, no creo que se haya dado cuenta- intenté calmarlo-. Se ve medio despistada.

Llegamos al departamento, Eriol corrió a esconderse a su cuarto y yo decidí ver televisión en la sala.

Como a la hora salió del cuarto molesto.

- ¿Qué tienes?- pregunté-. Olvida ya el asunto de Daidouji.

- No, no es eso.

- ¿Entonces?...

- Acabo de hablar con mi padre.

- ¿Están todos bien?- pregunté con sorpresa (¿miedo?).

"¡Que no le haya pasado nada a su abuelo!" pensé.

- Oh, sí. Más que bien. Es sólo que mi padre está empeñado en que me regrese ya- dijo molesto.

- ¡Oh!, que lata- dije.

- ¡_I know_! ¿Cómo rayos le digo gentilmente que deje de estar jodiendo?- preguntó.

- No creo que exista una manera gentil de hacerlo- opiné.

- Xiao Lang, te juro que no me quiero ir. Ni ahorita, ni nunca- me dijo.

Estaba dando vueltas en círculos alrededor de la mesita frente al sillón donde yo estaba cómodamente observándolo.

Hasta cierto punto lo entendía.

- Lo sé, pero es algo con lo que tienes que cumplir.

- Estaba tan feliz cuando sabía que no tenía esa responsabilidad encima- me dijo-. Y ahora, estoy a un pelo de renunciar a todo. Incluso a algo que ni siquiera tengo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- A Tomoyo…

- Para serte honesto Eriol, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo imaginando en cómo sería tu vida si Daidouji y tu estuvieran juntos, ya estuvieras actuando para saber si ella está interesada en ti- le solté-. ¿Qué tal si tu le gustas? Suponiendo que así sea, ¿y si ella decide irse contigo en el momento que tengas que irte?

- No seas estúpido- me recriminó.

- No, no lo soy. Estoy siendo realista. Pierdes el tiempo imaginando cosas que posiblemente pudieran estar pasando. El estúpido aquí eres tú, Hiragiizawa.

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó retándome.

- ¡Sí! Ni siquiera te has tomado el tiempo para conocerla. Si no has hecho eso, entonces ¡NO TE QUEJES!, ¡se hombre y trabaja por conocer y conquistar a la chica por la que vives llorando!

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Li?- preguntó. Seguía molesto por mis comentarios. Pero me daba igual porque ya tenía días quejándose por la chica y no se acercaba ni a platicar con ella, el muy marica.

- ¿Yo qué coño tengo que ver con esto?- pregunté. Ya me estaba haciendo enojar aún más.

- No creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo observas a Kinomoto- me soltó.

- ¿Y…?- pregunté.

- Tampoco has hecho mucho por acercártele- me dijo-. ¡No te las des de consejero entonces si no lo aplicas contigo mismo!

- ¡Pues déjame informarte que el que NO tiene que dejar el país SOY YO!

Acto seguido me levanté para quedar frente a él, aventé el control y me metí a mi cuarto dando un portazo.

"¡Pendejo de mierda que eres Hiragiizawa!".

Me puse mis audífonos, prendí mi iPod y me acosté a dormir.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

¿Qué les pareció? n_n

¡Espero que les haya gustado! (:

No puse de pareja a Saku y Syao porque es lo TIPICO que se hace, y la verdad es que al menos para mí eso nunca pasa. Mi mundo no es tan perfecto xD

Así que probé con los amigos :D

Dejen reviews, ¡se los agradeceré mucho!

Si hay algo por ahí que les gustaría que pasara, estoy dispuesta a leerlas (:

Cuídense mucho, un beso a todas ^_^

A.


	9. Cosas de Chicos

¡Aquí Annaliannah regresando!

Lamento la demora…

¡Pero bueh!

Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo.

De mí, para todas ustedes…

A.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría sólo con Syaoran u.u

**Capítulo 8**

"_**Cosas de Chicos"**_

***Syaoran PoV***

Cuando desperté eran las 6 de la tarde. Estaba atravesado en mi cama abrazando la almohada, sin audífonos y un charco de baba en el colchón.

"Oh, que sexy soy" pensé, sarcásticamente.

Me paré y abrí la puerta. Necesitaba lavarme la cara.

Tenía la sensación de que había descansado, sin embargo estaba molesto por haberme peleado con Eriol.

Cuando crucé el comedor, ahí estaba él, sentado y leyendo una revista, tragándose unas galletas cual animal muerto de hambre.

Me miró con cara de "eres un insecto que merece la muerte" y seguí mi camino hacia el baño.

Entre al baño y vi mi cara. Ahí estaba la muestra de mi saliva seca alrededor de mi boca.

¡Asco!

Me limpié la cara y salí.

Eriol me ignoró por completo cuando entre a la cocina por un vaso de leche. Me acerqué a las galletas y agarré un puño.

Siguió leyendo e ignorándome.

Creo que piensa igual que yo: No es momento de disculparse.

Regresé a mi cuarto y me recosté.

Ahora que recordaba, esa era la primera vez que me peleaba así con él. Siempre discutíamos y peleábamos, pero esta vez fue más en serio y real.

Sin embargo, esta vez él tenía que estar consciente de que el hecho de que yo no me acercara a Kinomoto no era por cobarde, sino porque yo no estoy obligado a irme en menos de un año, como él. Y tampoco me la paso llorando porque Kinomoto y yo no somos nada.

De pronto recordé que tenía que hacer el trabajo final con Daidouji. No quería traerla al departamento si Eriol se había portado así conmigo, por lo que tendría que decirle que haríamos el trabajo en su casa.

Pero Eriol traería a Kinomoto, y yo no quería que se quedaran solos AQUÍ.

¡NO SEÑOR!

¡Valiendome cacahuate, Daidouji estará aquí en el departamento conmigo y así Eriol no se quedará con Kinomoto a solas!

Ella es MIA.

Bueno, no. Pero me gustaría.

Sí, por muy enojados y peleados que estuviéramos, no pensaba dejarlo con ella aquí solos porque seguramente le diría que está empezando a gustarme. Eriol no es tonto.

Y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesto a permitir, porque si lo hace, tendré que decirle a Daidouji que mi querido amigo, vive enamorado de ella.

Al día siguiente, me desperté faltando 13 para las 6. Odio cuando eso pasa.

No me quedó de otra más que levantarme y bañarme.

Cuando salí vi a Eriol otra vez empaquetándose unas galletas. Con esa dieta iba a engordar.

Me miró, de arriba para abajo, regreso la mirada a mis ojos y se dio la vuelta y se sirvió leche. Otra vez, eso significa que no me piensa hablar. INMADURO.

Me metí a mi cuarto y me cambié.

Escuché que se bañaba y como a los 20 minutos de eso, agarro sus llaves y cerró la puerta.

¿Así que se va a ir sin mí a la escuela?

¡PERFECTO!

Salí de cuarto, agarré mis llaves y cerré la casa.

Cuando salí en el carro del estacionamiento, vi que él iba en el suyo rumbo a la escuela, sin embargo, en el lugar donde tiene que dar vuelta, se siguió derecho.

"¿A dónde va?" pensé.

Pero no iba a seguirlo, así que doble en la esquina y me fui a la escuela.

Cuando entré al salón vi que era el único que había llegado. Eso era raro porque normalmente ya había gente cuando yo hacía acto de aparición.

A los 3 minutos, entró Kinomoto corriendo. Estaba roja y jadeaba.

- ¿No llegué tarde?- preguntó.

- Al parecer no. Soy el único- dije.

- Oh, buenos días Li- saludó.

- Buenos días- contesté.

¿Por qué de pronto me sentía tan nervioso?

- ¿Y Hiragiizawa?- preguntó.

- Digamos que… tuvimos una pequeña discusión y cada quien vino por su lado- contesté.

- Con razón- dijo.

¿EEHH?

- ¿Con razón?- pregunté. ¿A que se refería?

- Vi el carro de Hiragiizawa de camino para acá. No te vi y por eso se me hizo raro- comentó.

- ¿Iba solo?- pregunté.

Tal vez habría ido por alguien y por eso no me espero para salir.

- No vi- dijo. Puso un dedo sobre su mentón como seña de que estaba pensando-. ¿Y por qué se pelearon?

¡_DAMN_!

No puedo decirle… Sería traicionar la confianza de Eriol. Y por muy peleados que estemos, no puedo soltar la sopa.

Aparte, la pelea empezó justo por Daidouji. Si le digo a Kinomoto, probablemente le diga que mi amigo esta estúpido por ella.

Más vale no arriesgarse.

- Me comí un paquete de galletas de él y se enojó- mentí.

- ¡¿En serio?- preguntó riéndose- ¡Que inmaduro!

OK, no fue la mejor mentira… pero tampoco le diría la verdad.

En ese momento entraron otros compañeros y Daidouji seguida de Eriol.

Ella venía platicando con él sobre algo que realmente me importo muy poco y el venía sonriendo. Al parecer me hizo caso.

- Buenos días Sakura, Li- saludó Daidouji muy entusiasmada. Más de lo normal.

- Buenos días Tomoyo, Hiragiizawa- contestó Kinomoto.

- Buenos días- contestamos al mismo tiempo Eriol y yo.

Nos volteamos a ver. Se sentó en su lugar y ya no hizo ni dijo nada.

A la hora del almuerzo se levantó y me miró. Dio un cabezazo como señalando para afuera y lo seguí.

En el pasillo se paró frente a mí y me observó.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté lo más seco que pude.

- Tenías razón, hasta cierto punto- dijo.

- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunté.

- Con lo que dijiste anoche sobre mi situación con respecto a Daidouji.

- Ajá…

- En la mañana que me desperté salí rumbo hacía donde he visto que ella camina cuando salimos. La encontré a unas cuadras y la traje a la escuela- me dijo.

- ¿No fue difícil?- pregunté.

- La verdad no. Sin embargo, te debo una disculpa por lo de ayer.

- Y yo una a ti. Tal vez no debí decirte las cosas así. Pero, si te das cuenta resulto porque ahora ya pudiste acercarte a ella- le dije.

- Ya veremos qué pasa más adelante.

- Pero nada de que me abandones por ella, corazón. Aún eres mío- le dije.

- Por siempre, chiquitín- me aventó un beso y nos fuimos a la cafetería como si el incidente de ayer jamás hubiese pasado.

- Oye, le diré a Daidouji que vayamos al departamento hoy saliendo de clases para empezar el trabajo de redacción- le dije.

- Claro, Kinomoto ya dijo que sí vendrá.

- Por cierto, Kinomoto se enteró de que nos peleamos, pero le dije que había sido porque tú te habías enojado conmigo por haberme comido unas galletas tuyas- le dije a Eriol.

- ¡_Oh, thanks honey_!, ahora pensará que soy un idiota inmaduro- ironizó.

- De hecho fue lo que dijo.

- _Fuck you_, Xiao Lang.

Entramos al comedor y en una de las mesas del fondo vi a Kinomoto platicando muy animada con Daidouji y el grupo de chicas que frecuentaba.

Desde mi punto de vista, con el cabello corto, y ese ánimo y disposición para entablar nuevas amistades, se veía realmente linda. Le daba un toque interesante a su manera de ser. Y eso me llamaba mucho la atención de ella. Últimamente.

- ¿No que no te gustaba Kinomoto?

- ¡Callate!

- No te sonrojes mi vida, ya sé que eres muy tímido para decirle- se empezó a reír Eriol.

- ¿Decirle que? No sé de qué me estás hablando, marica.

- La estabas viendo, no te hagas- me dijo con una sonrisa de salido.

- Estaba viendo a Daidouji para ir a decirle lo de la tarea- mentí.

Y en parte era verdad.

Como sabía que mi amiguito seguiría enfadando con lo mismo fui hacía donde estaba el grupo de las chicas y amablemente me dirigí a ella.

- Daidouji, para el trabajo de redacción, ¿querrías hacerlo en mi departamento hoy?- pregunté.

- Di que sí, Tomoyo. Yo iré para trabajar con Hiragiizawa- dijo Kinomoto.

- Claro, saliendo de la escuela nos vamos, entonces- me dijo.

- Ya estás- le sonreí-. Nos vemos al rato.

Fui hasta donde estaban sentados Eriol, Yamazaki y Atsushi, y me senté con ellos.

- Pan comido- le dije a Eriol triunfante.

- No fue pedirle a la chica que te gusta que vaya contigo a un baile, so tonto- me soltó Eriol.

Cierto, tiene razón.

- No importa. El caso es que irá hoy junto con Kinomoto a hacer la tarea- le dije.

- Muy bien.

Regresé la mirada hacía donde estaban las chicas y me topé con la mirada verde de Kinomoto.

¿Había mencionado que tiene un par de ojos color esmeralda que realmente son preciosos?

Pues sí, me estaba viendo y de pronto mi corazón empezó a latir rápido y mi estómago se revolvió. Tal vez si me estaba pasando lo mismo que a Eriol pero muy en el fondo no quería admitirlo.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Siento la demora, pero ¡aarrgghh!... pasaron millones de cosas y así, entonces ya me quite de encima todo eso y pude sentarme a escribir esto.

Prometo no volver a tardar tanto :S

Siento que sí fue mucho…

Pero bueno, aquí me reporto actualizando…

Espero que les haya gustado.

Y por favor, ¡dejen reviews!

Me sirven para motivación, y también por si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia, para mejorar la calidad de mí trabajo.

¡Un beso a todas!

A.


	10. Tomoyo

¡Hola a todas!

Después de mucho tiempo desaparecida he regresado (:

Bueno, este capítulo es totalmente sobre Tomoyo n_n

Espero que lo disfruten.

Y se lo dedico a mi amiga **Umi-chan**, que leyó una parte y me apoyó para que lo subiera.

"Oui très bien, mon amie!"

¡Disfruten, un beso!

A.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría sólo con Syaoran u.u

**Capítulo 9**

"_**Tomoyo"**_

En el momento en que escuché la voz de la profesora nombrar a Eriol después de Sakura, sentí un enorme dolor en el estómago. Total decepción.

¿Qué podía decir? NADA.

Mi vida no está llena de los típicos _clichés_ casuales y espontáneamente bellos como en las películas.

Volteé a ver a Sakura y tenía una cara de espanto que no podía con ella. Imagino que yo tenía la misma expresión ya que cuando me vio su cara se puso peor.

No quería hacer gestos de absolutamente nada, puesto que nuestros respectivos compañeros estaban detrás de nosotras y sería demasiado obvio para nosotras que nos dijéramos mutuamente un "ni modo", y confuso para ellos ya que dudo que entendieran el porqué de dicha frase.

De pronto escuché mi nombre y el de Li.

¡Vaya vaya!

El mejor amigo del chico que me gusta, y por el cual Sakura se muere. Aunque no se haya dado cuenta aún.

No estaba tan mal. Tal vez podríamos ir juntos a su casa y así yo también estaría un poco más cerca de Eriol.

Cuando salimos de clase se me acercó Sakura para preguntarme si estaba bien.

¡Obviamente que no!

- No, Sakura…- contesté.

La observé. Se miraba preocupada.

- Lo siento, sé que querías estar con Eriol pero…

Levanté la mano para interrumpirla. No quería que se pusiera mal por mi culpa. De todas maneras, no era ella la responsable por las situaciones que no suceden como una quisiera.

- Ay, Sakura. No es tu culpa- le dije-. Admito que moría por estar con Eriol en el trabajo, pero mira, puede ser una oportunidad para que lo conozcas y me digas cosas sobre él.

Me miró. Le sonreí.

- Y si quieres, yo puedo hacer mi investigación también- terminé.

Me vio con cara de confusión y no pude evitar reírme. Típico de ella, es extremadamente despistada.

- ¿Tienes ensayo hoy, Tomoyo?- me preguntó Sakura.

- Sí. Pero me toca hasta las 4.

- ¿Te vas o te quedas?

- Me iré un rato y regreso- le dije.

Como se acercaba un festival escolar y yo estaba en el coro, tenía que cantar frente a la escuela.

Cada año era igual, y no me molestaba para nada hacerlo, ya que me gusta mucho cantar. Sin embargo este año era diferente pues sería la última vez que participaría por mi evidente futura graduación el siguiente semestre.

Al cruzar la puerta de salida de la escuela me despedí de Sakura. Nuestros caminos eran por lado opuesto así que no nos íbamos juntas.

- Nos vemos mañana, Sakura- le dije.

- Claro, que tengas un buen ensayo- se despidió.

Avancé unos pasos y vi que Eriol y Li iban en el carro saliendo del estacionamiento de la escuela. Lo seguí con la mirada y observé cómo se paró justo cuando Sakura iba a cruzar la calle.

Me quedé parada viendo esa escena.

Veía que estaban hablando, pero ¿qué tanto se decían?

Entonces, ella se subió al carro y éste avanzó.

¡¿PERDÓN?

Sentí unas enormes ganas de correr hacia ellos y gritarles.

Pero, ¿qué tenía que gritarles?

Es más, ¿qué tenía que decirles?

Era obvio. Absolutamente nada.

Cerré los puños y me di la vuelta con mucho coraje.

¿Acaso eran celos?

Para empezar, yo no era una persona expresiva en cuanto a sentimentalismos. Y jamás había sentido esas ganas de gritarle a nadie solo por el hecho de que platicaran.

Y aparte, Sakura es mi prima, y sabe lo que siento por Eriol. Si ella gustara de él imagino que me lo haría saber y no se quedaría embobada observando a Li a cada rato, de la manera en que lo hace.

Definitivamente, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

Supongo que es normal sentirse amenazada, pero ella no está interesada en Eriol, y debo grabármelo y sin perder los estribos.

Relajé mis manos nuevamente y seguí mi camino normal

Como mis padres casi nunca están en casa debido al trabajo, prácticamente vivo sola. Así que preferí ir por un helado y esperar un rato antes de regresar a la escuela para la práctica del coro.

Al faltar media hora para el ensayo, salí de la heladería (estuve cerca de 2 horas y media ahí) y por poco choqué con un chico. Era el pianista de la escuela, Eiji Koizumi.

- Oh, perdona Tomoyo, no te vi- dijo Eiji.

- Descuida, ¿estás bien?- pregunté.

- Acabo de hablar con la profesora del coro. Está un poco alterada porque le acabo de comunicar mi situación- me dijo.

¿Situación?

- Perdona, pero no te entiendo- le dije.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

- ¡Es cierto!, no te lo dije. En una semana me iré a vivir a Hokkaido, debido a que transfirieron a mi padre para allá.

Su padre es militar y lo reubicaban muy seguido ya que Eiji había vivido en varios lugares y al parecer, estaba acostumbrado a esas mudanzas.

- ¡Vaya!, ¿lo tomó mal?- pregunté.

- ¿La profesora? Bueno, digamos que el semestre pasado le dije que le habían notificado a mi padre sobre una posible reubicación, sin embargo aún eran suposiciones y esos trámites suelen tardar de 6 meses a 1 año- me comentó.

- Se ve que estás bastante informado- bromee.

Se rió.

- Anoche nos dijeron que era definitivo. Realmente me entusiasma mudarme para allá- me dijo.

- ¿En serio?- pregunté-. Yo estaría nerviosísima.

- Bueno, también estoy nervioso. Sin embargo, para mí esos cambios ya son normales. Veo el lado positivo.

Definitivamente, Eiji es un chico bastante maduro para su edad.

- Al parecer tendremos que conseguir tu reemplazo- comenté.

- Sí, y al parecer, ese será tu trabajo- me dijo.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté.

- Mejor ve a hablar con la maestra. Hoy no hay ensayo, pero siempre se queda hasta las 6.

- ¡Oh!, no perderé más tiempo e iré a buscarla.

- De acuerdo Tomoyo, nos vemos mañana- se despidió.

- Hasta mañana, Eiji- me despedí.

Fui corriendo a la escuela y busqué a la profesora Yutaka.

- Hola profesora- saludé cuando la encontré en su oficina.

- ¡Tomoyo, querida! No te pude avisar, pero hoy no hay ensayo- dijo apenada.

- Lo sé profesora. Resulta que me encontré con Koizumi y me dijo que habló con usted. Y mencionó algo sobre que mi trabajo consistía en conseguir un reemplazo. ¿Entendí bien?

La profesora empezó a reír.

- Iba a pedírtelo mañana- dijo.

- Parece que me he adelantado- reí.

- Bueno, quiero pedirte que le digas al joven Hiragiizawa (¡¿QUÉ?)- dijo-. Él hizo una audición para pianista en el primer semestre y lo aceptamos, pero amablemente se disculpó debido a que entró al equipo de soccer de la escuela y el joven Eiji fue el que quedó como su segundo.

- ¿Quiere que le diga a Hiragiizawa?... ¿YO?- pregunté.

- Sí, por favor- sonrió-. Lo haría yo, sin embargo están en el mismo salón y yo mañana llegaré tarde.

- S-sí, no hay problema profesora- contesté lo "más tranquila" que pude.

Salí de su oficina y en cuanto salí por la puerta de la escuela, corrí en dirección a mi casa y con un dolor en el estómago y el corazón acelerado al 1000%.

Mientras avanzaba, con cada zancada que daba, venía a mi mente la cara de Eriol. Su voz.

Me erizaba la piel y sentía vértigo.

¿Es eso amor? ¿Es así como se siente?

Entré a mi casa y me metí a mi cuarto.

La cabeza seguía dándome vueltas y mis manos sudaban.

Jamás había sentido tanta ansiedad. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese chico que hace que toda yo pierda compostura?

¿Acaso Sakura se sentía así cuando veía a Li? ¿O sólo me pasaba a mí?

Ni siquiera con el joven Yukito me sentía de esa manera. Esta vez era más fuerte, y mucho más natural. Se sentía bien. Placentera y extrañamente bien.

Busqué unos panfletos para ensayar cuando vibró mi celular. Vi que era un mensaje. Era de parte de Eiji.

Decía "_A pesar de que sé que en una semana me iré, cosa que me entusiasma, jamás fui capaz de decirte lo mucho que me gustas Tomoyo. Me da más miedo saber que me rechazarás a irme de este lugar a otro donde seré el nuevo. Irónico, ¿no?_".

¿Irónico?

No sabía que contestar. Justo cuando estaba pensando en Eriol.

¿Qué le podía decir? "Lo siento, pero amo a Eriol desde primero".

¡Claro que no! Ese es mi secreto. El cual sólo Sakura conoce.

Me quedé pensando un momento cuando volvió a vibrar. Otra vez Eiji: "_Lo siento, tenía que sacarlo_."

Me senté en mi cama y le contesté: "_No te disculpes. Gracias por tu honestidad. Sin embargo, eres un gran amigo y creo que sólo eso podemos ser. Me gusta alguien más y yo entiendo tu situación porque la estoy viviendo, a excepción de una mudanza_".

¿Me habré visto mal al decirle eso?

De todas maneras no podía darle falsas esperanzas. Tampoco iba a ser una malagradecida y grosera con él.

El último mensaje que me llegó de Eiji decía: "_Si, lo sé. Espero que Hiragiizawa se dé cuenta de lo mucho que vales. Porque sería un idiota si no quisiera estar con una chica como tú_".

¡SABE LO DE ERIOL!

Ya no le contesté. De pronto me dio un poco de miedo. ¿Tan obvia era que me gusta Eriol?

Seguí en estado vegetativo hasta que sonó el teléfono de mi casa. Corrí a atenderlo y resulta que eran mis padres.

- Hola hija, estamos llegando a Korea- me saludó mi mamá.

- ¿Qué tal su viaje?- pregunté.

- Estuvo bien- contestó mi mamá-. Pero pobre de tu padre, vomitó como no tienes idea.

Desde lejos, al otro lado de la línea sólo escuché el grito de mi padre "¡Que chistosa eres, cariño!".

Mi madre se empezó a reír con ganas y me pasó a mi padre.

- ¿De verdad vomitaste, papá?- pregunté entre risas.

- Sólo me maree un poco, hija. Ya sabes cómo tu madre exagera ALGUNAS cosas- contestó. Por atrás aún se oían las risas de mi madre.

- ¡Qué bueno que estén bien!- comenté-. Diviértanse mucho, y nos vemos pronto.

Me despedí y colgué.

A las 8 me metí a bañar, salí y me sequé mi cabello. Lo tengo larguísimo, como mi tía Nadeshiko, madre de Sakura.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, no estudie.

Me metí a la cama y me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y me alisté para ir a la escuela. Estaba nerviosa porque tenía que ir a hablar con Eriol. Me hacía ilusión porque si aceptaba entrar de pianista para el coro, eso significaba que estaríamos juntos casi todas las tardes después de la escuela. Y tal vez podríamos ensayar juntos, a solas, y conocernos.

Y como me quedé pensando mucho tiempo en ese futuro incierto, me di cuenta de que me faltaba media hora para salir y yo aún seguía sin desayunar.

Bajé y me serví un poco de fruta en un vaso con yogurt. Después, me lavé mis dientes y salí rumbo a la escuela.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando de pronto noté que un carro se paraba cerca de donde yo iba. Me paré en seco y vi a Eriol bajar de ESE carro. Me saludó y me hizo señas para que me acercara.

Corrí (literalmente) hacia donde él estaba.

- Buenos días, señorita Daidouji- saludó.

- Buenos días, joven Hiragiizara- contesté con una sonrisa.

- ¿Gusta usted que la lleve a la escuela?- preguntó-. No es seguro que camine sola por estas calles a esta hora.

Me reí.

- Bueno, ya que usted se ofrece, aceptaré.

Avanzó conmigo hacia el lado de la puerta del copiloto y me abrió la puerta. Espero a que entrará y la cerró.

¡Pero qué caballeroso y correcto!

Subió al carro y avanzó.

- ¿Vive por aquí?- pregunté.

Dudó.

- M-m-m-m. No, no realmente- contestó-. Pero salí temprano a hacer un mandado y la vi caminando.

No llevaba ninguna bolsa, ni algún paquete.

¿Estaría mintiendo?

Se hizo un silencio que sentí incómodo y de pronto recordé lo que me había pedido la profesora del coro.

- Disculpe, joven Hiragiizawa…

- Llámeme Eriol- me interrumpió.

Lo miré y me estaba observando. Mostró una sonrisa muy natural.

- Perdone, es sólo que, preferiría que me llamara Eriol, puesto que espero que usted y yo tengamos una relación amistosa. Sólo si para usted no representa algo incómodo- dijo.

- No, está bien. Entonces usted puede decirme Tomoyo. Y hablarme de "tu"- le contesté.

- Muy bien, Tomoyo- sonrió-. ¿Qué es lo que estabas por comentarme?

- Ah, sí. Resulta que ayer hablé con la profesora Yutaka, y quiere pedirte que reemplaces a Eiji Koizumi como pianista- le dije.

- ¿Siempre si se mudará Koizumi?- preguntó.

- ¿Ya lo sabías?- pregunté sorprendida.

- ¡Claro!- contestó.

- Bueno, yo no sabía- dije apenada.

- ¿Entonces la profesora Yutaka requiere de mis habilidades musicales?- preguntó sonriendo.

¡Qué modesto!

Me reí.

- Exacto- contesté.

- Veré que puedo hacer en cuanto a mi horario. Sería un placer oírte ensayar todos los días- comentó.

Me sonrojé.

- ¡Ay! ¿Cómo crees?- le dije.

- Nunca te lo había dicho, pero cantas hermoso, Tomoyo.

Voltee a verlo. Me sonreía de una manera genuina.

Mi corazón empezó a bombear la sangre al máximo, mi estómago me empezó a doler y mis manos a sudar.

Definitivamente, esto es amor.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

¡Hola!

Después de mil años desaparecida, regresé.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo totalmente dedicado a Tomoyo.

Un mega beso a todas las chicas que me han apoyado.

Prometo que escribiré y subiré más seguido. Pero bueh, muchas cosas me absorbieron el mes pasado.

Gracias nuevamente por leer.

Dejen reviews, quejas.. ¡lo que sea!

Que me ayudan a escribir mejor o a motivarme.

¡Un beso a todas!

Saludos…

A.


	11. Confesiones

Hola n_n

Aquí estoy de regreso.

Espero que les guste este capítulo que me salió en un acto de inspiración casi divina xD

De mí para ustedes: ¡DISFRUTEN! (:

A.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría sólo con Syaoran u.u

**Capítulo 10**

"_**Confesiones"**_

***Sakura PoV***

¡¿Así que Eiji estaba locamente enamorado de Tomoyo?

- ¿Y no le contestaste ya nada?- pregunté-. Que cruel eres.

- ¿Qué podía decirle, Sakura?- preguntó mi prima con angustia.

- Pues no sé. Pudiste tener más tacto- sentencié.

Tomoyo se empezó a reír de una manera, digamos "maníatica".

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál es tu chiste?- pregunté con enfado.

- Sakura, de todas las personas, TU eres la menos apropiada para decirme que tenga "tacto"- me dijo. Aún se veía colorada del ataque de risa.

La observé.

De cierta manera tenía razón. No suelo ser ni sutil ni persona de "tacto". Son virtudes que simplemente no me describen.

Salimos al patio después de que nos avisaran que teníamos la mañana libre por una junta de maestros.

- ¿Vamos al campo a ver si están jugando Eriol y Li?- preguntó Tomoyo.

- Colando al susodicho… ¿Me puedes explicar que fue lo de ésta mañana?- pregunté.

- ¿De qué hablas, Sakura-chan?- preguntó Tomoyo con ojos de cachorro (ya saben, para hacerse tonta y no decir nada).

- No te hagas, que Li y yo los vimos llegar muy juntitos y platicadores- le solté.

Se puso roja y agachó la vista.

- Pues… digamos que me trajo a la escuela y conversamos en el camino- contestó.

¡Qué emoción!

- Pero hay una cosa que me resulta extraña- dijo de repente poniéndose seria.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunté con MUCHA curiosidad.

Sacó su celular y me mostró el mensaje que le había enviado Eiji.

- ¿Le dijiste que te gusta Eriol?- pregunté.

- No, eso es lo raro- dijo. Guardó su celular-. Le dije que entendía su situación en cuanto a gustar de alguien más y de la nada me soltó lo de Eriol. ¿Tan obvia soy?

- Pues, yo no lo sabría si no fuera porque todos los días cantas la misma canción. Eriol aquí, Eriol allá- le dije-. Pareces disco rayado. Siempre, siempre, siempre: LO MISMO.

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Es la verdad Tomoyo- le dije-. Pero no me molesta. Yo haría lo mismo si alguien me gustara.

- Más bien, si admitieras que te gusta Li- me dijo.

¡¿QUÉ?

Noté como mi cara se ponía de un rojo granate intenso. Mi garganta se cerró y empecé a hiperventilar.

- ¡¿Por qué dices eso?- le grité.

- Porque es la verdad, boba- me dijo riéndose-. Todos se han dado cuenta menos tú.

- ¿TODOS? ¿En serio?

- ¡O sea que si es verdad!- gritó emocionada.

- ¿Hoe?... ¡NO!

- ¡Lo acabas de admitir!- dijo, señalándome con el dedo de una mano y tapándose la boca con la otra mano.

- ¡No es cierto!- grite.

- No voy a discutir contigo, Sakura. Pero lo admitiste.

- Lo que digas.

Llegamos al campo de soccer y dicho y hecho, ahí estaban los chicos jugando.

Sin embargo, el único que no estaba dentro de la cancha era Li. Estaba recargado sobre una de las paredes hablando por teléfono muy animadamente.

¿Con quién hablaba?

- Se ve que está disfrutando de la charla- comentó Tomoyo cerca de mi oreja.

Pegué un brinco.

-¡Me asustaste! No sé de qué me hablas- dije volteando a otro lado.

Tomoyo se volvió a atacar de risa.

Ahora que lo pienso, tiene razón. No sé si realmente es que me guste, pero lo encuentro endiabladamente atractivo.

¿Cómo es que nunca me fijé en él?

Tiene un cabello achocolatado, rebelde. De un largo perfecto. Y sus ojos, de un ámbar… Vaya par de ojazos.

Y su voz es suave, pero a la vez… ¿sexy?

- No sé hasta qué punto tengas razón Tomoyo, pero sí… creo que me empieza a gustar Li- confesé.

- No te preocupes Sakura, al menos ya superaste a Yue y puedes darte una oportunidad con alguien nuevo- me dijo Tomoyo. Tomó mi mano y me sonrió.

- No he superado a Yue del todo. Sin embargo, he de admitir que con Li, cuando lo veo me dan ganas de hablar con él, saber de él. Siento que tiene un aire muy interesante- le dije.

- Vaya que sí. Es un chico muy inteligente y agradable. Además, he notado que también te observa.

- ¡Jah! Buena esa. No te emociones- le dije sarcástica.

- Que tú no te des cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor no significa que los demás no lo notemos- me dijo. Se volteó y se puso a ver a los chicos que jugaban.

Regresé mi mirada hacia donde había estado Li y éste había desaparecido.

¿A dónde se había metido?

En eso sentí que alguien me tapaba los ojos.

- ¡¿Hoe?

Empecé a tirar manotazos y sólo oía las risas de Tomoyo y la persona que me tenía "atrapada".

Reconocí la risa. Y el aroma que emanaba. Peonías.

- ¿L-Li?- pregunté.

Me soltó.

- Hola Kinomoto- saludó sonriendo. Se sentó a un lado mío.

- H-Hola- saludé.

- Espero no haberte asustado- me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Se veía extremadamente guapo así de animado y sonriente.

- No, claro que no- le dije, muy sonrojada… Y apenada.

- ¿Entonces, irán hoy con nosotros al departamento a hacer la tarea de redacción?- preguntó.

- Claro que sí- dijo Tomoyo.

- S-sí- contesté.

¡Habla bien Sakura Kinomoto! ¡Va a pensar que eres retrasada y tonta!

-¡EH, XIAO LANG, VEN A JUGAR!- gritó desde la cancha Eriol.

- Bueno chicas, nos vemos en un rato- se despidió y salió corriendo hacía el campo.

- ¿Ya estas convencida del cierto interés que tiene hacía tu persona?- preguntó Tomoyo.

- Tonterías, él sólo lo hace porque quiere entablar amistad. ¡Y YA!- finalicé.

- ¡AJÁ!

Los chicos empezaron un partido amistoso con los de otros salones.

No podía quitarle la vista de encima a Li. Y no podía dejar de sentir su olor impregnado a mí alrededor.

Y en eso recordé, ¿con quién había estado hablando unos minutos atrás?

A lo mejor tenía una novia allá en China y no sabíamos.

O tal vez era con su familia. Ni idea.

- ¿Crees que… que Li pueda tener… una novia?- pregunté un poco dudosa a Tomoyo.

- ¿Novia?- preguntó Tomoyo. Se puso a pensar-. No creo.

- ¿Por qué tan segura?

- Porque sí- dijo.

- Vaya, que consuelo.

- Deja de preocuparte Sakura. Si tanto e interesa, esta tarde tendrás tu oportunidad de saberlo.

¡Es cierto!

Se me revolvió el estómago.

Estaría parte de la tarde con él por ese trabajo de redacción. Él mismo había venido a "recordarlo".

- Bueno, ya que es TU compañero, ¿podrías averiguarlo?- pregunté.

- Haré lo que pueda- cruzó su dedo meñique con el mío y con eso dimos por terminada la conversación.

Después de veinte minutos, sonó el timbre de la escuela y nos levantamos.

Era hora de entrar a clase. OTRA VEZ.

Antes de irme con Tomoyo volteé a ver hacia donde estaban Li y Eriol.

Es oficial, creo que tendré que acercarme a Li, si es que quiero llegar a ser más que una amiga para él.

Es que es… irresistiblemente GUAPO.

***Syaoran PoV***

A la hora de salida de la escuela me paré y observé a las chicas. Por dentro quería que Kinomoto se fuera conmigo al departamento, sin embargo ella no es mi pareja de trabajo, así que tendría que aguantarme.  
>Aunque Daidouji se veía como buena compañía. Aún así, ella ya estaba "apartada".<p>

Observé a Eriol y lo más diplomáticamente que pudo se dirigió a Kinomoto.

- ¿Lista, señorita Kinomoto?- preguntó mi amigo.

- Claro- le sonrió.

- ¿Daidouji?

- También estoy lista, Li- contestó Daidouji.

- Sé cortés- me susurró Eriol por lo bajo.

- Cállate, que no soy lame botas como TÚ.

Salimos los 4 del salón y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

Mi carro estaba más cerca del la puerta así que dirigí a Daidouji al asiento del copiloto y me despedí de Eriol.

- ¡Nos vemos en casa!

- ¡_Yeah, mate_!

Salimos de la escuela rumbo a casa.

- Así que, hoy cada quien llegó en carro diferente- comentó Daidouji.

¡_DAMN_!

Nuevamente a relucir la pelea de ayer.

- Sí, bueno… Eriol y yo ayer discutimos- confesé.

- ¡Oh!, ¿en serio?- preguntó.

- Sí. Fue algo muy estúpido.

- Que raro. A mí me dijo que había salido por un mandado- comentó-. Jamás mencionó una pelea. Imagino que ya están bien de nuevo, ¿no?

- ¡Claro!- contesté-. Todo normal.

De pronto se quedó callada. ¿Tenía que decirle algo más? ¿Sacarle plática? ¿Preguntarle sobre moda, pintura de uñas…cuidado del cabello?

¡¿Qué podía hablar con ella?

- Lamento si te sientes incómoda. Es sólo que…

- No- me interrumpió-. Iba pensando. No te preocupes. Soy muy seria.

- ¿En serio? No pareces de ese tipo- comenté.

Ella más bien tiene un aire como de sabionda pero de carácter ligero y muy amigable.

- ¿De qué tipo parezco entonces?- preguntó riéndose.

- No lo sé. Digamos que no pareces seria- le dije-. Pareciera que te gusta hablar.

- ¿Osea que soy chismosa?- seguía riéndose.

- Ya lo capto… Quieres ponerme nervioso, pero no lo lograrás. Y no, chismosa no. Si no más bien, conversadora. Innata por supuesto. Se ve que sabes bastante.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido- y se rió.

Cuando llegamos a casa esperé a que Eriol también apareciera.

No tardó más de un minuto en llegar.

- ¡_Dude_, te extrañe!- le grité cuando lo vi.

Kinomoto puso cara de "¿Qué demonios…?" cuando me escuchó y Daidouji y Eriol se empezaron a reír.

Entramos al departamento y alcancé a oír un "WOW" por parte de las chicas.

- ¡Vaya! Para ser hombres son muy ordenados- comentó Daidouji.

- Más que nada es Xiao Lang el que limpia todo, Tomoyo- dijo Eriol-. Tiene complejo de ama de casa.

- ¡_Bite me_!- le solté.

El se limitó a aventarme un beso y como las chicas no observaban le paré el dedo medio.

El hizo como que agarraba el gesto en el aire y se lo metía a la bolsa.

- ¿En serio eres tan ordenado?- me preguntó Kinomoto.

- Pues, sí. Un poco- le dije-. En mi casa siempre tenía que ordenarlo todo. Así me criaron.

- ¡Que genial!- dijo-. Yo soy muy desordenada.

- Y vaya que sí lo eres- comentó Daidouji.

- ¿Gustan algo de comer?- preguntó Eriol.

- Claro- dijeron las chicas.

- ¿Cocinarás?- pregunté sarcástico.

- Pero por supuesto, _mate_- me dijo Eriol con aire triunfante.

- ¿No es más fácil y MUCHO MEJOR encargar algo?- recalqué.

Digamos que Eriol no se caracteriza por tener… dotes culinarios muy buenos.

- ¿Dudas de mis capacidades, Xiao?- pregunté.

- No, no dudo.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntaron Kinomoto y Daidouji al mismo tiempo.

- Sé que eres pésimo cocinando. Y eso es decir muy poco.

Eriol abrió la boca con evidente indignación.

- ¿Ah sí, señorito cocinero experto?- preguntó con desdén-. Si tan malo soy, ¿porqué no mejor cocinas TÚ?

- Más vale que sí, no vaya a envenenarme por tu culpa.

Me fui a la cocina y saqué una olla. Haría tallarines con un poco de carne.

- ¿De verdad es muy malo cocinando?- preguntó Kinomoto.

Como no había escuchado que se acercara a la cocina me asustó y pegué el brinco de mi vida.

- ¡Kinomoto!

Se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

- Lo siento Li, pensé que sabías que estaba aquí- seguía riéndose. Se veía muy linda así de sonriente.

- No, está bien- le dije-. Y si, cocina del asco.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó sorprendida-. Tiene cara de experto cocinero.

- ¿Es sarcasmo verdad?- pregunté. Eriol puede ser cualquier cosa, menos experto en cuanto a comida.

Se le quema hasta el agua. Siempre olvida las cosas que calienta y se queman, o de plano les hecha demasiada sal y ya no saben bien. Lo sé por experiencia. Aprendí a la mala.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó.

¡¿EH?

- N-No, gracias. Así esta bien- le dije.

- ¿Seguro?

- Puedes hacerme compañía si quieres- y sonreí.

- De acuerdo- y se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la barra de la cocina.

Alcancé a oír como Eriol platicaba con Daidouji algo sobre un ensayo y el coro. No les presté mucha atención.

- Al parecer esos dos se están entendiendo bien- comentó Kinomoto.

- Sí. Ya hasta se hablan por su nombre y se tutean, ¿tú crees?- le dije.

- Son chistosos. Y raros.

- ¿Cómo raros?- pregunté. Sé que Eriol es extraño, pero Daidouji es… diferente. Aparte de que no la conozco muy bien.

- Son muy formales pues.

- Ajá…

- Jamás había visto a Tomoyo agarrar tanta confianza con alguien de manera tan rápida, ¿me explico?- continuó Kinomoto.

- Eriol es…¿caballeroso?... sólo con las chicas. Conmigo es un completo desgraciado- le dije.

Kinomoto rió.

- Se ve que se llevan muy bien.

-Somos como hermanos. Y siempre estamos juntos- le dije. Sí, considero a Eriol como mi hermano, aunque no parezca.

- Me gusta que Tomoyo pueda tener a un chico con quien conversar. Y con el que pueda tener esa confianza- siguió ella.

Tenía los ojos como perdidos en un punto. Parecía que hablaba más con ella que conmigo.

- ¿No conoces a nadie con quien tengas esa clase de confianza?- pregunté.

- Sí.

¡¿A QUIÉN?

- ¿Ajá…?- la animé a seguir.

Sonrió. Pero no se veía contenta, sino más bien como que nostálgica.

- No te vayas a reír de mí.

- Claro que no- le dije. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- Es un chico que conozco desde hace muchos años, del cual… vivía enamorada.

¿Vivía?... ¿Ya no?...

- Él… Bueno, él se tuvo que ir a vivir lejos hace unos años. Sin embargo, la confianza que le tengo es muy grande.

Entrelazó sus dedos y después se tapó la cara.

Suspiró.

- Me acaba de rechazar hace poco y… bueno, digamos que la confianza que le tenía al parecer era demasiada. Demasiada como para confundirme- dijo. Seguía tapándose la cara con sus manos.

Me senté frente a ella y le aparte las manos de la cara. Me observó unos segundos y vi que tenía los ojos vidriosos.

- No te preocupes Kinomoto- quise consolarla-. Estoy seguro que sucedió por algo.

Me seguía observando y yo aún la tenía agarrada de las manos. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

- Perdona que te diga todo esto Li- se disculpó-. No sé porqué te lo dije.

- ¿Será que de cierta manera te inspiro confianza?- le dije.

Le sonreí lo más natural que pude. Le sequé la lágrima y ella se sonrojó.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

- Sí, tal vez sea eso. Gracias por escucharme Syaoran.

Acto seguido abrió los ojos como platos y se tapó la boca con las manos como ahogando un grito.

- ¡Lo siento!- se sonrojó aún más-. Per-perdona. N-No deb-bí…

Me sonreí con ella.

- No te preocupes. Puedes llamarme así, que de todas maneras ese es mi nombre- le dije.

- ¿No te resulta incómodo?- preguntó.

- ¿Debería?

- No sé. Es la costumbre- dijo.

- Lo sé. Pero me gustaría poder llamarte por tu nombre, Sakura. Siempre y cuando para ti tampoco represente nada incómodo.

Me sonrío.

- De acuerdo.

En eso entró Eriol a la cocina seguido de Daidouji.

- Oye Xiao Lang, no sé si te has fijado… ¡Pero se te están quemando los tallarines!

¡MIERDA!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

¡HOLA!

Una vez más pasándome por aquí.

¿Qué les pareció?

Ya quite algunas formalidades, cosa que disfrute haciendo. Y también la confesión de Sakura.

Espero que les haya gustado, así como a mí me gusto escribirla.

Por favor, dejen reviews, quejas... ¡lo que sea!

Son muy importantes para mí.

Un beso y un saludo a todas…

A.


	12. Cosas de Chicas

HOLA (:

Muchas gracias por el apoyo recibido n_n

De verdad que despertarme todos los días y ver uno que otro review hacia mi trabajo me hace feliz T_T (¡Ah que cursi que soy! u.u)

Un beso a todas, son GENIALES…

¡Disfruten!

A.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría sólo con Syaoran u.u

**Capítulo 11**

"_**Cosas de Chicas"**_

***Syaoran PoV***

Después de rescatar los tallarines y manchar mi reputación como cocinero, nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina a comer.

- Te quedaron muy ricos, Syaoran- me dijo Sakura probándolos.

- Es cierto Li- comentó Daidouji.

- _Meeeh… so so_- dijo Eriol, moviendo la mano y haciendo gestos de que estaba más o menos.

¡Ay pero que sentidito!

Cuando terminamos de comer, Daidouji se levantó y recogió los platos y se iba a poner a lavarlos cuando Eriol y yo (sin querer) gritamos al mismo tiempo:

- ¡NO!

- ¡¿EH?- se asustó Daidouji.

- Perdona Tomoyo, pero no los laves. Ya lo haré yo- dijo Eriol-. Eso si Xiao Lang no me lo impide debido a que soy un inútil.

Eso último lo dijo viéndome fijamente. Sentí muy clara la indirecta.

- Nunca dije que fueras un inútil- reclamé.

- ¿Ah no?- preguntó sarcástico.

Rodé los ojos y me levanté.

- ¡No! ¿Empezamos con la tarea Daidouji?- me dirigí a la morena, que ya estaba parada frente a la mesa.

- Sí. Iré por mis cosas.

- No es necesario, vamos mejor a la sala. Estaremos más cómodos- le dije.

Nos dirigimos a la sala y me senté en el sillón. Ella me imitó.

- ¿Entonces…?- pregunté.

Sacó un cuaderno de su bolsa y lo abrió.

- ¿Qué tema te interesa?- preguntó.

Me quedé pensando por unos momentos.

El día que la profesora nos emparejó nos pidió un ensayo y puso una lista sobre los temas a elegir. A mí me había interesado escribirlo sobre mitología vikinga, sin embargo también Daidouji tenía que estar de acuerdo conmigo.

- Err… ¿Mitología…?- "empecé".

- ¿Vikinga?- preguntó sonriendo.

- ¡¿De verdad, Daidouji?- pregunté ilusionado.

- Sí. Noté que cuando la profesora escribió ese tema casi te sales del asiento de la impresión.

- Jajajaja. Lo sé- le dije-. Es que me llama mucho ese tema en particular.

- De acuerdo. Empezaremos la investigación para el ensayo- me dijo.

- Espérame tantito. Voy por mi laptop.

Me paré y entré a mi cuarto. Tomé la computadora del escritorio con todo y su cable y al jalarla oí como se cayeron mis bocinas nuevas. Azotaron en el piso lo más aparatosamente que pudieron. Sí, no desconecté el auxiliar y me cargué las bocinas nuevas que me compré en mi cumpleaños con ahorros de casi 4 meses. Ni modo, tendría que dejar de comer otra vez.

- ¿Qué paso?- entró Eriol corriendo.

- No desconecté las bocinas de la computadora y ya valieron- le dije casi llorando.

- ¡Ah serás animal!- me dijo.

- ¡Cállate!

Salí del cuarto y puse la computadora frente a la mesita del sillón.

- ¿Sobre qué harán el ensayo?- preguntó Sakura observándonos desde el marco de la puerta que separa a la sala de la cocina.

- Mitología vikinga- contesté.

- ¡Oh! Qué bien.

- ¿Y ustedes?- preguntó Daidouji.

- Mitología griega- contestó Eriol.

Entró a la cocina de nuevo y Sakura lo siguió.

Volteé la mirada hacia Daidouji y vi que tenía los ojos pegados a la puerta de la cocina.

- Te prometo que Eriol no le hará nada. Así que no te preocupes.

Sus ojos que habían estado ausentes segundos atrás me miraron y alcancé a notar una pizca de… ¿indiferencia? Tal vez no capté muy bien lo que su mirada significó.

- ¿Empezamos?- me dijo muy seria.

- S-Sí…

¿Por qué se preocupaba de que Sakura estuviera en la cocina con Eriol? ¿Acaso desconfiaba tanto de él? Aparte, ya le había aclarado que ella estaría bien.

- ¿Daidouji…?- quise llamar su atención.

- ¿Sí, Li?- preguntó. Seguía seria.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté.

- Perfectamente.

¡_Awkward_!

Prendí mi computadora y empecé a buscar información. Mientras, ella tomaba notas y daba opiniones sobre la estructuración del trabajo.

Aunque parezca sencillo hacer un ensayo (que realmente lo es), éste trabajito en especial debía de constar de 15 páginas y una exposición. Nada más ("sarcasmo").

De pronto, escuchamos risas dentro de la cocina. ¿De qué tanto se reían aquellos dos? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué Eriol no había salido de la cocina con Sakura?

Iba a comentarle algo a Daidouji cuando la miré detenidamente. Tenía el semblante tenso y se veía molesta por algo.

- ¿En serio estas bien, Daidouji?- pregunté ya preocupado de verdad.

- Lamento que este un poco dispersa- me dijo-. Es sólo que…

Se quedó callada.

¿Ahora se pondría a llorar como Sakura? ¿Me tocaría ser por segunda vez, en menos de 2 horas, el hombro donde pudiera lamentarse?

- ¿Es algo que tenga que ver con Eriol o Sakura?- pregunté por lo bajo.

- No es nada.

En eso salió Eriol de la cocina seguido de Sakura. Los observamos y ella caminó hacía donde estábamos nosotros sentados.

- Eriol irá por la computadora. ¿Les importa si nos unimos?- preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

¿Eriol?... ¿Dónde quedó el Hiragiizawa?

- ¡Ah!, ¿ERIOL Y TU ya terminaron de tontear en la cocina?- preguntó Daidouji viendo a Sakura con cierto… ¿rencor es la palabra? Al parecer, también Daidouji notó la informalidad de Sakura al hablar de mi amigo.

- ¿De qué hablas Tomoyo?- le preguntó sorprendida.

Yo estaba justo en medio de las dos observándolas. Otra vez, ¡_awkward situation_!

- No te hagas Sakura.

- No te entiendo- le dijo con expresión de frustración.

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al cuarto de Eriol.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunté por lo bajo a Daidouji.

- Nada que puedas entender- me contestó secamente.

- Tal vez si tratas de explicármelo pueda ayudarte- ofrecí.

¡¿De dónde salió eso?

- Lo lamento, pero no me siento cómoda en este momento- me dijo- ¿Me regalarías un vaso de agua?

Me levanté y entré a la cocina. Tomé un vaso y lo llené de agua. Salí y vi que tenía la vista pegada al cuarto de Eriol. Me senté y le extendí el vaso. Lo tomó entre sus manos y bebió. Se limpio la boca y colocó el vaso en la mesita.

- Sigamos- me dijo.

¿Es bipolar o qué?

Preferí darle por su lado puesto que no entiendo a las chicas, pese a haber vivido con 4 igual o peor de hormonales.

Eriol y Sakura salieron del cuarto y él llevaba la mochila donde guarda su laptop. Él me vio con cara de "no entiendo qué pasa aquí".

- Iremos a casa de Sakura- comentó.

- Que les vaya bien- dijo Daidouji sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida y no dijo nada. Puso cara de molestia y a Eriol se le notó la decepción reflejada en su rostro.

Obviamente si la chica que me gusta me hablara así, me sentiría mal.

- Nos vemos al rato, _mate_- le dije.

Tomó las llaves de su carro y salió después de Sakura. Cerró la puerta y se alcanzaron a oír murmullos a lo lejos.

Regresé mi mirada a Daidouji y tenía el semblante rígido. Realmente no entendía a esta chica.

Ya no quise preguntarle por tercera ocasión si se sentía bien así que preferí acaparar mi atención en la computadora.

De pronto y de la nada empecé a oírla sollozar.

Osea, ¿es en serio?

Se tapaba la cara con las manos y las recargaba sobre sus rodillas, moviendo los hombros. Sí, estaba llorando.

Pero, ¿por qué?

Traté de poner mi mano sobre su espalda ya que me carcomía la duda de si debía o no hacerlo, y cuando lo hice, en un rápido movimiento me agarró del cuello y enterró su cara en mi hombro.

Y vuelo a preguntar, ¿es en serio?

Estaba llorando de verdad. Y bastante fuerte.

- ¿Da-Daidouji, qué pasó?- le pregunté (OTRA VEZ).

- Lo siento mucho Li- me dijo aún llorando-. Es sólo que no me siento bien, y estoy muy confundida.

¿Confundida como por qué?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tengo miedo- siguió sollozando.

- ¿Tiene que ver con… Sakura?- pregunté.

- Por favor, no le digas esto a nadie- seguía llorando, pero ahora con menos intensidad.

- No, claro que no- le prometí.

- Lo siento Li… No tienes por qué aguantar mis cosas- me dijo.

Se apartó de mí y se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos. Suspiró y alzó la vista hasta quedar de frente conmigo.

De pronto me sentí confundido. Ambas chicas, al estar conmigo se pusieron a llorar y yo, con lo pésimo que soy para estas situaciones me sentí de lo más idiota. ¿Acaso Daidouji también me tenía la confianza que Sakura? ¿O qué?

Observé a Daidouji. Se veía realmente mal. Pero no lograba entender el por qué. Se veía tan centrada, y… ¿perfecta? De todas las chicas de la escuela nunca me habría imaginado que ella tuviera esta clase de reacciones. Al parecer, NADIE es perfecto.

- ¿Qué te parece si mejor continuamos otro día?- me preguntó.

- Pues, como tú te sientas- le dije.

Se levantó y me sonrió como mejor pudo.

- Nos vemos mañana.

Tomó su mochila y guardó su cuaderno.

- Deja que te lleve a tu casa- le dije. Me levanté y busqué las llaves.

- No es necesario. Prefiero irme caminando- me contestó.

- No pienso dejar que te vayas sola- le dije.

- Pero ya te cause muchas molestias. Me sentiría peor.

- ¡Cálmate! No es para tanto- le dije-. Vamos, te llevo.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta y cerré.

¿Por qué las chicas son tan complicadas?

Definitivamente: "caras vemos, corazones no sabemos".

***Sakura PoV***

Estaba en la cocina platicando con Eriol y sentía la rara necesidad de ver que era lo que Syaoran y Tomoyo estaban haciendo. Ojalá nuestra suerte hubiera sido diferente. Tomoyo con Eriol y yo con Syaoran.

Después de un rato me contó una cosa súper cómica a la que no resistí reírme. No sabía que Eriol fuera tan divertido. Con razón a Tomoyo le gustaba. A parte de que no es feo.

- En fin, ¿qué le parece si nos ponemos a trabajar, Kinomoto?- me preguntó.

- Sí. Vamos a la sala con Tomoyo y Syaoran- le dije.

- Ah, olvidaba que usted y Xiao Lang ahora ya se hablan por el nombre- comentó.

- Sí. Es raro. Pero, prefiero hacerlo así- le dije.

- ¿No te molestaría si yo hiciera lo mismo?- preguntó.

- ¿Bromeas?- pregunté-. ¡Sería genial!

- ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto.

- Bueno, Sakura, voy por la computadora. ¿Mitología griega entonces?

- Afirmativo.

Se rió y salimos de la cocina. Vi en la sala a Syaoran con Tomoyo muy juntos. No, no me gusto. Pero intenté no demostrarlo y me acerqué a ellos. Romper esa "unión" que tenían y que no me incluía.

Sin embargo al acercarme, Tomoyo me vio con cara de pocos amigos y no me sentí bienvenida para nada.

Comenté que Eriol iría por la computadora.

- ¿Les importa si nos unimos?- pregunté al sentarme a un lado de Syaoran.

Lo siguiente que me dijo Tomoyo me lo tomé muy mal.

- ¡Ah!, ¿ERIOL Y TU ya terminaron de tontear en la cocina?-remarcó el "Eriol".

¿A qué viene eso?

- ¿De qué hablas Tomoyo?- le pregunté. Me estaba confundiendo.

- No te hagas Sakura- me contestó cortante.

¿Acaso le había molestado que Eriol y yo hubiéramos querido acercarnos a ella y a Syaoran? Pero si a ella no le gusta Syaoran, ¿por qué esa actitud?

- No te entiendo.

Me levanté con mucho coraje. La miré por última vez y me fui al cuarto de Eriol.

- ¿No te parecería mejor si fuésemos a mi casa a hacer el trabajo?- le pregunté a Eriol.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- me preguntó confundido.

- Me sentiría mejor. Tomoyo se puso en un plan de simple que no entiendo y no tengo ganas de lidiar con eso- le dije.

¿Por qué me estaba sintiendo de ésta manera? Jamás me había tratado así ni tampoco había cuestionado absolutamente ninguna de las reacciones de mi prima. Tal vez me sentía mal y esas cosas porque al ponerse así conmigo me hacía sentir vulnerable frente a Syaoran. No lo sé.

- Pues, como quieras Sakura- me dijo.

Tomó su computadora y la guardó en una funda. La metió en una mochila y salimos del cuarto. Intentamos despedirnos de Syaoran y Tomoyo. Digo intentamos porque prácticamente ella nos corrió.

Antes de salir volteé a ver a Syaoran y noté que miraba afligido a Tomoyo.

¡ARGH! ¿Qué, ahora se quedaría también con él? ¿No tenía suficiente con Eriol como para quitarme a Syaoran ahora que sabe que me gusta?

- ¿Pasó algo entre tú y Tomoyo?- preguntó Eriol.

- La verdad no sé. Anda muy rara- le dije.

Nos subimos al carro y durante el trayecto fuimos hablando sobre el trabajo para no recordar nada sobre el "incidente" con mi prima.

Al llegar a mi casa, entramos y ahí estaba mi madre.

- Hola mamá- saludé-. Traje a un amigo para hacer una tarea.

- Buenas tardes señora Kinomoto- saludó Eriol haciendo una reverencia-. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragiizawa.

- Buenas tardes Eriol- saludó mi madre.

- Haremos la tarea en el cuarto de estudio- le dije.

- De acuerdo. Si necesitan algo aquí estaré- nos dijo mi mamá.

- Con su permiso señora- se despidió Eriol con otra reverencia.

Mi madre le sonrió y regresó a la sala.

- Por aquí- dirigí a Eriol.

Entramos al cuarto donde mi padre prácticamente vivía cuando estaba en casa. Parecía una biblioteca en miniatura puesto que hay un montón de libros de mi papá.

- ¿Tu padre es profesor?- preguntó Eriol.

- Sí. Es arqueólogo y da clases, pero también es investigador.

- ¡_Cool_!

Nos sentamos en la mesa y Eriol sacó su computadora.

- Creo que por aquí podríamos encontrar algún libro que hable sobre mitología griega-le dije a Eriol.

- Tal vez. ¿Quieres que busquemos?- ofreció.

- No, buscaré yo y tú en internet.

Me levanté de mi silla y me puse a buscar.

Después de unos 10 minutos de búsqueda, encontré 3 libros que hablaban sobre mitos y cultura. Los tomé y los puse junto a la computadora.

- Estos pueden servir- le dije.

Dejó la computadora y se puso a hojear el libro de hasta arriba. Estuvimos leyendo un buen rato hasta que el teléfono de Eriol sonó.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó al descolgar.

Yo me paré y salí para que él tuviera privacidad. Vi en el reloj de enfrente que ya eran las 6:25 y que ya llevábamos mucho tiempo estudiando.

- ¿Qué te parece si continuamos otro día?- me preguntó.

- ¿Todo bien?- le pregunté.

- Por el momento sí- me dijo. No le creí. Me sonrío. Seguí sin creerle.

- Te acompaño a la puerta.

Tomó sus cosas y salió.

Subí a mi habitación y chequé mi celular. Nada. Tenía que hablar con Tomoyo ahora que ya me sentía relajada y sin una pizca de incomodidad ni coraje. Total, ella es mi prima y sabe que la quiero por sobre todas las cosas. Aparte, le debo una disculpa por sentir un poco de celos por cómo estaba como estaba con Syaoran en la tarde. Limar asperezas.

Marqué el número de su celular (que OBVIO me sé de memoria) y esperé.

- ¿Sakura?- escuché la voz de Tomoyo del otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Tomoyo- saludé.

- ¡Oh, Sakura! Estaba a punto de llamarte- me dijo-. Lo siento tanto, no debí de haberte tratado así.

- No te preocupes, Tomoyo. Yo no debí sentir celos de…

- ¿Celos?- me interrumpió.

- Sí. Bueno, sentí un poco de celos cuando salimos de la cocina y te vi con… Syaoran- le expliqué.

- ¡Ay! Sakura, yo también sentí celos de ti y Eriol. Perdóname.

- No, estamos bien. Fuimos ambas. Yo también lo lamento.

- Me habría encantado poder trabajar con Eriol, pero me cuesta un poco entenderlo. Y no sé por qué me pongo de esa manera cuando veo que no me hace caso- me dijo. Parecía a punto de llorar.

- Pues piénsalo como yo, que a ti te tocó con quien yo quisiera trabajar- le recordé.

- Sí. Tenemos que controlarnos.

Nos reímos en una carcajada. Muy bien, he resuelto la problemática con mi prima.

- En vez de que esto nos separe, hay que intentar verlo como una oportunidad para conocer a nuestros futuros cuñados- dijo Tomoyo con una risotada.

- ¡Tomoyo!

No paré de reír. Cuando colgamos me sentí mejor. Sin un peso encima.

Me metí a bañar y cuando salí fui hacía el cuarto de estudio y saqué uno de los libros para la tarea. Me lo llevé a mi cuarto y me puse a leerlo. Vaya que es interesante la mitología griega.

Como a la media hora me empezaron a pesar los ojos, dejé el libro a un lado y apagué la lámpara. No pude evitar imaginar que Syaoran estaba ahí conmigo, y me sonreía. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y sin poder evitarlo, me quedé dormida.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

¡FIN!

Osea, de este capítulo (:

Espero que les haya gustado.

Me encantó hacer que Tomoyo se pusiera celosa de Sakura y más que se enojara con ella pues es algo que no me ha tocado leer… creo.

Tal vez alguien más haya tenido esa idea, pero no la he visto.

En fin, un mega abrazo y un beso a todas las chicas que me han apoyado desde el principio.

No sé qué haría sin ustedes u.u

Cuídense mucho,y ¡nos leemos prontísimo! (:

A.


	13. De Ridículos y Planes

__¡Hola de nuevo! n_n

Regresando con un nuevo capítulo.

Espero que les guste mucho... No sé, no tuve mucha inspiración, pero no importa xD hice lo mejor que pude...

En fin, ¡disfruten!

A.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría sólo con Syaoran u.u

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

"_**De Ridículos y Planes"**_

***Syaoran PoV***

Estaba parado en el mercado, detrás del carrito del mandado con una cara de "diversión" que simplemente no podía con ella. Veía a una niña haciendo el berrinche de su vida a su pobre madre porque no le quería comprar unas galletas que tienen chispitas de colores. Toda la gente a nuestro alrededor se les quedaba viendo de manera reprobatoria. Estaba muy atento observando como la madre le tapaba la boca a la chiquilla cuando oí a Eriol del otro lado del pasillo.

- ¡_Babe_! ¿De qué leche prefieres? ¿Deslactosada o descremada?- preguntó sosteniendo dos cartones de leche, uno en cada mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Da igu…

- Deslactosada mi vida, que luego te salen unos gases, que para qué te cuento- dijo acercándose al carrito justo cuando iban pasando dos chicas muy guapas a nuestro lado que se soltaron a carcajadas por el comentario.

- Serás pendejo- le solté- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

- ¿De qué hablas, cariño?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

No tenía caso seguir con esa conversación. Se haría tonto y si le seguía dando importancia me seguiría molestando.

Justo acababa de ignorarlo cuando se acercó una señora de edad avanzada y nos dijo:

- Me da gusto ver a una pareja de chicos como ustedes sin preocuparse de lo que diga la gente- sonrió.

"¡¿PERO QUÉ…?"

- Lo sé señora, no hay razón para avergonzarnos- le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa soñadora y tomando mi brazo como si fuésemos pareja.

No pude evitar ponerme rojo. Quite mi brazo de su agarre y lo empujé.

- No se confunda señora. Sólo somos amigos.

Avancé con el carrito y dejé a Eriol atrás.

- Que mal educado eres, Xiao Lang- me dijo Eriol una vez que me alcanzó.

No le contesté. ¿Acaso valía la pena?

- ¿Ahora vas a ignorarme?- preguntó.

Seguí callado. No le daría ninguna respuesta porque ya me tenía harto de sus chistesitos.

Llegamos a la caja a pagar y noté como la cajera observaba a Eriol mientras él estaba recargado en el carro jugando con el celular y dejándome todo el trabajo de descargar las cosas. Jalé el carro hacia adelante y claramente vi cómo perdía equilibrio y caía estrepitosamente al piso. La chica se asustó (y creo que toda la gente que lo vio) y me gritó un "¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?".

Yo seguía riéndome porque fue mi venganza. Dulce venganza.

Eriol se levantó, se limpió la ropa y me miro con odio.

- ¿Así que esa fue tu patética venganza?- me preguntó.

- ¿Está bien?- le preguntó la muchacha asustada aún.

- Sí, gracias- le respondió Eriol.

- ¿Puedes cobrarme?- le pregunté a la chica. Ella sólo me observó y extendió el brazo para que yo le pagara.

- ¿Osea que seguirás ignorándome, a pesar de haberme ridiculizado?- me preguntó Eriol.

- ¿Y tú no me has ridiculizado lo suficiente este día?- le pregunté cortante y sin voltear a verlo.

- _Pussy_- me soltó.

Avanzamos al estacionamiento y guardamos las cosas en la cajuela. Aún seguía enfadado con Eriol por imprudente. Supongo que él también estaba molesto conmigo por vengativo. ¿Adivinen qué? Me importaba un pepino.

Subimos al carro de Eriol (yo iba manejando porque al parecer lo que él quería ese sábado era tener chofer y "esposa", ya que no hizo absolutamente NADA).

- ¿Qué vamos a comer hoy, Xiao Lang?- me preguntó de la nada cuando aparqué una vez que llegamos a casa.

- No sé que vayas a comer tú- le contesté-. No pienso cocinar para ti.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó- ¡Todavía que te acompañé de compras!

- Eriol, no soy ni tu esposa ni tu sirvienta. Y tenías que venir de todas formas porque tu alacena estaba más vacía que la mía.

- ¿Y…?

- Y te callas.

Nos dispusimos a guardar las cosas cuando entramos al departamento. Aún no sabía qué comería a pesar de estar muriendo de hambre. Por eso fuimos al mercado, porque según yo el apetito y toda esa comida me haría llegar a una solución.

- Xiao Lang…-me llamó Eriol.

- Dime- contesté.

Estaba callado. Volteé a verlo y vi que estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina con aire pensativo. Se me hizo raro. ¿Tan flojo era que no quería cocinar?

- ¿Qué pasó?- volví a preguntar.

- ¿No te inquieta que Mei Ling quiera venir para contarte "algo"?- me preguntó.

¡Claro!, lo había olvidado por completo. Ayer, después de dejar a Daidouji en su casa, llegué al departamento y sonó el teléfono.

***Flash Back***

- Li al habla- contesté después de correr para atender el teléfono que escuché cuando apenas iba subiendo las escaleras.

- ¡Xiao Lang! ¡Soy Mei Ling!- gritó mi prima al otro lado del auricular. Tuve que retirar mi oído del dichoso aparato por temor a quedar sordo.

- No grites Mei Ling- le reclamé.

- ¡Ay, como eres enojón Xiao Lang!- volvió a gritar.

"¡QUE NO GRITES, CON UN CARAJO!".

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?- fui al grano.

- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- respondió un tanto molesta. Rodé los ojos y seguí callado- ¿Cómo estas, primo favorito de mi vida?

- Bien.

Silencio absoluto otra vez. Supongo que ya se dieron cuenta que no tengo muchas ganas de platicar con ella.

- Eres un odioso- me dijo.

- ¿Pasó algo?- pregunté.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que si pasó algo- repetí.

- No, ¿por…

- ¿Entonces?-pregunté ya impaciente.

- Necesito platicar contigo, Xiao Lang- me dijo.

- ¿Acerca de qué?- pregunté.

- En una semana iré a Japón para contarte- me dijo.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Sí, así como lo oyes.

- No Mei Ling, no vas a venir. Así que me vas a decir aquí y ahora que es lo que tanto necesitas que yo sepa- le dije.

No estaba de humor para tenerla cerca. Ni ahora ni nunca.

No me malinterpreten, quiero a mi prima. Pero hace un par de años estuvo "enamorada" de mí. Y me acosaba y yo no podía tener amigas de ninguna clase porque las corría. Me celaba mucho, y al parecer aún lo hace.

- Tendrás que esperar Xiao Lang- me dijo-. Nos vemos en una semana.

- Mei Ling, espe…

Colgó.

Sin saber qué hacer durante unos segundos y al notar que Eriol estaba desaparecido, le marqué.

- ¿Qué pasó?- me contestó.

- ¡_Dude_!, ¿dónde estás?- pregunté.

- En casa de Sakura. Ya voy de regreso- me dijo.

- Mei Ling va a venir en una semana- le solté.

- ¡¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido- ¿Por qué?

- Sólo me dijo que quiere decirme algo y que va a venir exclusivamente a contarme.

- Que personita tan más extraña- comentó.

- Bueno, te espero.

- Voy para allá.

Colgamos y me encerré en mi cuarto.

¿Pero a qué demonios viene esa mujer? ¿Habrá pasado algo? _¿Habrá hecho algo?_

***Fin Flash Back***

- Realmente no sé- le contesté-. Digamos que no esperaba que quisiera venir. Nunca ha venido, ¿por qué ahora sí?

- Es extraño- comentó- ¿No la notaste rara?

- Gritona como siempre- le dije.

- ¿Y nada más?

Ahora que lo recuerdo, a pesar de lo gritona y ridícula que es Mei Ling, sí noté cierto cambio drástico en cuanto a cómo hablaba. Un poco… ¿agitada?... ¿asustada?

- No sé- contesté.

Eriol entrecerró los ojos y se levantó de la silla.

- Creo que tendremos que esperar una semana para enterarnos- dijo.

- ¿TENDREMOS?- pregunté.

- ¡Claro! ¿O no pensabas decirme?- hizo ojos de cachorro.

- Eres un metiche- le reproché.

- Claro que no.

- Claro que sí.

Tomé un onigiri y salí de la cocina.

- ¿Por qué me dices así, Xiao Lang?- reclamó- ¡Obviamente me preocupas mucho!

- Te preocupa enterarte del chisme, que es otra cosa- le dije.

Me senté en el sillón y prendí la televisión. No tenía ganas de discutir con él por claro complejo de vieja metiche que tiene. Eriol se sentó a mi lado y puso atención a la pantalla. De pronto sonó mi celular informándome que había recibido un mensaje. Era Yamazaki.

- Dice Takashi que si queremos hacer algo esta noche- le comenté a Eriol.

- ¿Billar otra vez?- preguntó.

- Pues no tenemos nada que hacer, ¿qué más da a donde vayamos?

- De acuerdo.

Le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que estaba bien y a los 3 minutos me contestó "_Por cierto, llevaré a Chiharu_".

¡AISH!

- Al parecer haremos mal tercio tú y yo- comenté.

- ¡No jodas!- gritó.

- ¡Uy!, que las chicas te escucharan hablando así, amigo mío. No tienen ni idea de lo doble cara que eres- le dije.

¿Ya ven que Eriol siempre se comporta diferente cuando hay chicas?

- Es diferente. No puedo ser grosero con ellas- me dijo.

- Eres…

- ¿Un amor? Lo sé- me interrumpió.

Rodé los ojos y volteé hacía la cocina. En eso recordé a dos chicas que estuvieron aquí hace unos días. Primas. Una castaña de ojos verdes y otra pelinegra de ojos amatistas. ¿Entienden?

- ¿Qué te parece, si para no hacer mal tercio, invitamos a Sakura y Daidouji también?- le pregunté a Eriol.

Giró su cabeza lentamente hacía donde yo me encontraba. Al parecer no le sonó tan mala mi idea. Me miró unos segundos más y sonrío… De una manera muy pícara.

- Me parece una idea GENIAL- dijo.

Tomamos nuestros respectivos celulares y mandamos un mensaje a las chicas.

Ahora, a esperar que quieran venir.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? :D<br>Aún no sé si ellas aceptarán, pero planeo que al menos salgan una vez (:

Por cierto, leí un fic en inglés de una chica a la cual le pedí permiso para traducirlo (obviamente dándole el eterno crédito) y bueno, ¿falta decir que SÍ me lo concedió? :D

Espero que lo lean y lo disfruten... intentaré hacerlo en estas fechas, para que lo chequen... esta muy divertido y bonito.

En fin, espero que estén muy bien... Gracias por su apoyo, y porfis déjenme reviews, quejas, etc. para que yo pueda seguir haciendo un buen trabajo n_n aparte de que me alegran el día.

Un beso y un abrazo... ¡Nos leemos! :D

A.


	14. La Salida

_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo (:**_

_**Espero que les guste... **_

_**A.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría sólo con Syaoran u.u

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

"_**La Salida pt. 1"**_

***Sakura PoV***

- Sakura, ¿gustas un café con una rebanada de pastel?- preguntó mi mamá al entrar a mi cuarto.

- ¡CLARO!

Esta mañana, mi papá salió de viaje a Australia por el trabajo y regresaría en 3 semanas, así que por el momento sólo éramos mamá y yo. Teníamos esa costumbre de platicar los sábados por la tarde con un café y pastel, ya fuese comprado o hecho por papá, así que esa invitación no me era nada extraña. Me encanta platicar con mi madre.

Bajé las escaleras y le ayude a cortar dos rebanadas de un pastel de fresa y vainilla, así como preparar las tazas con azúcar y leche. Subimos las cosas al cuarto de televisión y pusimos música.

- ¿Ya sabes cuando son las fechas para hacer el examen a la universidad?- me preguntó mi mamá.

- Dijeron que nos darían fechas para apartar lugar en enero. Sin embargo, escuché por ahí que el examen lo tienen contemplado para abril- contesté.

- ¡Ay Sakura, qué emoción! Ya estás grande- me dijo emocionada.

- No es para tanto mamá- dije apenada-. Aún no logro definir qué es lo que quiero hacer.

- ¿No habías dicho que arquitectura?

- Sí, pero también me interesan la literatura inglesa y la biología marina- contesté.

- Bueno, lo que sea que decidas sé que lo harás excelente- me sonrió. Hizo que me sonrojara de pena.

Me da gusto que mi madre confíe tanto en mí y hacerla sentirse orgullosa.

- ¿Y no has hablado con Tomoyo sobre la universidad?- me preguntó. Mi madre siempre ha estado al pendiente de mi prima porque (obvio) la considera otra hija (que de hecho sí se parecen un montón).

- Ya te la sabes, diseñadora- contesté.

- Bueno, no la culpo, tiene buen estilo y hace ropa preciosa- comentó-. Ojalá que cuando termine trabaje conmigo.

- Esos son sus planes- le dije-. Muere porque la contrates ya.

- Sí, ya lo sé. Pero aún no puedo darle ese trabajo, debido a que requiere más experiencia- dijo mi madre-. Sin embargo, ni dudo que le irá excelente.

Seguimos platicando otro rato más cuando oí que sonó mi celular. Salí del cuarto de televisión y corrí al mío para checar el mensaje. Era Eriol.

"_Hola Sakura, estaba pensando, ¿no te gustaría salir en la noche un rato? Estaremos Xiao Lang, Mihara, Takashi, Tomoyo (si es que acepta) y tu_".

¿Tomoyo, si es que acepta?

Le marqué. No sonó ni dos veces.

- Hola Sakura, estaba a punto de llamarte- me contestó del otro lado.

- ¿Recibiste el mensaje de Eriol?- pregunté.

- No. Li me mandó mensaje- me contestó.

- ¿Quieres ir?- pregunté deseando que dijera "sí".

- No lo sé. No tengo nada para ponerme- dijo.

¡AY, AJÁ!

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eso no te lo creíste ni TÚ!- le dije como pude porque no podía dejar de reírme.

- Ay, ¡cállate!- me dijo riendo también.

- ¿Vamos, pues?- pregunté de nuevo.

- De acuerdo- contestó.

Colgué y regresé con mi mamá. No había pensado en que debía pedirle permiso para irme. Yo haciendo planes y quién sabe si ella me dejaría salir.

- ¿Mamá?- intenté parecer "casual".

- No te hagas que ya te oí hablando con Tomoyo- me dijo con cara de "te descubrí".

- ¿Está bien si voy?- pregunté con ojos de cachorro.

- No hay problema- me sonrío. Grité de la emoción, la abracé diciéndole como un millón de veces "te quiero, eres la mejor" y corrí al baño.

Antes de eso le mandé un mensaje a Eriol y le dije que sí, y que Tomoyo también iría. Al salir del baño vi que me había contestado con un: "_Paso por ti a las 8_". Ojalá Tomoyo no se enoje de nuevo.

Me puse un vestido de corte recto, corto y de color rojo. Alacié mi cabello y me puse muy poco maquillaje. Realmente no tengo ni idea de a dónde vamos a ir, pero quiero que Syaoran me vea sólo a mí. Tal vez pase algo. No lo sé.

Terminé de arreglarme a las 7:47, así que bajé a tomar un poco de agua. Sonó mi celular y era Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué pasó Tomoyo?- pregunté.

- Va a ir Eriol por ti, ¿verdad?- preguntó incómoda.

"¡Rayos!"

- S-sí…

- De acuerdo. Es que Li vendrá por mí.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, sólo quería saber si estabas en la misma situación que yo.

- ¿Situación?

- Claro, boba. Eriol contigo, Li conmigo… ¿entiendes?- dijo exasperada. Ya sé que la hago perder la paciencia muy rápido.

- ¡Ah!, cierto. ¿No te molesta?- pregunté nerviosa.

- No, estamos en las mismas.

- ¿Y sabes a dónde iremos?- pregunté.

- No, pero espero que te hayas arreglado- dijo con voz amenazante-. De nada me sirve darte consejos y comprarte vestidos para que NO los uses.

- ¡YA SÉ! Para tu información, si me arreglé, ¿eh?- le dije.

- Ya veremos. Te dejo, que Li ya llegó.

- Muy bien…Por cierto, ¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLO QUE ES MÍO!- amenacé.

- ¡Jah! Si no es MI Eriol, querida.

Y colgó.

Ahora falta que lleguen por mí.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando sonó el timbre. Corrí a la puerta y vi a Eriol vestido de manera un poco formal. Definitivamente hice bien en arreglarme.

- Hola- saludé.

- Te ves muy bien Sakura- me dijo. Me sonrojé y con mucha pena le dije "gracias".

Me despedí de mi mamá y salimos. Me sentía rara porque no sabía a dónde iríamos y porque moría de ganas de ver a Syaoran y que él me viera.

Llegamos al centro donde se veía bastante movimiento. Batallamos un rato para encontrar estacionamiento. Después de un rato, aparcamos, Eriol corrió a abrirme la puerta y me ayudó a bajar.

Caminamos dos cuadras hasta llegar a un restaurante. En la entrada estaban Yamazaki y Chiharu acompañados por Tomoyo y Syaoran (quien se veía irresistiblemente guapo).

Él levantó la vista hacia donde yo venía llegando con Eriol y, ¿noté un sonrojo?, tal vez no porque yo estaba demasiado sonrojada.

- ¡SAKURA!- escuché a mi prima emocionada corriendo a abrazarme.

- Hola Tomoyo- apenas solté porque me tenía apresada y ni podía respirar.

- Te ves preciosa Tomoyo- le dijo Eriol. Ella me soltó y se sonrojó y agradeció.

- También te ves muy bien, Eriol.

Caminé hasta llegar a Syaoran. Me sentía apenadísima.

- Te ves preciosa, Sakura- me dijo acercándose a darme un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias- me sonrojé AÚN MÁS-. Te ves muy guapo, Syaoran.

- Gracias.

Silencio incómodo.

Hasta que Yamazaki habló.

- Bueno, hasta que por fin llegaron. Pensamos que los habían secuestrado un grupo de extraterrestres.

- ¡Cállate Takashi!- gritó Chiharu dándole una palmada en la cabeza.

- ¿Tienen hambre?- preguntó Yamazaki.

- Sí, un poco- contestamos Tomoyo y yo.

- Claro- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

- Pues entremos a cenar- dijo Chiharu.

Caminamos hacia la entrada y nos dirigimos hacía una mesa en la esquina cerca de la chimenea.

Al parecer nadie tenía ni idea de cómo actuar. Y se me hacía incómodo no tener de que hablar.

- Los hemos invitado a salir, porque Chiharu y yo estamos cumpliendo 9 años de novios- dijo Yamazaki interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

¡¿Qué?

- ¿Nueve?- pregunté asombrada.

- Sí- contestó Chiharu emocionada.

- Wow, es bastante tiempo- comentó Eriol-. Felicidades.

Tomoyo, Syaoran y yo lo secundamos.

- Gracias chicos- dijo Chiharu con una sonrisa-. Takashi y yo les agradecemos el que hayan querido venir.

- Gracias a ustedes- dijo Syaoran.

¡Por Dios! Se veía guapísimo.

- Teníamos muchas ganas de festejar, pero no sabíamos cómo, ni con quien- comentó Chiharu.

- Claro que sí sabíamos con quien, osita- le dijo Yamazaki a… Osita (¡pff! Qué risa)…

- ¡No me digas así enfrente de la gente!- le reclamó Chiharu a Yamazaki-. En fin, el chiste es salir a divertirnos con nuestros amigos y esperar a que sea una excelente noche…

Y vaya que lo sería… O eso creí.

* * *

><p>¡Hola otra vez! (:<p>

Regresé después de un tiempo perdida por falta de inspiración...

Problemas en el paraíso, ¡pero todo bien ahora sí! (:

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo n.n

¡Un beso!

**A.**


	15. Consecuencias

Hola de nuevo...

Aquí un nuevo capítulo... Les comento que en realidad no hay segunda parte del capitulo de "La Salida" puesto que lo he pensado un poco y decidí que las dejare con la duda, aunque obviamente sabrán que onda después. Ya saben, siempre las hago esperar un poco, pero es por el bien de esta historia.

En fin, ¡disfruten este capitulo dedicado a todas ustedes!

**A.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría sólo con Syaoran u.u

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

"_**Consecuencias"**_

***Tomoyo PoV***

A lo lejos escucho el sonido que emite mi celular cuando me llaman. Estoy acostada repasando cada momento que aconteció la noche anterior. Ya es tarde, lo sé. Sin embargo siento que realmente no estoy dentro de mi cuerpo. Como si flotara en una nube. Mi teléfono sigue sonando. No me quiero levantar. No quiero saber nada.

El teléfono cesa de hacer ruido. Fijo mi mirada en dirección opuesta a donde está el aparato y junto mis manos para ponerlas bajo mi cabeza, en mi mejilla izquierda.

Vuelve a sonar mi celular. ¿Es la novena vez? ¿La onceava? No recuerdo. Ya ha sonado muchas veces.

Pasaron un par de minutos (o tal vez horas, no lo sé), cuando me levanto. Avanzo hacia la puerta de mi baño y entro. Como en automático me desvisto, abro el flujo de agua de la ducha y entro. El agua caliente me empapa completamente. Siento cómo el calor se vuelve mayor, sin embargo no me muevo. Me quema el agua, pero no me puedo mover. No me quiero mover.

Observo las partes de mi cuerpo que están en contacto con el agua hirviente. Están rojas.

Y de pronto, como si una punzada recorriese todo mi cuerpo, me retiro del flujo de agua con rapidez y choco con la pared de mi baño.

Lentamente voy resbalando contra la pared, me siento en el piso de mi baño flexionando mis piernas con mis brazos rodeándolas y hundiendo mi cabeza entre ellas. El único ruido que se escucha es el del agua cayendo. Pero en mi cabeza sólo escucho la voz de él. De Eriol. Y las últimas palabras que me dijo antes de irse, sin dejarme explicarle absolutamente nada.

Pasados unos minutos salí de la regadera, me puse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y caminé hacia mi tocador. Me miré en el espejo y simplemente no me reconocí. Los ojos hinchados y rojos. Me dolía la garganta, pero no como si estuviera enferma, sino como cuando tengo un nudo reprimido por las ganas de llorar.

¿Por qué fui tan idiota?

Recargué mis codos en el tocador y puse mi cabeza sobre mis manos. Sollozando.

Volvió a sonar mi celular.

Dejé que sonara 4 veces y lo tomé. Era Sakura. Descolgué.

- ¿Hola?- contesté.

- Tomoyo, ¿por qué no me contestabas?- reclamó enojada.

- Estaba dormida- mentí.

- No, no lo estabas- dijo. Se notaba molesta-. Me estabas evitando.

- Como digas Sakura- dije con molestia.

- ¡Oye! No tienes porque ponerte así conmigo- me reclamó-. Me preocupas, pero si voy a recibir este trato no tiene ningún sentido que siga rogándote para que me hagas caso.

- ¡¿Qué no entiendes que me siento miserable?- pregunté con mucho coraje- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la enorme estupidez que cometí?

- Y porque me doy cuenta es por lo que te estoy tratando de ayudar- me contestó igual de enojada.

- No me estas ayudando, Sakura ¡Lo siento, pero no lo estás haciendo!

- Cuando madures, hablamos entonces. No tiene caso que me ponga de alfombra para ti cuando claramente la que está mal eres tú.

Y colgó.

"¡MALDITA SEA!" pensé.

Aventé mi teléfono al otro lado de mi cuarto contra la pared y cayó en la alfombra. No se rompió, pero si eso hubiese pasado, me habría importado muy poco.

Me observé de nuevo en el espejo. A la mente me vino la cara de Eriol, y vi como mis ojos se volvían acuosos. Su mirada con coraje, sus puños cerrados. Las lágrimas me ganaron y no pude detenerme. Me lamenté una vez más.

No puedo creer el efecto que una persona a quien apenas conocí puede tener tanto efecto emocional en mí. Cada una de sus palabras eran una puñalada en el pecho. Y recordarlas hacía que me sintiera aún peor.

¿Cómo es posible que me dejara llevar de esa manera?

Y ahora me había vuelto a pelear con Sakura por una estupidez mía.

¿Qué me está pasando, por Dios?

Levanté la cabeza y me observé por segunda ocasión. Mi cabello ya estaba parcialmente seco. Lentamente voy observando mis brazos y se ven rojos en las zonas donde cayó el agua hirviendo. Me puse crema y me levanté para ir a mi armario por ropa. ¿A dónde iría?

Necesito salir y despejarme.

Necesito alguien con quien hablar… Y disculparme… otra vez.

***Sakura PoV***

¡No puedo creer que sea tan idiota!

Soy la única que ha estado para ella siempre, que la ha escuchado, aconsejado (menos veces de las que ella a mí, pero no es el punto)… No es para que me hable de esa manera cuando estoy dispuesta a estar con ella y apoyarla.

¡Dios mío! Ojalá se arrepienta de lo que me acaba de hacer.

Volteo a ver mi celular que aún sigue en mi mano y marcó el número de Syaoran.

- Hola, ¿qué pasó?- contesta.

- ¿Cómo está Eriol?- pregunté.

- No ha vuelto desde la mañana en que salió de casa- me dijo. Se notaba preocupado-. Tampoco me ha mandado ningún mensaje pese a que le he enviado dos y marcado otras tres veces. ¿Qué tal está Daidouji?

- Mal. Acabo de hablar con ella y se portó como una tonta- le dije con mucho coraje-. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos peleamos en tu casa el otro día?

- Sí.

- Pues algo parecido. Esta fuera de sus cabales en este momento.

- Vaya, y pensar que se ve tan diferente cuando no la conoces- comentó.

- En realidad nunca habíamos peleado, si te soy honesta- confesé-. Es tan raro de ella esta actitud últimamente. Me empieza a preocupar.

- ¿Nunca se habían peleado?- preguntó Syaoran con mucha sorpresa-. ¿De verdad?

- En serio, no te miento.

Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos. ¿Qué más podía decirle?

En eso, del otro lado de la línea se escuchó que abrían la puerta.

- Sakura, acaba de llegar Eriol- me dijo Syaoran asustado.

- Habla con él. Después te llamó.

- De acuerdo- dijo. Y colgó.

Dejé el celular en la mesita de noche a un lado de mi cama y bajé a la cocina.

- ¿Qué haces mamá?

- Hablaba con Touya en el teléfono- me dijo-. En tres semanas se van a Alemania.

- ¿Tan rápido?- pregunté. Me dolió el estómago muy feo.

- Sí, muy rápido- comentó. Se veía triste-. Pero me alegro por ellos, sé que será un cambio para algo bueno.

- Ojalá- comenté.

- ¿Quieres comer?- preguntó.

- No, gracias. Prefiero sólo tomar agua.

Tomé un vaso del fregadero y lo llené de agua.

- Hija, ¿honestamente, crees que puedas tomar bien el hecho de que Yue también se va?- preguntó sentándose frente a la barra que está entre la cocina y el comedor.

Casi me atraganto.

- N-No lo sé- tosí-. No lo he pensando.

- Oh…

- Supongo que sí. Lo normal- intenté decir. No estaba convencida.

- Quiero que entiendas que, de corazón, espero que encuentres a alguien para ti- me dijo con tono melancólico-. Me haría infeliz que no encuentres a nadie que te quiera, o peor, que tu no encuentres a nadie a quien querer.

Y de pronto, y no sé porque, se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos y una lágrima se le escapó.

- ¡Ay, mamá!- corrí a donde ella estaba y la abracé-. No te preocupes por eso. Créeme que estoy cerca de encontrar a alguien.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí mamá- le sonreí-. Creo que tu tristeza se debe a que extrañas a papá y que Touya está próximo a irse, pero no te preocupes, aquí estoy yo. Y papá regresará pronto.

La volví a abrazar, le di un beso en una mejilla y la solté.

- Eres muy madura, Sakura- sonrió y se levantó de la silla. Avanzó por el pasillo oí que cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Me quedé ahí donde ella había estado hacía unos segundos y tomé asiento en su lugar.

Mi madre podía ser bastante extraña si se lo proponía.

En eso suena el timbre. ¿Quién será?

Corro a abrir y me encuentro a una Tomoyo llorosa, sin una pizca de maquillaje y un cabello totalmente desarreglado parada enfrente de la puerta.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- le pregunté asombrada.

- Quiero que sepas, antes que otra cosa, que lo lamento Sakura- me dijo sin moverse de donde estaba.

Me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté con cautela. Aún estaba molesta con ella por cómo me había tratado, pero no por eso iba a ser descortés con ella.

- No. Como te dije hace rato, me siento fatal- comentó con amargura.

Se sentó en el sillón de la sala y fijo la vista en sus manos.

- Me siento muy estúpida, Sakura. Perdóname por favor.

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Tomoyo- le dije. Me senté a su lado y tomé una de sus manos-. Sí, la regaste anoche. Pero yo siempre te lo he dicho, no te juzgo. No estabas "consciente".

- ¿No has hablado con Eriol?- levantó la vista y vi que en sus ojos había una tristeza enorme. Jamás la había visto de esa manera.

- No, pero acabo de hablar con Syaoran- le comenté.

- ¿Y qué te dijo de Eriol?

- Cuando le hablé llegó Eriol a su casa. Me dijo que en la mañana se había ido temprano y que apenas iba llegando- le dije.

No estaba segura hasta que punto estaba bien decirle todo esto.

- Necesito hablar con él Sakura. Explicarle… Que entienda que…

- No Tomoyo- la interrumpí-. No es necesario.

Se veía desesperada. Poco normal en ella.

Se quedó callada unos momentos y decidí abrazarla como señal de apoyo. Ella sollozó y dejé que se desahogara.

Un rato después, decidí preparar un té para que se tranquilizara. Decidimos que se quedara en casa esa noche para que no estuviera caminando sola por la calle en la noche.

- Me acaba de comentar mi mamá que Touya se va en tres semanas a Alemania- le dije a Tomoyo tratando de que se olvidara del tema de Eriol.

- ¿En serio?- se asombró-. Que rápido…

- Sí. Lo voy a extrañar mucho. A él y a Yukito…- comenté con un poco de tristeza.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Yue?- preguntó.

- Es diferente, pero sí, también lo voy a extrañar.

Ya se notaba mejor de ánimo, así que subimos a mi habitación a ver una película.

Nos acomodamos en la alfombra frente a mi televisión y puse play. Cerca de los 10 minutos de empezada la película sonó mi teléfono.

Era Syaoran.

Vi la cara de desesperación, asombro o susto de Tomoyo al ver el nombre en la pantalla del aparato y me sentí mal por ella.

- ¿Hola?- contesté.

Lo que me dijo Syaoran en ese momento deseé que no hubiera tenido que ser yo la persona que tendría que decírselo a Tomoyo.

Seguimos hablando unos segundos más y colgué.

- Tomoyo…- No podía verla a la cara.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasó Sakura?

Se veía totalmente fuera de sí. Se levantó de su lugar y me veía de una manera exigente de respuestas y desesperada.

- ¡Qué te dijo Sakura?- gritó.

- Tomoyo… Es que..

- ¡¿QUÉ?

- SIentate, por favor…

- ¡NO! ¡¿Qué te dijo Li?

Me levanté de mi lugar para quedar frente a frente y la abracé.

Tenía que decirle como serían las cosas.

- Tomoyo…- Sentí como sus piernas flaqueaban y cómo sus manos se aferraron a mi cuerpo.

Es ahora o nunca.

- Tomoyo, Eriol decidió regresar a Inglaterra.

Ahogó un grito. De pronto, sintiéndome impotente por no poder hacer nada, oí como empezaba a llorar de una manera que hizo que mi piel se enchinara. La abracé aún más fuerte y le dije:

- Se va mañana…

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado...

Aún no sé muy bien cómo continuar, sin embargo ya empecé otro capitulo, más aún no sé si es el que sigue o antes habrá otro... xD

Un beso a todas, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios n.n

Por favor, dejen reviews, no lean sin comentar u_u porque realmente me ayuda a inspirarme ya que para mí es una muestra de reconocimiento (que a lo mejor ni me merezco xD)

Gracias por todo, ¡un besote!

**A.**


	16. Decisión

_****_**¡HOLA!**

**Nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten (:**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría sólo con Syaoran u.u

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

"_**Decisión"**_

***Syaoran PoV***

Colgué con Sakura y observé a Eriol. Estaba serio. Se recargó contra la puerta, y suspiró.

- ¿_Dude_?- pregunté con cautela.

Levantó la cabeza lentamente y me observó. Siguió callado unos segundos más e hizo un gesto de levantar la cabeza, cuestionando.

- ¿Cómo sigues?

- Igual…- contestó sin ningún tipo de emoción. Volvió a agachar la cabeza.

Me levanté del sillón y caminé hacia donde él estaba. Quedé frente a él y puse una mano sobre su hombro. Levantó la vista y vi en sus ojos resentimiento.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunté.

- Acabo de hablar con mi padre- contestó. Seguíamos en la misma posición.

- ¿Y…? ¿Qué pasó?- me dio un vuelco el estómago.

¿Su abuelo estaría mal de nuevo?

- Pienso regresar a Inglaterra.

¡¿QUÉ?!

- ¿En serio?- pregunté totalmente sorprendido.

- Después de lo que me hizo Tomoyo, ¿crees que valga la pena quedarme aquí?- preguntó enojado.

- _Dude_, se realista… -le dije-. Ella no es tu novia, ni tu prometida… Nada… No tienes porqué tomar como personal sus acciones cuando realmente no te hizo nada.

Volvió a suspirar.

Se separó de la puerta y quite mi brazo de su hombro. Avanzó unos pasos hacía la sala y se sentó.

- Por lo mismo prefiero irme. No vale la pena que luche por algo que no existe.

- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunté confundido.

- No le gusto, _Xiao Lang_. Eso lo dejo muy claro anoche.

- No entiendo tu punto- le dije.

- Hablo de que realmente mi estancia en Japón es por ella. Si no fuese porque estoy enamorado de ella, ni siquiera estaría aquí- se agarró la cabeza con las manos, moviéndolas frenéticamente por su cabello-. Y después de verla bailando y besándose con otro chico… Bueno, al menos me doy cuenta de que no está interesada en mí.

- Eriol, ella estaba ebria- le dije tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón-. Tienes que entender que estaba desinhibida

- Lo sé…

- Tampoco la dejaste explicarte nada. Simplemente la observaste, ella te miró y tú negaste con la cabeza, saliste del bar y ella corrió detrás de ti.

- ¿_So_…?

- Se veía arrepentida. Cuando regresó con nosotros estaba pálida…y llorando.

- _Don't care anymore…_- levantó la cabeza y observó por la ventana, pensativo.

Volteé también hacía la ventana. Al parecer lloverá en la madrugada.

- No hay vuelta atrás, me voy mañana en la noche- dijo. Seguía observando la ventana.

- Es tu decisión, no mía- le dije.

Avancé a la cocina y la voz de Eriol me detuvo en seco.

- ¿Crees que lo que estoy por hacer no está bien, verdad?- señaló.

- ¿Qué te puedo decir?

- No mucho, en realidad.

- Eriol, si quieres que yo te detenga, lo siento… No va a pasar.

- No lo espero _Xiao Lang_, pero quiero tener los puntos claros, sobre la mesa- comentó.

- Tú solito te estás haciendo bolas- le dije, un poco exasperado-. Si quieres saber mi opinión, de amigo a amigo, sí, lo que estás por hacer no me parece correcto porqué me parece que en realidad estas huyendo.

- ¿Huyendo?- preguntó irónico.

- No te voy a obligar a que te quedes, de todas maneras te tienes que ir… Tarde o temprano te llamarían desde tu casa, y es algo que ambos sabemos desde hace tiempo- le dije-. Lo mejor que podrías hacer es hablar con Daidouji.

Como antes de decir la palabra "Daidouji" él estaba aún absorto en la ventana, con el simple hecho de mencionarla, giró su cabeza de manera violenta (casi se tuerce el cuello), me observó con ojos de "muérete", se levantó del sillón de la misma forma en la que se giró hace unos segundos, caminó hacía su cuarto y dio un portazo.

Creo, en el fondo, que fue esa su manera de decirme que no hablará con ella.

Entré a la cocina y me preparé un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y mermelada de frambuesa (mi favorito). Tomé del refrigerador una leche chocolatada que había comprado aquel día en el mercado y me senté en la silla cercana fregadero.

Cada 10 segundos volteaba al cuarto de Eriol.

Una vez que me terminé mi (exquisito, por cierto) emparedado, lavé mi plato y me fui a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Vi mis apuntes de cálculo y me puse a hacer los ejercicios de tarea.

Cerca de dos horas después, tocaron mi puerta. Obviamente es Eriol.

Me levanté de la silla de mi escritorio y abrí.

- ¿Crees que mañana puedas llevarme al aeropuerto en la tarde que salgas de la escuela?-preguntó.

- ¿Acaso no irás?- me sorprendí.

- Sólo a hablar con la directora y a presentar mi baja definitiva, luego regreso acá y termino de empacar- me sonrió. Fue la sonrisa más falsa que le visto desde que le conozco.

- ¿Osea que vas en serio?- pregunté en tono irónico.

- Sí- dijo como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo.

- Eriol…

- No lo digas… Por favor, no lo digas- dijo suplicante.

Me quedé callado y asentí.

- ¿Entonces, me llevarás?- volvió a preguntar.

Asentí de nuevo.

Se giró y caminó de regreso a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta. Y justo en ese mismo momento me sentí terriblemente mal… Por Daidouji y por él… Sobre todo por él.

Cerré mi puerta y me recosté en mi cama. Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo del pantalón y marqué el número de la última persona que me había hablado.

Sakura.

Tenía que decírselo. Y ella a Daidouji.

Y… ¿Porqué Sakura y no yo?

Sencillo, porque soy un maldito cobarde… No tengo cara para afrontar a Daidouji, y prefiero huir del problema.

Igual que Eriol.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? (:<br>Espero que les haya gustado... Tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo...

Sé que son cortas, pero trato de que sean concisas y así xD  
>¡Un besote!<p>

A.


	17. Esa Noche

**¡Hola nuevamente!**

**Me he dado cuenta de que le he dado mucho protagonismo a Eriol y Tomoyo, sin embargo lo creo necesario para mi historia ya que normalmente soy muy dispersa mentalmente (xD), entonces si ya tengo la idea en la cabeza... la tengo que sacar... Y bueno, creo que ellos merecen también su espacio aunque la historia diga que es un SyaoranXSakura... Que sí lo es... Pero bueno, quería aclarar que ya volveré a enfocarme en esa pareja de nuevo...**

**Un abrazo a todas, y disfruten el capítulo (:**

**A.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría sólo con Syaoran u.u

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

"_**Esa Noche…"**_

***Eriol PoV***

Salí corriendo del bar escuchando a Tomoyo.

- ¡Eriol, por favor!… ¡No te vayas!... Déjame explicarte…

Yo me limitaba a correr más rápido para no tener que escucharla otra vez. El sonido de su voz me resultaba en ese momento, bastante molesto.

Saqué las llaves del carro de mi bolsillo y lo abrí en cuanto me acerqué, entré en él y observé que Tomoyo se quedaba parada del otro lado de la acera viendo hacía mi. Lo encendí y avance sin voltear la vista atrás. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía impotente y con ganas de irme lejos sin volver a saber nada de nadie. Sobre todo de ella.

Avancé cerca de 7 kilómetros. De pronto, sentí como mi teléfono vibraba y vi que era Xiao Lang. Presioné "colgar" y continué manejando.

¿Qué más da? No quiero ser cuestionado por mi actitud, así como tampoco necesito quejas ni órdenes.

Me estacioné cerca de una tienda y bajé a comprar una cajetilla de cigarros. Regresé al auto y vi la hora: las 2:15 de la mañana, osea que en Inglaterra eran las 6 de la tarde.

Encendí un cigarro y marqué a mi hermana.

- ¿_Nii-chan_?- contestó Nakuru.

- Hola preciosa- contesté- ¿Cómo estás?

Cabe aclarar que mi hermana es 5 años más chica que yo y siempre la he tratado con mucho cariño.

- Creo que bien, no estoy segura- dijo.

- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunté curioso.

- Mamá se peleó con papá en la mañana y no ha regresado. Ni siquiera vino a comer- dijo asustada.

- ¿Quién no ha llegado?- pregunté. No me quedó claro.

- _Otoo-san_…

Rodé los ojos. Típico de él.

- _Nii-chan_, ¿no es muy tarde allá como para que marques a esta hora?- preguntó Nakuru.

- Sí, pero no importa- le contesté-. No tengo sueño.

- Te oyes molesto por algo- comentó.

- Lo estoy, pero no quiero hablar de ello- finalicé.

- De acuerdo.

- Perdona que tenga que preguntar, pero ¿cómo está el abuelo?- pregunté.

- Pues hasta donde sé, por ahora está bien. No ha tenido ninguna recaída y creen que tal vez pueda salir en dos semanas del hospital- dijo.

- Ya tiene buen rato ahí encerrado, ¿no?- comenté.

- Tres meses y medio- dijo tratando de hacer cuentas-. Si sale en dos semanas, serán cuatro.

- Oye princesa, tengo que colgar- le dije.

- De acuerdo _nii-chan_, cuídate mucho- dijo-. Y no hagas nada tonto por culpa de alguien más.

- Claro que no. Te quiero mucho, y saluda a mamá de mi parte- me despedí.

- Sí, yo le digo. Y también te quiero…

Colgó y aventé el celular sobre el asiento del copiloto. Ya casi se consumía el cigarro, sin haberlo probado.

Lo apagué en el cenicero del carro y prendí uno nuevo. Esta vez sí lo disfruté.

Noté que la pantalla de mi celular se prendía y decía "Correo de Voz". Seguramente era Xiao Lang gritándome alguna estupidez.

Volví a encender el carro y me fui directo a casa. Necesitaba acostarme y no pensar en nada. O tal vez pensar en todo.

Había pasado media hora desde que salí del bar cuando llegué a casa. Estaba todo oscuro, por lo que supuse que Xiao Lang aún no llegaba. No era que me importara mucho.

Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Sin importarme la ropa que llevaba puesta, me quité las gafas y me acosté boca abajo. Ni siquiera destendí la cama.

Cerré los ojos deseando que todo hubiese sido un sueño y dejarlo pasar. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, era consciente de que había sido real… Y que me dolía haberla visto en esa situación.

***Flash Back***

Después de cenar, Yamazaki y Chiharu comentaron la idea de ir a un bar a tomar algo, y si se ofrecía, bailar.

Vi que Xiao Lang se ponía pálido. No le gusta bailar.

- Al parecer no te agrada mucho la idea- le dije por lo bajo casi carcajeándome.

- Si te callas ahorita mismo, juro que no te partiré la cara- amenazó sin siquiera mirarme.

- Suena bien- comentó una Sakura muy emocionada- ¿A que sí, Tomoyo?

- Claro que sí- comentó Tomoyo. Dirigió su vista hacía mí y sonrío.

¡Preciosa!

Casi se me detiene el corazón.

Le devolví la sonrisa y observé a Xiao Lang. Estábamos recargados en la pared, fuera del restaurante. Él estaba cabizbajo.

- _Dude_, en serio, ¿qué traes?- le pregunté.

- Ve a Sakura, _mate_. Se ve hermosa con ese vestidito rojo- comentó con una voz tan baja que casi tuve que pegarme a su boca para poder oírlo.

- Al parecer ALGUIEN se está enamorando- comenté sonriendo.

- No lo sé- dijo pensativo-. Debo admitir que jamás había sentido esto por alguien, sin embargo, ella es muy rara.

- Eso sí…

- Imagínate que le diga que me gusta- comentó asustado.

- ¿Qué tiene?- pregunté.

- Saldrá corriendo. Y la verdad que no es lo que pretendo.

- De acuerdo- le dije-. Ve despacio. Dale tiempo… Tal vez te sorprendas.

Él se limitó a reír y habló de nuevo:

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Don Juan?- preguntó sarcástico.

- No sé de que hablas, mi pequeño amigo- me hice el desentendido.

- No te hagas, que ya sé cómo has visto a Daidouji- comentó burlón.

- Es guapa, no diré que no…

- ¿Pero?

- Pero… No es tu asunto, así que si me disculpas, paso a retirarme.

Me enderecé y avance hacía el grupo que seguía discutiendo sobre la siguiente parada.

- ¿Entonces, a donde vamos?- preguntó Chiharu emocionada.

- Hay un bar con música en vivo aquí a la vuelta- comentó Tomoyo-. Está cerca y así no gastan gasolina.

- ¿Vamos a ese?- preguntó Yamazaki.

Y todos asintieron. A mí me daba igual, de todas maneras Tomoyo estaría ahí.

Caminamos en grupo hacía el bar y entramos.

Había mucha gente, lo cual me incomodó un poco debido a que en su mayoría eran hombres. Y eso implicaba que tal vez querrían, en algún momento, intentar algo con Tomoyo o con Sakura.

Cerca de la 1:30 de la mañana, todos estábamos demasiado "alegres", pero las dos más afectadas, sin dudas, eran las dos primas.

Se habían subido a la barra en 7 canciones, cantaron a todo pulmón otras tantas y se cayeron un sinfín de veces más.

Xiao Lang sólo se reía con Sakura, mientras que yo tomaba y tomaba cerveza junto a la pareja que no hicieron más que besarse y tomar.

Me divertía viendo a las chicas haciendo tontada y media, pero yo nunca tuve contacto con Tomoyo como Xiao Lang lo estaba teniendo con Sakura. Al menos platicaban de vez en cuando, se tomaban fotos y al parecer intercambiaron números.

Tomoyo estaba detrás de Sakura en todo momento e incluso cuando veía que estaba pasando mucho más tiempo con mi amigo que con ella, jalaba de su brazo y se ponían a bailar.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Xiao Lang, después de que Tomoyo había jalado a su prima nuevamente.

- Sí, un poco mareado- comenté.

- Ve al baño. No quiero que te vomites aquí y me hagas pasar vergüenza.

Lo miré con cara de desafío.

- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, Hiragiizawa- me amenazó.

- ¿Me estás retando, cachorro?- pregunté llamándolo como solía hacerlo su ex-novia Akemi.

- ¡_FUCK YOU_!- me gritó enojado. Después de unos segundos, le dio un ataque de risa incontrolable.

- ¿_What the hell, mate_?- pregunté.

- No me acordaba de ese estúpido apodo- se rió nuevamente.

- No es estúpido- le dije.

- Bueno, el apodo no… Pero Akemi sí que lo era.

- Eso no era lo que decías de ella cuando la conociste- le recordé.

- Lo sé, para ese entonces yo era inocente y ella ya tenía su fama de puta- se volvió a reír-. Al menos puedo decir que me enseñó bastante, si me dejas opinar.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo ebrio que estaba Xiao Lang.

Para empezar, nunca ofendería a ninguna chica. Ni siquiera se refirió así de Akemi cuando supo que lo había engañado con un chico de universidad.

Y aparte, ese nombre era tabú, puesto que una vez que terminó con ella nos prohibió nombrarla cerca de él.

- Creo que ya tomaste demasiado, _mate_- le dije.

- No importa, me la estoy pasando bien- dijo sonriente- ¿Tu que tal estás?

- Ya te dije como estoy- le recordé.

- Ah, cierto cierto… Mareado.

- Sólo un poco…

- Eres un _pussy_- me dijo colocando su brazo detrás de mi cuello como que intentado abrazarme.

- Lo dice el experto bebedor de cerveza- le dije con ironía.

- Estás de amargado porque eres el único que no se la está pasando tan bien- dijo acercando su boca a mi oído y señalándome con el dedo, teniendo una cerveza en la mano.

- Claro que me la estoy pasando bien- le dije-. Es sólo que no me gusta beber mucho.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero la verdad que nomás de verte me dan ganas de irme. Estas todo apachurradito en la silla y la verdad que me estás dando mucha flojera.

¿Cómo debo tomarme ese comentario?

Se carcajeó nuevamente y no pude evitar reír también.

- Es más, tan mala vibra cargas contigo que hasta Tomoyo ni se acerca a ti- hizo el comentario.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunté.

- Obsérvalo con tus propios ojos…

Y en eso la vi.

Estaba a la mitad de la pista, con chico con el que estaba bailando y reía a cada rato. Él estaba detrás de ella y la abrazaba por la cintura.

¡HIJO DE PERRA!

- No te enojes, que de todas maneras ni le has hecho caso en toda la noche- me dijo Xiao Lang en tono burlón.

- ¿Ah no?- pregunté con mucho coraje sin quitarle la vista de encima a Tomoyo.

- Claro que no- dijo mi amigo-. Ella misma lo comentó.

- ¡No me acerco porque se la pasa con Sakura!- le grité muy molesto.

- Pues ve y quítasela al imbécil ese- dijo.

Y justo cuando iba a levantarme de mi asiento, él la besó en el cuello y ella se sonrojó. La volteó y sin más, la besó en los labios.

Noté que ella le seguía la corriente, pero fue solo unos segundos porque abrió los ojos como si se hubiese asustado y se separó de él.

Volteó a verme y lo único que pude hacer fue negar con la cabeza y darme la vuelta.

Después, corrí a la salida…

***Fin del Flash Back***

¿Y ahora qué debo hacer?

"Si regreso a casa, lo único que me queda es ser algo que no tengo ganas de hacer. Si me quedo, estaré molesto todo el tiempo con alguien quien definitivamente, no vale la pena" pensé.

Escuchó que abren la puerta de la casa.

"Xiao Lang".

Se oyen sus pasos avanzando hacía mi puerta.

- ¿Eriol?- pregunta en voz baja y tocando la puerta.

No contesté. Prefiero no hablar con nadie.

Se aleja y se va a su cuarto, porque oigo que cerró la puerta.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, creo que debo irme… Regresar e intentar hacer que mi destino me guste, de alguna manera u otra. Aceptar lo que me toca.

Aunque, cualquier decisión que tome resultará igual de dolorosa, porque ambas significan un sacrificio, ya sea en el amor así como en lo profesional.

Eso lo decidiré en la mañana…

Una vez que sienta que ya no me duela ver a la persona que creía querer de alguna manera hacer lo que hizo.

Tal vez si me voy de regreso, pueda superarla.

De todas maneras, puedo encontrar a otra como ella.

Eso creo…

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leerlo (:<br>Realmente me he estado esforzando porque las ideas fluyan... Esta parte la tuve en la cabeza durante semanas y apenas anoche, cerca de las 3 de la mañana que la terminé u.u**

**Espero que les haya gustado,y ¡por favor comenten!, se los agradeceré mucho...**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**A.**


	18. Duelo Emocional

**Hola de nuevo, aquí reportándome con el capítulo 17 (:**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se le aprecian mucho n.n**

**En fin, poco a poco va avanzando este asunto entre Eriol y Tomoyo, sin embargo aún tengo otro con respecto a Mei Ling (¡NO LO HE OLVIDADO!) y pronto vendrá Kero también, sin embargo, será como un humano... Ya se enterarán.**

**Disfruten este capítulo, nos leemos en el siguiente**

**A.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría sólo con Syaoran u.u

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

"_**Duelo Emocional"**_

***Sakura PoV***

Después de llorar cerca de 40 minutos, Tomoyo se quedó dormida en mis brazos. Tenía los ojos hinchados y daba pena. Mucha pena. Antes de quedarse dormida le dije que mañana no la dejaría ir a la escuela, a pesar de que replicara diciendo que tenía que ir y hablar con Eriol.

- Eriol ya no irá mañana- le dije.

- ¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó con desespero-. Tiene que ir… Tien…

- ¡BASTA!- levanté la voz para callarla-. ¡Escúchate por favor, Tomoyo! Deja el asunto por la paz.

- Pe-Pero… No tienes una idea de lo mal que me siento por haber hech…

- Y por lo mismo te pido que pares- le dije levantando su cabeza que había estado reposando en mi hombro-. No ganas nada llorando. Componte de una maldita vez y acepta las consecuencias de tus actos.

Me observó unos segundos con sus ojos llorosos, y como no queriendo la cosa se puso inconsolable otra vez.

Una vez que lloró lo que quiso y se durmió fui a ver a mi mamá para explicarle las cosas, ya que corrió a mi habitación cuando escuchó a Tomoyo llorar y no tuve más remedio que hacerle señas diciéndole que se fuera.

- ¿Mamá?- pregunté tocando la puerta de su habitación.

- Pasa, hija- contestó del otro lado.

Abrí la puerta y la encontré sentada en su cama leyendo un libro. Lo dejó a un lado y levantó las cobijas indicando que me sentara con ella. Cosa que hice.

- ¿Qué sucede con Tomo-chan?- preguntó.

- Bueno, cometió un error anoche al besarse con un chico que no conoce de absolutamente nada y bueno, el chico que le gusta la vio y quiere darle explicaciones- le dije-. Pero el asunto esta extraño, ya que el chico en cuestión se enojó con ella. Creo que él gusta de ella, sino, no habría reaccionado así, ¿no crees?

- Bueno, puede ser- se tocó la cara con el dedo índice, dando a entender que estaba pensando-. Pero no entiendo porqué quiere darle explicaciones a dicho muchacho siendo que no es su novio.

"¡Bingo!".

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo mamá. Lo curioso reside en que él se enojó con ella.

- Puede que tengas razón y a él también le guste ella y por eso se haya molestado- dijo mamá.

- Tendría que hablar con él y saber por…

- No hija, a ti eso no te corresponde- me interrumpió-. Es asunto de tu prima y del muchacho. No te metas donde no te llaman.

- ¡Pero mírala!, está hecha un trapo- repliqué-. Esta muy afectada y quiero ayudarla.

- Sakura, eso es algo que ella debe solucionar sola- me dijo mi mamá de manera seria.

- Bueno, lo sé, pero otra cosa que sucede también es que él no es de aquí- comenté.

- ¿Y eso que tiene?- preguntó.

- Es originario de Inglaterra. Y debido a la supuesta "falta" que dice Tomoyo haber cometido, él planea regresarse mañana para allá.

- Es el chico que vino por ti ayer, ¿verdad?- preguntó curiosa.

- ¿Cómo supones eso?- pregunté con susto.

- Porque no se ve como el típico joven japonés- comentó.

- Su padre es japonés y su madre inglesa- le dije-. Imagino que eso es a lo que te refieres.

- Exacto.

- En fin, Tomoyo esta devastada porque según ella él es el amor de su vida y no quiere perderlo.

- Bueno, tiene que enfrentar lo que le corresponde en todo caso- comentó seria-. Tú sólo puedes apoyarla moral y emocionalmente, hija. No más.

- Pero no puedo dejarla así, mamá. No quiero que sufra- le dije empezándome a sentir mal por Tomoyo.

- Entiendo que te preocupe, es obvio. Sin embargo, no te puedes meter en las decisiones de los demás- me dijo abrazándome-. No puedes ir con este muchacho y decirle que no se vaya. No es correcto.

Me quedé callada unos segundos pensando en lo que me acababa de decir. Y es que tiene razón, si Eriol se quiere ir, pues que se vaya.

- Aún no entiendo porqué se enojó con Tomoyo- pensé en voz alta.

- La mente humana es muy complicada- dijo-. Me atrevo a pensar que él está interesado en Tomoyo, sin embargo es bastante cobarde de su parte no haber hecho nada al respecto y abandonarla a su suerte siendo que ella esta buscándolo para solucionar un problema que él solito creó.

- Pues, sí… Supongo que es cierto.

Y vaya que lo era. Eriol sólo hecho bronca sin fundamento, porque Tomoyo no es nada de él como para darle explicaciones. Y ella es una tarada que se está cortando las venas como una dramática por algo que ni debería importar mucho.

En eso me acordé de mi "pequeña" situación con respecto a Yue hace unos meses y me dio una punzada en el estómago.

Tal vez el asunto radica en que somos demasiado inmaduros, TODOS, y poco a poco nos ahogamos en nuestro propio vasito de agua.

- Gracias por tu apoyo mamá- le dije abrazándola, lista para regresar a mi habitación con mi prima.

- De nada hija- correspondió el abrazo-. Y únicamente piensa en ayudar a tu prima, sin interferir.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, y me dio las buenas noches. Bajé de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta. Antes de cerrar, le susurré un "te quiero", y avancé a mi cuarto.

Vi a Tomoyo aún dormida, en la misma posición en que la había dejado y me acosté cerca de ella. Su respiración ya no estaba tan agitada como antes y eso me alegro. Puse la alarma de mi mesita de noche y me acosté.

En la mañana que desperté, Tomoyo no estaba en el cuarto. Me levanté quitando las cobijas lo más rápido que pude y corrí escaleras abajo gritando su nombre.

En eso escuché su voz en la parte de arriba.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó saliendo del baño, con los ojos vidriosos e hinchados.

Subí de nuevo corriendo y me puse frente a ella. La observé y claramente vi que seguía llorando. La abracé y murmuré "Todo estará bien". Apretó mi cuerpo contra el suyo y sollozó.

- Me bañaré, iré a la escuela y le preguntaré a Syaoran por Eriol, ¿te parece?- le dije acariciando su cabello en señal de comprensión.

- Va-Vale- hipó.

- Pero por favor, componte- me separé de ella y tomé su cara entre mis manos-. No vale la pena que te pongas así cuando no tienes la culpa de nada.

- Claro que tengo la culpa- seguía llorando-. No debí… No debí besarlo.

- Tomoyo, Eriol y tú no son novios. Al parecer siente algo por ti, porque de otra manera no habría reaccionado de esa forma.

- No creo que sea por eso- contradijo-. Más bien se decepcionó que hiciera eso a la primera. Ha de pensar que soy una fácil y una prost…

- ¡No lo digas!- la interrumpí-. No eres nada de eso, y él exageró las cosas.

Me volvió a abrazar llorando y volví a acariciar su cabello.

- Hablaré con Syaoran y veré que puedo hacer.

- Gracias Sakura.

Se separó de mí y entró al cuarto. Vi que se acostó de nuevo y yo me metí al baño.

Una vez lista, me despedí de ella y me dirigí a la escuela. Tenía claro que con quien debía hablar en realidad era con Eriol, no con Syaoran…

Lo siento mamá. El deber como prima/mejor amiga, gana.

Esta vez no llegué corriendo como es mi costumbre de siempre ya que había decidido, que de ser necesario, no entraría a clases para hablar con Eriol. Cuando entré a la escuela, me dirigí a mi salón y de paso di una checada en el estacionamiento. Y ahí estaba el carro de Eriol… ¿Syaoran no habrá llegado aún?

Entré en el salón y ahí estaba Syaoran platicando con Yamazaki. No había rastro de Eriol. Volteó hacia la puerta y me miró. Puso cara de asombro y le hice señas de que se acercara. Le dijo a Yamazaki que lo esperara y caminó hacía mi.

- ¿Qué pasó?- me preguntó.

- Necesito hablar con Eriol- le dije desesperada-. Es urgente.

- ¿Es por Daidouji?

- Sí- agaché la mirada porque de pronto me dieron ganas de llorar. No sé porqué, pero me contuve-. Ella está muy mal Syaoran. Necesito hablar con él.

- Está en la dirección- me dijo sin muchas ganas de "soltar la sopa"-. Se va a dar de baja. Tal vez lo encuentres ahí.

- Gracias Syaoran…

Salí corriendo escaleras abajo para ir a la dirección. Tenía que encontrarlo a como diera lugar.

Llegué a la oficina de la directora y vi que ahí estaba. Firmaba unos papeles y no se veía muy contento. Esperé afuera hasta que saliera.

Sonó la campana indicando que ya era hora de entrar a clases, sin embargo, yo no me moví de la puerta de la dirección.

Unos 5 minutos después, salió Eriol leyendo una hoja.

- Eriol…

Levantó la vista. Se veía cansado y sin mucho interés por saber quien le hablaba.

- Hola Sakura- saludó sin muchas ganas.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunté.

- Ahora no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer- contestó secamente.

- Eriol, en serio- insistí-. De verdad necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó. Dobló la hoja que llevaba y la guardó en su chaqueta.

- Tomoyo…

- No me interesa. Gracias por tu tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta y avanzó.

Esa simple acción de su parte me hizo cabrear muchísimo y le grité lo más fuerte que pude.

- ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, HIRAGIIZAWA!

Se paró en seco y sólo volteó la cabeza para verme de reojo. No dijo nada.

- ¡Tomoyo quiere hablar contigo, no para de llorar!- avancé hacía donde él seguía parado-. Honestamente se me hace una reverenda idiotez que no le dirijas la palabra cuando no ha hecho nada malo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Sakura?- dijo con voz aburrida.

- Quiero que me expliques que mierda traes en la cabeza, Eriol. Eres cruel con mi prima y ni siquiera entendemos por qué.

- Por la sencilla razón de que cometió un error. Y me doy cuenta de la clase de persona que es- sentenció.

Me quedé helada…

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- pregunté cerrando los puños, debatiéndome mentalmente si debía o no darle una bofetada. Se la merecía y con creces.

- Mira, el hecho que yo me haya enojado es asunto mío nada más- me dijo arrogante.

- La verdad que Tomoyo pierde el tiempo pensando en alguien como tú- le dije con rencor-. No entiendo cómo es posible que este llorando por ti, siendo que eres un completo inmaduro.

Se rió amargamente. Después guardo silencio y me miró esperando a que dijera otra cosa.

- ¿A ti qué demonios te importa que ella se bese con quien quiera? ¡NO ES TU NOVIA!- le grité.

- No, tienes razón. No es mi novia- dijo-. Y la verdad que ahora mismo me da igual.

- Eres imposible, con razón Syaoran alega tanto de ti- le dije enojándome cada vez más.

- ¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó aburrido.

- Sí… Doy gracias porque te vas. Y espero que no regreses.

Se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia la salida.

Yo apreté los puños aún más y corrí rumbo al vestidor de chicas. Tenía que hablar con Tomoyo. Hacerle entender que Eriol se iría y que era una persona que no valía la pena.

Tengo que ayudarla a superar a este idiota.

A como dé lugar.

Tomé mi celular en cuanto entré al vestidor y le marqué a Tomoyo. Sonó dos veces y contestó. Al parecer, por el sonido de su voz, ronca, parecía que había llorado otra vez.

- Lo siento Tomoyo- le dije en cuanto escuché su voz-. Eriol es un completo idiota.

- ¿D-De qué ha-hablas?- preguntó.

- Quise hablar con él, pero este asunto sobrepasa mi capacidad para entender todo- le dije-. No entiendo cuál es su problema contigo.

Sollozó nuevamente. Esperé a que se calmara y continúe:

- No vale la pena Tomoyo, por favor, ya no llores- le dije conteniendo el llanto-. En serio, es SU problema, no el tuyo.

- ¡Es- es que no enti-tiende-des!- dijo llorando-. Lo-lo quiero-ro tanto-to, n-no sabe-bes lo m-mucho q-que me due-duele esto.

- Sí lo entiendo Tomoyo- traté de consolarla-. Pero mira, tienes que pensar bien lo que quieres y salir de esta. Eriol no vale la pena.

Se quedó callada, y sollozando por lo bajo. Me dolía terriblemente lo que estaba sucediéndole, pero por más que quiera hacer por ella, sólo podía ser el hombro en el que ella pudiera recargarse.

- Creo que pediré permiso para salir y te veo en un ratito, ¿sí?

- ¿Ven-Vendrás a la casa-sa?- preguntó.

- Sí. No te quiero dejar sola. Yo entiendo cuanto te gusta Eriol, pero hay muchos otros chicos.

- Pero yo...

- ¿Tú qué?

- Na-Nada.

- Ahorita te veo.

Colgué.

Salí del vestidor tan deprisa que no me di cuenta de que ahí había alguien más hasta que choqué con él. Eriol.

- ¿Sigues aquí?- pregunté con coraje.

- ¿Estabas hablando con Tomoyo?- preguntó sin siquiera responder mi pregunta.

- Eso a ti no te incumbe- contesté.

- ¿Todo lo que oí que dijiste es verdad?- preguntó.

- ¿Qué oíste?- pregunté.

- ¿Le gusto a tu prima?- preguntó serio.

- Eso es algo que no te voy a decir- le dije desafiante-. Más vale que te vayas de regreso y la dejes en paz.

Se quedo callado.

- Bueno, dudo que sea cierto entonces- dijo.

- ¿Por qué tan seguro?- pregunté.

- Porque si fuese cierto, no habría hecho lo que hizo. Simple.

Rodé los ojos y el entrecerró los suyos.

- De verdad que no las entiendo.

- Eres un inmaduro, ¿cómo podrías ser capaz de entender?- le dije.

Bufó, se dio la vuelta y avanzó de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba la salida. Alzó una mano y dijo:

- Hasta luego Sakura.

Lo observé y no le contesté.

Caminé a la dirección y le pedí a la secretaria permiso para irme, fingiendo dolor de estómago y cólico. Me miró como si dudase y me pidió que firmara uno de los cuadernos donde se hace la justificación.

- Puede irse, señorita Kinomoto.

- Muchas gracias miss Nakano- dije. Salí caminando y en cuanto estuve en la puerta de la escuela, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta mi casa.

Una cuadra antes de llegar sentí mi celular vibrar. Era Syaoran.

- ¿Diga?- contesté.

- ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó preocupado.

- Voy camino a casa- le dije-. Quiero estar con Tomoyo.

- Reñiste con Eriol, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté parando en seco.

- Porque me lo dijo.

- Chismoso- me quejé.

- En fin, sólo quería saber dónde estabas- me dijo.

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

- Gracias por preocuparte, Syaoran- le dije dulcemente.

- ¡Oh!, sí… Bueno, ya sabes…

Me reí. Era lindo.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir. Ya casi toca cálculo.

- ¿Luego me pasas los apuntes?- pregunté.

- Si quieres paso a dejártelos después de… No, olvidalo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- pregunté.

- Eriol vendrá por mí a la salida, y sabe que Tomoyo está en tu casa. Mejor cuando regrese del aeropuerto paso a tu casa.

- Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Se va hoy?

- Sí. A las 7.

- O. K.

- Bueno Sakura, hasta al rato.

Y colgó.

Llegué a casa y entré. Subí a mi cuarto y ahí seguía Tomoyo, sentada en la cama sin haberse bañado ni cambiado de ropa y con expresión afligida.

- Ya estoy aquí- le dije.

No respondió. Me observó por unos instantes y volteó hacia la ventana.

- Hable con Eriol. Se va a ir hoy.

- ¿Hablaste con él? ¿O peleaste con él?- preguntó.

- Crucé palabras con él. Da igual la manera- respondí.

Le expliqué lo que había pasado y en ningún momento cambió de expresión.

- Tienes que olvidarle. Ni siquiera le importa que quieras explicarle las cosas- le dije.

- Sí, ya lo sé- contestó. Tenía un pañuelo hecho bola en las manos que no paraba de girarlo.

- Syaoran vendrá en la tarde a darme los apuntes de hoy- comenté.

- Que bueno- dijo. No mostraba ninguna emoción.

Me quedé callada y me senté en la silla de mi escritorio. La observé desde mi lugar y ella seguía observando el pañuelo que giraba en sus manos. Me dio pena.

- ¿Te apetece ver una película?- pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?- pregunté.

Volvió a negar.

- Duérmete otra vez- le dije más como orden que como otra cosa.

- No tengo sueño- me dijo.

- Se te ve cansada. Al menos acuéstate y relájate- le dije.

Dejó el pañuelo a un lado y se recostó. Se tapó hasta la barbilla y me observó.

- ¿Crees que me deje de doler esto?- preguntó.

- Sí.

- Espero que sea pronto- dijo.

Cerró sus ojos y en menos de 3 minutos, se quedó dormida.

La observé un ratito y me levanté de mi silla. Fui al cuarto de televisión y me quedé un rato ahí, deseando que Tomoyo pudiera resolver sus problemas internos pronto.

Realmente lo deseo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues gracias por leer...<strong>

**Este ya estuvo más largo :D se los debía.. ¡lo sé!**

**Dejen reviews, quejas, comentarios.. lo que sea (:**

**Un abrazo a todas ustedes n.n**

**¡Que estén bien!**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo...**

**A.**


	19. Caminos a Seguir

_**¡Hola nuevamente!  
>A pesar de haber tomado un largo descanso de lo que es escribir fanfics... bueno, la escuela tuvo una enorme culpa u.u<strong>_

_**En fin, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo que tarde tanto en escribir ):  
>No me odien<strong>_

_**¡Y disfruten!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría sólo con Syaoran u.u

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

"_**Caminos a Seguir"**_

***Syaoran PoV***

- Señor Li, ¿me puede explicar porqué esta como un marginado social allá atrás?- me preguntó la profesora Tanaka interrumpiéndome de un trance que estaba viviendo al no poner atención.

- ¿Eh?

No me había percatado que al no estar el trío del drama presente en clase, yo estaba completamente sólo rodeado de 3 asientos vacíos. Sí, efectivamente parecía marginado social.

- No lo sé profesora, este es mi asiento de toda la vida- contesté como obviando la situación.

Se me quedó viendo como si no esperase que le contestara de esa manera y se giró al pizarrón para comenzar el tema de su clase. Dudó un segundo y sin voltear a verme me dijo:

- Quiero hablar con usted a la salida- y continúo con su discurso.

Todos me voltearon a ver, algunos con cara de compasión, otros con cara de sorpresa. Yo observé algunos rostros y fingí desinterés en todos. Recargué mi cabeza en mi mano sobre el pupitre y "presté atención". Con eso me refiero a que me quedé medio dormido deseando que la tortura acabara.

Se me hizo raro que Sakura no entrara a clase después de que llegó corriendo buscando a Eriol. Seguramente lo encontró y hablaron.

Casi a la media hora de clase, recibí un mensaje de Eriol: "_tu noviecita casi me mata… Está hecha una furia_".

Y otra vez… ¿Eh?

Guardé el celular en mi pantalón y continúe "prestando" atención a clase.

Una vez que acabó la tortura, me acerqué con la profesora y la observé por detrás del escritorio. Me devolvía la mirada de manera petulante. ¿Qué mierda querrá?

- Señor Li, debo preguntarle, ¿por qué no vino el señor Hiragiizawa?

- Se está dando de baja- contesté lo más tranquilo que pude después de suspirar pensando en qué contestar-. Tiene que regresar a Inglaterra.

La profesora me observó incrédula.

- Detalles…- exigió.

- Personales profesora- contesté queriendo gritarle que no fuera una chismosa.

- ¿Y qué me dice de su compañera Daidouji?

- Creo que se sentía un poco enferma. Supongo que regresara mañana- mentí. Ni puta idea de donde esté Daidouji.

- ¿Y Kinomoto?

- Estoy a punto de hablarle- contesté y saqué mi celular rápidamente para enseñárselo.

- Por cierto, tengo que saber qué hacer con respecto a su calificación del trabajo final- dijo la profesora-. Dígale que requiero hablar con ella y ponerme de acuerdo en lo que hará puesto que su compañero de equipo nos deja.

- La podemos incluir Daidouji y yo en…

- Señor Li, YO tengo que decir eso, no usted- me interrumpió de manera soberbia.

¡Perra malparida!

- Claro profesora- le dije forzando una sonrisa, que más bien parecía una mueca-. Yo… Yo le diré.

Salí del salón corriendo rumbo al baño y le hablé a Sakura.

Una vez que terminó todo el jaleo de la escuela, salí a esperar a que Eriol fuera por mí. Maldita la hora en que me dio flojera manejar en la mañana.

Lo esperé en la esquina y luego de 15 minutos, llegó. Estacionó frente a mí y bajó la ventana del carro.

- ¿Cuánto cobras por la hora, preciosa?- dijo asomándose por la ventana.

Le paré el dedo medio y se carcajeó.

- ¿Ya estas de mejor humor, marica?- pregunté subiéndome al carro.

- Pues, no- contestó serio. Dio vuelta en la esquina y prendió el radio- ¿Qué tal la escuela?

- Bueno, normal. Sobra decir que me la pasé solo en mi esquina y soportando a la hora del descanso a Kenta- dije en tono de reclamo-. Por cierto, la profesora Tanaka quiere hablar con Sakura con respecto al trabajo final, porque no sé si recuerdes que es TU compañera de equipo.

- ¡Mierda! Lo olvidé por completo- me miró con cara de susto y frenando estrepitosamente. Se calmó en menos de medio segundo y continúo la marcha. Yo por poco salgo disparado por el vidrio delantero.

- Deberías hablar con ella mínimo para excusarte- le dije una vez recuperado del susto.

- No creo que quiera verme- contestó irónico-. Casi me asesina en la mañana.

- Seguro la provocaste.

Siguió manejando y ya no contestó nada. Una vez que llegamos al departamento fue directo a la sala y se sentó. Colocó sus codos sobre las piernas y veía al suelo.

- ¿Qué has hecho toda la mañana?- pregunté asomándome a su habitación y viendo montones de cajas y sus maletas abiertas retacadas de ropa.

- Arreglar mis cosas y… Pensar…

Lo vi con cara de no entender y me acerqué al sillón. Quedé parado casi enfrente de él y levantó la vista.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?- pregunté.

Me observó unos instantes como intentando dar una respuesta. Dudó un segundo y contestó de manera firme:

- En todo.

Lo observé curioso. No dije nada porque quería que me explicara qué es "todo". Sin embargo, parecía no poder darme una explicación clara. Me senté en el sillón individual, que se encontraba cerca de donde él estaba y esperé.

- Me estoy empezando a arrepentir- dijo.

- ¿Cómo?

- He estado pensando en todo lo que pasó mi madre para que yo estuviera aquí- dijo. Se veía las manos y parecía frustrado-. Casi se divorcia de mi padre, ¿sabes?... Pelearon muy fuerte cuando me fui.

Lo miré aún callado. No creí que estuviera contándome esas cosas tan… personales.

- Y no te mentiré, he pensado en Tomoyo también- siguió-. Sin embargo, aún no concibo lo que hizo.

- Entiende que NO es tu novia, Eriol…

- Lo sé. Sakura me dijo algo que es cierto, soy un inmaduro. Lo he escuchado toda mi vida- dijo observándome-. Pero aún así, a pesar de eso, no me gustó lo que vi.

- En eso tienes razón, a mí tampoco me hubiese gustado ver a la chica que me gusta besando a otro chico que no sea yo, sin embargo, sobreactuaste, amigo.

- Sí… Tal vez sí debería hablar con ella- dijo-. Creo que necesito disculparme.

- ¿En serio?- pregunté incrédulo.

- Sí, obvio- dijo. Pero para mí NO era obvio. Realmente me sorprendió que tuviera esa idea.

- ¿Y la escuela?- pregunté recordando que se había dado de baja esa misma mañana.

- Hablé con la directora y le dije que tal vez tendría que regresarme a mi país de origen por motivos personales. Me hizo firmar una hoja donde se estipula que tengo todo este mes antes de ser dado de baja de la escuela oficialmente- dijo.

- ¿O sea que no te irás?

- Aún no lo decido del todo- contestó pensativo.

- Tienes 5 horas para pensar claramente, _dude_- le recordé-. Si yo fuera tú, o cancelaba el boleto ó, me dejaba de cursilerías y terminaba de empacar.

- ¡Déjame, encajoso!- gritó exasperado.

Rodé los ojos y fijé la mirada a su habitación. De un momento a otro, todo se me hizo irreal. Eriol se iría y yo me quedaría solo en la casa. Al menos hasta que mi prima Mei Ling llegara, porque dudo que sólo venga por un fin de semana.

- ¿Qué haré?- oí a Eriol, aunque no supe que decirle porque no me enteré si me preguntaba realmente o si había pensado en voz alta.

Me levanté del sillón y avancé hacía mi habitación. Me detuve en el marco de la ventana y antes de entrar por completo volteé hacía él y lo observé. Se giró para devolverme la mirada, sonreí y le dije lo más honestamente que pude:

- Sea lo que sea que decidas hoy, tienes mi apoyo.

- Gracias, amor- me guiñó el ojo y se giró a la posición original. Entré a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta.

Saqué mis cuadernos de mi mochila y los apilé en mi escritorio. Prendí la computadora y puse música. Me acosté en mi cama y empezó a sonar la novena sinfonía de Beethoven. Raro, lo sé, pero esa pieza me gusta mucho.

Cerré los ojos e imaginé a Sakura caminando de la mano conmigo. Me sonreía.

Pasada media hora, me levanté y me senté en el escritorio a hacer tarea. Estuve perdiendo mucho tiempo, así que lo mejor sería pasar mis apuntes a limpio para llevárselos a Sakura cuando regresara del aeropuerto… Si es que iba, porque al parecer Eriol seguía sin terminar sus maletas pues jamás escuché ruido.

Salí a la cocina por un poco de agua y encontré a Eriol sentado en la mesa. Apoyaba su cabeza entre sus manos y veía su vaso de jugo. Pensativo.

Abrí el refrigerador y saqué una botella de agua. Bebí y me volteé hacia él. Me miró y me hizo señas para que me sentara.

- Honestamente, me estoy cansando de que estés tan serio por todo, _mate_- le dije sentándome en la silla a un lado de él.

Sonrió dando a entender que me daba la razón.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó-. Es una señal de maduración.

- Los acontecimientos pasados me dan a entender que es todo lo contrario- contesté.

- Voy a ir con Tomoyo y hablar con ella- soltó-. Siento que le debo una explicación por haber sido tan imbécil.

- ¿Sientes?- pregunté sarcástico- ¿De dónde sacas eso?

- Muy chistoso Xiao Lang-dijo-. En serio, quiero sentirme… limpio de culpas. Igual con Sakura.

- ¿Y con Sakura porqué?- pregunté.

- ¿No ves que por poco me mata hoy en la mañana?- dijo-. Casi me dice hasta de lo que me iba a morir.

Me reí.

- Iré con Sakura en la tarde a pasarle los apuntes de hoy, si quieres puedes venir conmigo- le dije.

- Tal vez…

- ¿Sí o no?

- ¡UY!, si pues…

- ¿Te irás o no, entonces?- pregunté levantándome de la silla.

- Creo que no- dijo-. Aunque, me preocupa lo de la escuela porque hoy me di de baja y me da pena regresar mañana y decir "siempre no", ¿sabes?

- Eso sí, pero al menos ya tienes una decisión "MADURA" y bien tomada- le dije haciendo mucho énfasis en la palabra 'madura'.

Se rió y tomó del jugo.

- ¿Sabes?- llamó mi atención-. En parte quiero regresar a casa…

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté extrañado.

- Quiero ver a mi hermana y a mis padres- dijo-. Y también a mi abuelo.

No dije nada. Yo sé y entiendo que Eriol aún está dolido con su padre y abuelo por lo que le hicieron pasar, sin embargo es muy noble (aunque se pase de pendejo en ocasiones, no mentiré).

- Vete unos días, en todo caso- propuse.

- Nah, no tiene ningún sentido.

- Como tú quieras entonces- le dije-. Aún así, creo que necesitas despejarte un poco.

Empezamos a platicar trivialidades después de eso. No paramos de reír un buen rato.

Cerca de las 6, le mandé un mensaje a Sakura diciéndole que a las 6:30 pasaría a dejarle los apuntes. Dejé el celular en la mesa y continúe hablando con Eriol.

Realmente, necesitaba compañía en ese momento y si yo podía brindársela, lo haría.

- ¡No puedo creer que Kenta te haya dicho eso!- dijo Eriol entre risas.

- Así como lo oyes- le dije cagadísimo de risa-. Y resulta que Karin le dijo que era virgen y éste aprovechado le dijo que le enseñaría unas cuantas cosas y demás.

- Este tipo es más virgen que nada- se burló-. Es un mald…

Se quedó callado y rápidamente sacó su celular. Éste vibraba y Eriol sólo veía la pantalla como ensimismado.

- ¿Eriol?- pregunté.

Levantó la vista para verme y contestó el celular.

Me dio un escalofrío y me levanté de la mesa para tirar la botella de agua a la basura.

Sin querer, puse atención a Eriol.

Se escuchaba un poco alterado y mejor me salí de la cocina para darle privacidad.

Fui a la sala y me senté en el sillón para esperar a que terminara la llamada. Estaba casi seguro que era de parte de su casa.

Unos minutos después, ya no escuché la voz de Eriol. Esperé a que saliera, sin embargo no oía que él se levantara por lo que decidí regresar a la cocina.

Lo encontré sentando mirando su celular y rascando la pantalla con el dedo pulgar. Se veía pensativo, entre molesto y frustrado. Lo miré fijamente y de un momento a otro reparó en mi presencia. Me hizo señas de que todo había acabado. No entendí.

Esperé a que decidiese hablar pero no se veía seguro de qué decir.

Dejó el celular a un lado y se tapó la cara con las manos. Sollozó.

- _Dude_, mi abuelo se acaba de morir…

Abrí los ojos como platos y murmuré un "Dios". Me acerqué rápidamente hacia él, me senté en la silla donde momentos antes había estado y puse mi mano izquierda en su hombro en señal de apoyo. El seguía sollozando, cada vez más fuerte pero tratando de reprimirlo.

-Tranquilo Eriol, tranquilízate amigo- le dije tratando de calmarlo.

- Me tengo que ir… Me tengo que… Era mi padre… Me dijo que me regrese a casa…

Hablaba como ido. Levantó la cabeza. Estaba en total estado de shock.

- Eriol, respira… Tranquilo amigo.

Se desplomó en la mesa y entonces lloró. Con fuerza y sin importarle nada más.

Apreté mi mano contra su hombro.

- Sé que te duele lo que acaba de pasar. No te sientas mal por ello, _mate_- le dije.

- No me pude despedir de él Xiao Lang- dijo llorando-. Por muy dolido que haya estado con ellos, era mi abuelo y siempre le tuve cariño y respeto… Siento que le fallé.

- No le fallaste a nadie, Eriol- le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo-. Es un proceso natural y tú no sabías cuándo ni cómo pasaría. No te puedes culpar por ello.

- Xiao Lang, ¿porqué?- preguntó un poco más tranquilo.

- Son cosas que pasan- le dije-. Ya sabías que él estaba grave.

- Pero algo me decía que iba a estar bien- dijo recargando el cuerpo en la silla nuevamente y quitándose los lentes.

- Tienes que agarrar tus cosas e irte- le dije-. Te necesitan en tu casa.

Asintió y sollozó.

- Sé que te duele perder a tu abuelo, amigo. Sin embargo, tienes que ser fuerte por ti y por tu familia- seguí-. Ellos saben que podrás manejar la situación.

Volvió a asentir y me abrazó. Fue lento pero le correspondí.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó a su cuarto. Lo seguí y le ayude a terminar de cerrar las maletas.

- No me da tiempo de llegar- comentó-. El vuelo es a las 7.

- No te preocupes por eso- le dije-. Sólo agarra tu ropa y yo me encargo de lo demás.

- Gracias- dijo.

Sacamos las maletas del cuarto y tomé las llaves del carro junto con los apuntes que le dejaría a Sakura.

De camino al aeropuerto, Eriol se notaba más tranquilo, sin embargo aún se veía bastante deprimido.

- ¿Quieres que les diga algo a las chicas?- pregunté estacionándome en uno de los lugares del aeropuerto.

Se quedó callado, como meditando la respuesta.

- No.

- ¿No importa que hayas querido disculparte con Daidouji?- pregunté.

- Es mejor así- dijo-. Me puedo ir sabiendo que la quiero y que no quiero lidiar con más cosas de las que se me vienen encima.

No dije nada. No estaba seguro de que fuera la mejor decisión, pero en todo caso era la de él, no la mía.

- Quiero que Tomoyo me olvide, si es que es cierto que le gusto- continuó-. No sé si volveré y preferiría que ella estuviera aquí odiándome por ser el idiota que fui, a que esté esperanzada con que volveré. Sé que lo superará de alguna manera. Así como espero hacerlo yo algún día…

- De acuerdo.

Lo acompañé hasta la puerta de entrada para tomar el vuelo.

Aunque me costó admitirlo al principio, realmente me puse muy triste de que se fuera.

Cuando le di el abrazo de despedida le dije "te quiero cabrón", el sonrió y me dijo "yo también, hermano".

Esperé a que desapareciera por la puerta y regresé al auto. Me senté en el asiento y suspiré. Una pequeña lágrima me ganó y me la sequé rápidamente. No puedo ponerme sentimental.

Aunque, Eriol siempre ha sido como un hermano para mí, me dolió mucho que se hubiera tenido que ir…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado (:<strong>_

_**Esta vez tarde mucho en escribir por la escuela.. hay materias que requieren de mi total atención D: y todo es horrible u.u**_

_**Gracias por leer :D**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... Dejen sus reviews.. o quejas... y diganme que les pareció (:  
>Un enorme beso para todas n.n<br>¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**_

_**A.**_


	20. Acercamientos

**HOLA nuevamente...**_**  
><strong>_**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, el cuál he podido terminar luego de una muerte escolar (:**

**Espero les guste, y aunque había escrito mucho TxE, creo que a partir de ahora, ya cerraré ese ciclo (por un rato) y entrará SxS...**

**En fin, disfrutenlo n.n**

**A.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría sólo con Syaoran u.u

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

"_**Acercamientos"**_

***Syaoran PoV***

Había pasado una semana desde que Eriol se había ido. El departamento estuvo solo para mí cuatro días, hasta que llegó Mei Ling, quitándome tiempo para pensar.

En la escuela, Daidouji no había ido hasta el día viernes. Se veía totalmente hinchada de los ojos (de tanto llorar), muy pálida y demacrada. Aspectos nada normales en ella.

Al principio, Sakura se mostraba reacia a darme un explicación sobre su prima cada vez que le pregunté por ella. Siempre me contestaba de manera cortante "está bien" o "superando la situación". Y la entendía perfectamente.

Esta mañana, al despertar luego de un fin de semana que se me hizo eterno, me levanté antes de que sonara la alarma y me senté en el borde de mi cama destendida. Aún me cuesta entender que Eriol ya no está en la casa. Sin embargo, la vida continúa.

Suspiré y fui a bañarme.

Cuando abrí la puerta del baño, después de asearme, volteé hacía el antiguo cuarto de Eriol (ahora el de Mei Ling) y me entró la misma sensación de soledad que me había embargado toda la semana. Me sentía extrañamente solo.

Entré nuevamente a mi habitación y me cambié para que no se me hiciera tarde.

Una vez listo, cogí mi mochila de la silla del escritorio y salí. Mei Ling seguiría dormida, así que preferí no despertarla. Aparte de que no estaba de ánimo como para hablar con ella.

Una vez afuera, le mandé un mensaje a Sakura de que ya iba a ir por ella.

Sí, ahora la llevo a la escuela a diario.

Entré en el carro y me dirigí a su casa y cuando estaba a punto de aparcar, salió corriendo y dando tumbos por todo el camino. Torpe como sólo ella podía ser.

- ¡Buenos días!- saludó entrando al carro.

- Hola- contesté- ¿En serio es necesario que corras para llegar al carro? Siempre te andas cayendo, Sakura.

- Déjame, amargado- contestó en tono de niña chiqueada-. Ya sabes que soy distraída.

- Torpe es la palabra- aclaré. Me dio un codazo y reímos.

Puse en marcha el carro e hice la pregunta de ley:

- ¿Cómo sigue Daidouji?

- Ya te lo he dicho- contestó seria.

- No te enfades conmigo por lo que ha pasado- le dije un poco molesto-. No es mi culpa.

- Ya lo sé Syaoran- dijo aún estando seria-. Perdón, pero es que la sola idea de pensar en cómo se ha sentido me hace enojar.

- Lo entiendo- contesté-. Pero al menos ya regresó a la escuela.

- Pues sí- dijo suspirando-. Oye, Syaoran…

- ¿Qué?- pregunté observándola.

Se puso tensa y se puso a jugar con las manos como nerviosa.

- ¿No has hablado con… Eriol?- soltó.

- No- mentí.

- Ah…

En realidad sí había hablado con él. Me había escrito el jueves para contarme cómo había estado el vuelo camino a casa y decirme otras cosas.

Le mentí a Sakura porque Eriol me pidió que no les dijera nada puesto que quería quedar como "inexistente" para todos. Excepto para mí.

"_Eres la única conexión que tengo hacia Tomoyo y aunque suene egoísta, quiero ser el único que sepa algo_" me había escrito en su mensaje.

- ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana?- preguntó Sakura sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Eh?... No mucho- contesté-. Me dediqué a guardar unas cosas en la casa y ensayé en la batería con Yamazaki.

- ¿Tocas la batería?- preguntó Sakura impresionada.

- Claro que sí- contesté orgulloso de impresionar a una chica-. Desde los 8 años.

- Vaya, que sexy- dijo sonriendo.

-Sí bueno, he de admitir que lo soy- le dije

Ella se puso roja, pero le ganó la risa y al escucharla, no pude evitar reír también.

- Lo siento- dijo una vez que se calmó-. He de confesar que me gusta mucho ese instrumento, pero no tengo dotes musicales.

- ¿Entonces, para qué eres buena?- pregunté.

- Bueno, me gusta dibujar y escribir- dijo pensativa-. Pero diría que mi fuerte es practicar ballet.

- ¿Ballet?- pregunté dudoso.

- Sí, llevo 13 años practicándolo- dijo resentida.

- No lo sabía- dije- ¿Haces recitales y todo eso?

- S- Sí…

- No pareces del tipo de chica que practicaría esa disciplina que requiere tanta coordinación mental y física- le dije.

- ¿Qué insinúas Syaoran?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y con voz amenazadora.

- Que eres una torpe.

Recibí un codazo y por poco se me va el aire.

Llegamos a la escuela y cuando bajamos del carro, nos encontramos a Daidouji caminando. Sakura me observó y sólo asentí. Corrió hacía su prima y la abrazó.

Yo me dirigí hacía el salón dejando que ellas hablaran de lo que sea que las chicas hablen.

Durante el tiempo que estuve con Sakura, pude sentirme mejor. De hecho, en parte por eso iba por ella en las mañanas y la dejaba por las tardes. Con ella me sentía bien y podía olvidar la sensación de soledad por un rato.

Entré al salón y me encontré con Kenta y Atsushi.

- Hola Syaoran- saludó Kenta.

- ¿No has hablado con Hiragiizawa?- preguntó Atsushi.

- Hola- contesté-. No, no nos hemos escrito.

Ambos me vieron con frustración.

- Le escribí el sábado, pero no hay para cuando me responda- dijo Kenta preocupado.

- ¿Estará bien?- preguntó Atsushi.

- Miren, la verdad que no sé bien cómo esté la situación allá en su casa- mentí-. Realmente no hablé con él porque ya saben lo serio que es.

- Sí, pero no me jodas- exclamó Kenta malhumorado- ¿Vivieron juntos y jamás te dijo nada de sus cosas?

- Es raro, lo sé- les dije-. Pero así fue siempre: Cada quien en su pedo.

Atsushi chasqueó la lengua y Kenta nomas exclamó "_mmmmmm_…" con desaprobación.

Escuché la voz de Sakura entrando al salón y me giré a verla.

- ¿Qué tramas con Kinomoto, Li?- preguntó Kenta.

- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunté volteando a verlo y alzando una ceja.

- Te hemos visto ir y venir con ella toda la semana pasada- respondió Atsushi.

- ¿No puedo tener amigas o qué?- pregunté.

- Sólo queremos saber que te traes con ella- dijo Kenta.

- Se puso más bonita ahora que regresamos de vacaciones- opinó Atsushi.

- ¿Más bonita?- pregunté con una leve intriga.

- Siempre se me ha hecho linda, no te mentiré- comentó.

- No hables así de ella- le dije amenazante.

Avancé a mi lugar y me senté.

Kenta y Atsushi se me quedaron viendo extrañados y se fueron a sus asientos.

Sakura y Daidouji se acercaron a sus lugares y pude notar que la pelinegra ya sonreía un poco. Al parecer Sakura estaba siendo la misma amiga que yo fui para Eriol cuando me necesitó.

- Hola Li- saludó Daiduji.

- Hola, ¿cómo estás?- saludé.

- No me quejo- contestó-. Por cierto, recuerda que tenemos que entregar un adelanto del trabajo con la profesora Tanaka.

- Sí, lo sé- contesté.

- ¿Cómo le hacemos?- preguntó.

- Podemos ir a mi casa saliendo, o cualquier otro día- comenté.

La ligera sonrisa que tenía hacía unos segundos se desvaneció completamente. Fijó la mirada en su pupitre, de manera muy seria, regresó la mirada hacía mi y contestó luego de unos segundos.

- De acuerdo.

Se giró y sacó un libro que se puso a leer. O fingió hacerlo.

Volteé a ver a Sakura y sólo hizo una mueca de indiferencia. En mi interior, muy en el interior, algo me dijo que probablemente no debí ofrecer mi casa.

- ¿Cómo van con su proyecto?- pregunté a Sakura.

- Pues, no muy bien- comentó un poco frustrada-. Karin no ha venido y Takeru aún no ha empezado a hacer la exposición.

- Vaya, que mal- comenté-. Que conste que yo pedí que vinieras con nosotros.

Abrió los ojos a manera de sorpresa.

- ¿En serio, Syaoran?- preguntó.

- Sí, pero la amargada de la profesora no quiso.

Sonrió y murmuró un "gracias". Entró la profesora unos segundos después y empezó la tortura del día.

- ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotras?- preguntó Sakura después de que terminara la clase de Cálculo (que va antes del descanso).

- S-Sí, claro- contesté.

- Perfecto- sonrió. Me quedé viéndola un momento, observando cada parte de su rostro, hasta que sentí la mirada de Daidouji y la miré de reojo. Su mirada tenía cierta pinta de decirme "te descubrí", sin embargo, me hice el desentendido y fingí incomprensión.

Salimos del salón y nos dirigimos al patio. Justo cuando me senté, mi celular vibró y me percaté de que Mei Ling me había mandado un mensaje.

"_¿Se puede saber porqué no te despediste de mí, idiota?_". Oh, que hermosa persona es.

Vi que Sakura veía hacía mí cuando tecleaba la respuesta: "_Dormias cual roca… PESADA_", apagué el teléfono y nos dispusimos a comer.

- ¿Y cuándo es que regresan tus papás Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura, luego de regresar la mirada a su comida.

- En 4 días- contestó.

- ¿No están tus padres, Daidouji?

- Salieron por negocios- contestó-. Tienen una cadena de jugueterías y bueno, andan un poco internacionalizados y esas cosas.

- ¿Dónde están?- pregunté.

- En Korea- contestó Sakura. Daidouji sonrió al ver a su prima.

- Oh, cerca de mi casa- contesté.

Ambas rieron y me lo contagiaron. Luego de unos 15 minutos, vi a Kenta con Atsushi que caminaban por el campo de soccer. Se detuvieron cuando me vieron sentado con las chicas. Kenta puso cara de reprobación y Atsushi hizo como que no me vio y se fueron.

De alguna forma, el hecho de que Eriol no esté, hace que me sienta totalmente solo. Al fin de cuentas, ese par eran más amigos de Eriol que míos, por lo que me es completamente indiferente su presencia.

Después de terminadas las clases, Sakura, Daidouji y yo nos dirigimos al carro. Lleve a Sakura a su casa y me lleve a Daidouji a la mía. En el camino iba seria y volteando hacia la ventana de su derecha.

- ¿Estás viviendo sola, entonces?- pregunté luego de un rato callados.

- No realmente- contestó-. En casa hay gente que vive ahí, ya sabes, mayordomo y nanas, pero me he ido a casa de Sakura unos días.

- Osea que tienes una casa grande- comenté.

- Digamosle así- dijo-. No me gusta hablar de la clase de casa que tengo o del dinero de mi familia.

- Te entiendo- contesté.

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó recelosa.

- Mis padres también son empresarios exitosos allá en China- comenté-. Obviamente también tengo mayordomo y nanas.

- Algo de eso me había comentado Sakura el otro día- dijo.

- Daidouji…

- ¿Dime?

- Quiero pedirte una disculpa de parte de Er…

- No lo digas- me interrumpió-. Por favor, no lo hagas.

La observé sorprendido. La vi como al borde de las lágrimas y suspiró.

- Veo como te ha afectado, y me siento mal por ti- le dije-. Sin embargo, él es mi amigo y antes que otra cosa, él quería arreglar sus asuntos contigo, antes de que…

- ¿Arreglar las cosas, Li?- preguntó sarcástica-. Huyó como vil cobarde, y nunca me dejó explicar nada. No me vengas con que es una buena persona porque NO lo es.

Me quedé callado y perplejo. Estacioné el carro y me quedé sentado frente al volante. Ella no lloraba, pero si se veía molesta.

- Perdona por traerlo al tema- le dije.

- No importa. Ya pasó.

Bajamos y nos dirigimos al departamento.

Al salir del elevador y dar la vuelta a la derecha (donde está mi casa) noté un bulto en la puerta. Avancé lo más rápido que pude y vi que era Mei Ling sentada afuera con unas bolsas de mandado.

- ¿Qué haces afuera?- pregunté confundido.

- Olvidé las llaves adentro- contestó enojada- ¡Y te estuve llamando pero me mandaba directo al buzón!

- Se me descargó el teléfono- mentí.

- ¡NO ES PRETEXTO!- grito Mei Ling.

- No me grites- amenacé-. De por sí los vecinos son unos maricas. Aparte, no te quiero haciéndome escenitas afuera de mi casa.

Abrí la puerta y me dirigí a Daidouji. Vi que tenía una cara de espanto que era imposible de ocultar.

- Ah, perdona. Mei Ling, te presento a Tomoyo Daidouji, es mi compañera de clases, y de equipo para un trabajo.

- Mucho gusto- dijo Daidouji haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Mucho gusto, Tomoyo. Soy Mei Ling, novia de Xiao Lang- dijo sonriente.

Vi como la cara de Daidouji de tener una sonrisa de cortesía cambio a una mirada de asombro total.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- No le creas- desmentí-. Es mi prima.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó confundida.

- Sólo es mi prima, no le creas- repetí. Tomé el brazo de Mei Ling y la metí a fuerzas a la casa.

- No me jalonees Xiao Lang- se quejó.

- Deja de ser una pesada y vete de aquí- le ordené-. Tenemos cosas que hacer y más que ayudar, vas a estorbar.

- Eres un grosero- me contestó-. Pero cuando te estés muriendo de hambre, no me pidas que cocine.

- ¡No sabes cocinar!- grité- ¡Entiéndelo de una puñetera vez!

Abrió los ojos como platos, se giró sobre sus talones, avanzó hacia el cuarto donde se estaba quedando y dio un portazo.

Se hizo el silencio.

- Lamento que vieras eso- le dije a Daidouji con vergüenza.

- Así es la familia- contestó.

- Supongo que no te llevas así con Sakura- comenté a broma.

- No, pero ella y su hermano así se la vivían, así que no es nuevo para mí- se rió.

Sonreí con ella. Se podía ver claramente que ya no estaba molesta conmigo por mi metida de pata en el carro, sin embargo trataría de no volver a mencionar a Eriol. Por su bien, y por el mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, se puede ver que Tomoyo por fin regresó, un poco mejor...<strong>

**Y ya hice que MI Syaoran se acercara un poco más a Sakura (: (que es la idea principal, ¿no?) xD**

**También está Mei Ling, sin embargo aún falta saber el porqué de su estadía con Li (:**

**Dejen sus comentarios, reviews, etcétera... Se reciben con confianza :D y mandarlos no mata a nadie n.n**

**¡Que estén bien, un abrazo!**

**A.**


	21. Mei Ling

**¿Hola?**

**Realmente espero que aún haya gente que sigue leyendo o que seguirá leyendo mis historia pese al GRANDÍSIMO abandono que ésta ha sufrido en el último año.**

**Al final hablaré un poco sobre... tal cosa... Una disculpa y, pasen a leer si aún desean seguir creyendo en está historia.**

**A.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría sólo con Syaoran u.u

**Capítulo 20**

"_**Mei Ling"**_

* * *

><p><strong>*Syaoran PoV*<strong>

- ¿Qué hiciste qué?- pregunté molesto. Fue más bien un grito que otra cosa.

- No me siento orgullosa de ello, pero ya estaba harta- contestó mi prima del otro lado de la mesa.

Apreté los puños, estaba realmente furioso con Mei Ling. Es una tonta.

- Vas a regresar a Hong Kong- le dije-. No te daré asilo aquí conmigo y mucho menos solaparé el hecho de que seas una completa idiota.

- No soy una idiota Xiao Lang- replicó- ¿Podrías hacer un esfuerzo y entender mi situación? ¡Deja de ser un egoísta!

- No soy egoísta- contesté-. Y no, no entiendo ni entenderé tu situación.

Se cruzó de brazos y me observó furiosa.

- ¿Qué crees que te digan tus padres cuando se enteren?- pregunté exasperado y sin hacer caso de su mueca de odio.

- No lo sé- expresó relajando su postura.

Me levanté de la silla y me dirigí a la sala. Mei Ling me observó extrañada y me siguió.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó asustada.

Tomé el teléfono y empecé a marcar un número.

Ella corrió hacia donde yo estaba y me arrebato el teléfono. Me miró retadora y lo aventó contra el sillón. Yo simplemente la observé indiferente y brinqué hacia el sillón, tomé el teléfono y corrí (como pude) a través de la sala y entré a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta con seguro. Mei Ling quedó afuera y pateaba y gritaba.

Rodé los ojos y me senté en la cama. Alcanzaba a oír los berridos de mi prima al otro lado, suplicando que no le hablara a nadie de la familia, y me amenazaba con matarme en cuanto saliera de mi "escondite".

¿En qué pensaba? No iba a hablarle a mi tío Jiang (padre de Mei). Obviamente se enfadaría de la gran estupidez que su hija había hecho.

Y mis padres, aunque no era su problema directamente, le dirían a los padres de Mei y tendríamos problemas.

- ¡Cállate!- le grité a mi prima que aún seguía berreando y amenazando-. Déjame pensar un momento.

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLE A NADIE, XIAO LANG!

Me levanté de la cama, abrí la puerta y la miré con toda autoridad que pude.

- Escucha: No me interesa lo que te hagan en casa, no me interesa lo que quieras y créeme, no muero por contar el chisme. Pero déjame decirte que si llegan a enterarse por otra fuente que no seas tú, NO me embarres, porque no daré la cara por ti.

- De acuerdo- contestó de mala gana.

- Ahora, te quedarás aquí el tiempo que necesites- dije tratando de ser comprensivo durante unos segundos-. Pero como ya dije, no me embarres en tus asuntos.

Mei me observó con ojos de alivio cuando le dije que podía quedarse.

- Otra cosa, hazle como quieras, pero en mi opinión será mejor que le digas a tus padres que te saliste de la escuela y que quieres estudiar otra cosa- le dije-. Mientras más rápido lo hagas, menos se enojarán contigo.

- Pero ya te dije que tengo miedo- contestó.

- ¿Y? Eso no es un pretexto.

Se quedó callada. Suspiró y me vio con pena.  
>- Por mientras quédate aquí y buscaré la manera de que entres a mi escuela- dije, nuevamente tratándola de ayudar (digo, no la odio… tanto)-. Puede que tengas que hacer la preparatoria completa, puede que no.<p>

- No importa, el chiste es no regresar a casa- dijo en tono desesperado-. Ya no quiero estar en esa estúpida esc…

- Perdóname, pero si tus padres te quieren de regreso, te regresas- reproché.

- ¿Por qué tu si puedes irte de tu casa y yo no?- reclamó.

- Porque yo sí sé lo que quiero, y tu no.

Me observó con indignación, murmuró un "púdrete", dio media vuelta y se metió al ex-cuarto de Eriol dando un portazo.

- ¡No azotes la puerta, que no es tu casa!

No hubo respuesta de su parte, por lo que asumí que decidió ignorarme. Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y decidí seguir con mi vida.

Aún no me había acostumbrado a la ausencia de Eriol, aunque llevara 2 semanas fuera de Japón. Sólo me había escrito 2 veces más aparte de la que ya mencioné hace poco. Jamás en la corta vida que tengo, me había sentido tan solo. Necesitaba a mi amigo.

Mi prima no era un estorbo, pero no era una compañía deseada. En especial porque era gritona, desesperante, chillona y muy empalagosa.

Luego del pequeño incidente con Daidouji le prohibí salir de casa si yo estaba fuera, y aunque no le hizo gracia cuando se lo dije, aceptó de mala gana.

Luego de unas horas de estar cada quien en su negocio (yo "estudiando" y ella… supongo que siendo ella) oí que salía del cuarto y caminaba hacia el mío.

- ¿_Xiao Lang_?- escuché la voz de Mei Ling del otro lado de la puerta de mi cuarto.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunté dejando mi lápiz a un lado sin moverme de mi lugar.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Estoy ocupado Mei Ling, tengo tarea que es para mañana- mentí con voz de cansancio. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella porque estaba seguro de que volvería a pasar lo de la tarde.

- De acuerdo- sollozó y escuché que se alejaba de la puerta. Por unos segundos me sentí la peor persona del mundo al ignorarla de esa manera, rodé los ojos, me levanté de mi silla y salí.

La encontré en el sillón viendo hacia la ventana con cara de compungida.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté al sentarme frente a ella en la mesa de centro.

Volteó lentamente a verme y vi que lloraba. ¿Sería nuevamente paño de lágrimas de una chica?

- Le mandé un mensaje a mi papá hace rato diciéndole que quiero hablar con él- empezó a decirme al momento de empezar a retorcer las manos en su regazo.

- ¿Y, que te dijo?- pregunté.

- Me dijo que ya sabía que me había ido de la escuela y que quería una explicación- continúo-. Le marqué a casa y… y…

Se tapó la cara con las manos y lloró muy fuerte. Me dio pena, pero no sabía qué hacer y sólo atiné a poner mi mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

- Bueno, le expliqué que lo que pasó realmente es que me tuve que ir por culpa de un compañero- dijo.

Enarqué la ceja y me quedé con cara de no entender.

- ¿La culpa de un… compañero?- pregunté tratando de comprender el asunto.

- Un ex-novio- contestó levantando la cabeza y posando sus ojos sobre los míos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunté molesto- ¿Qué te hizo?

- ¿Me juras que no te enojarás conmigo?- preguntó con lágrimas nuevamente.

- No.

Me miró de manera suplicante y rodé los ojos.

- Esta bien, no me enojo- contesté cansado.

- Un día de recital, luego de terminar el ensayo antes de presentar fue a verme a mi estudio- empezó-. Yo estaba nerviosa porque era mi primer solo y mis padres irían a verme por primera vez pues era como un examen. Llevó flores y un chocolate pues según él me sentiría mejor.

No sé por qué, pero de pronto la historia de Mei Ling tenía una especie de final un tanto predecible para mí. No dije nada por lo que deje que continuara hablando.

- De un momento a otro, nos empezamos a besar y… una cosa llevó a otra, ¿me entiendes?

- Tuviste sexo- dije secamente.

- S-sí- contestó roja-. Pero la cosa no termina ahí. La verdad me sentí mal después de eso pues no fue especial, al menos en mis términos. No fue como quería ni con quien quería.

- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces?- pregunté molesto.

- Fue cosa del momento- contestó aún llorosa-. Estaba estresada y tenía miedo de decepcionar a mis padres.

- ¿Y qué pasó después de eso?

- Salí embarazada- confesó.

Retiré mi mano que había estado en su hombro, me levanté de un salto de la mesa y observé su vientre con cara de susto.

- ¿Estás embarazada Mei Ling?- pregunté asustado.

- Estaba…- contestó de manera triste, se tapó la cara nuevamente y lloró fuerte.

Me tapé la boca con una mano, sorprendido y me volví a sentar. No terminaba de comprender lo que había pasado. Tenía la sensación como de tener la mente en blanco y que lo que Mei Ling me había confesado más bien era producto de mi imaginación. Sin embargo, los sollozos de mi prima me hicieron volver a la realidad y la mire con… ¿lástima?

- ¿Por qué ya no estás embarazada?- pregunté tratando de ser lo más delicado posible.

- Tián me obligó a abortar- dijo aún llorando.

Bueno, oficialmente esto era un lío. Mi prima se había embarazado de un completo imbécil y ahora ya no tenía hijo.

- ¿Y qué dijo tu papá?

- Soy una escoria y no merezco regresar a casa, pues soy una deshonra para la familia- y lloró nuevamente aún más fuerte.

Mi tío no la apoyaría y me necesitaba…

A pesar de la gran estupidez que había cometido, yo no podría juzgarla por ello, así que debía ayudarla pues es mi prima y aunque sea una latosa aún seguía siendo un ser humano capaz de cometer errores y con una familia que jamás la comprendería.

Aparentemente, yo era su única familia en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, sé que ha pasado casi un año desde la última vez que publiqué...<strong>

**Sepan que no fue por gusto, simplemente quedé seca de inspiración y bueno... He regresado.**

**Prometí una historia de Sakura y Syaoran, lo sé... Pero me encanta la idea de que todos los personajes tengan su historia y aunque haya capítulos completos de ello, siento que para que la historia sea fuerte, la historia detrás de cada personaje debe serlo también.**

**Pronto escribiré sobre ellos, en serio... Pero como ya dije, amo a cada personaje como mío y quiero que los conozcan como me los he imaginado.**

**Gracias por leer y una atenta disculpa por tardar tanto en reaparecer.**

**No prometo actualizar pronto, pero sí que ya no volveré a tardar tanto para terminar mi historia de una manera decente.**

**¡Un beso****!**

**A.**


	22. Humillación y Confusión

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**A manera de disculpa (otra vez), decidí escribir un capítulo nuevo y subirlo para demostrarles (y demostrarme) que si soy capaz de continuar lo que me propongo.**

**Tengo nuevamente inspiración y aprovecharé todo lo que pueda.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**A.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría sólo con Syaoran u.u

**Capítulo 21**

"_**Humillación y Confusión"**_

* * *

><p><strong>*Sakura PoV*<strong>

A una semana de salir de vacaciones de invierno, yo no sabía ya que más hacer con mi vida. Tenía mil cosas en la cabeza por la escuela y no me concentraba en nada por culpa de cierto chico que cada vez iba ocupando mis pensamientos con mayor intensidad.

Lo bueno de todo era que Tomoyo ya no lloraba y que su actitud había mejorado considerablemente luego de que hablamos mi madre y yo con ella para que superara la situación de Eriol. Sus notas siguieron impecables, pero las mías… Un rotundo fracaso.

Aparentemente tendría que quedarme un mes completo estudiando cálculo porque había reprobado absolutamente todos los parciales.

Lo peor fue cuando el profesor Yamata lo mencionó frente a todo el salón.

_***Flash Back***_

- Como ya bien saben, el último examen de esta materia será el miércoles de la próxima semana- anunció el profesor Yamata, hombre joven, alto y delgado de complexión un poco musculosa.

Se escuchó una queja general de todos nosotros.

- Sé que ya están cansados, no son los únicos- dijo- ¿Acaso creen que yo no estoy cansado de revisar 37 exámenes diferentes donde hay unos que son excelentes y otros EXTREMADAMENTE deficientes?

Y en ese momento me observó directamente a los ojos. Me taladró, literalmente me taladró con la vista.

Sentí mi cara enrojecer completamente.

- ¿Te sientes identificada, Kinomoto?- preguntó mordazmente.

- N-No profesor- contesté aún más roja y muy nerviosa.

- Pues deberías- zanjó.

Toda la clase volteó a verme (a excepción de Tomoyo) y noté lástima en sus miradas. Me sentí completamente insultada y me limité a observar mi cuaderno como si de pronto fuera lo único que importara.

Sonó la campana de descanso y el profesor empezó a guardar sus cosas. Tomó su maletín y antes de salir por la puerta dijo:

- Los veo el próximo miércoles en el examen. Estudien mucho y… ¿Kinomoto?, tu mejor prepárate para el examen de recuperación.

Salió del salón de clases y todos empezaron a murmurar cosas. Yo me sentí la persona más chiquita del mundo y ni siquiera me levanté de mi asiento.

- Vaya imbécil- comentó Syaoran detrás de mí-. No le hagas caso Sakura, el que quedó mal fue él y no tú.

- No, tiene razón- dije sin quitar la vista del cuaderno-. No he pasado ningún parcial de esta maldita materia y voy a reprobar.

- No vas a reprobar, tonta- dijo Tomoyo levantándose de su asiento-. Sólo tienes que estudiar más y dejar de pensar en cosas sin importancia.

- Lo dices tan fácil, como a ti si se te da- dije con cierto rencor-. Ustedes dos han sacado buenas calificaciones, de milagro no les da un trofeo por ello.

- ¿Te estás escuchando?- preguntó Tomoyo exasperada.

- Déjame en paz. A ti no te humillaron frente a toda la clase.

Puse mis brazos sobre el pupitre, coloqué mi cabeza sobre ellos y suspiré.

- ¿No vienes a comer con nosotros?- preguntó Tomoyo.

- No.

Escuché que sacó algo de su mochila (supongo que la caja de su almuerzo) y salió del salón junto con Naoko.

- ¿Sakura?- preguntó Syaoran en voz baja.

- ¿Sí, diga?- pregunté sarcástica sin levantar la cabeza.

- Si quieres… Yo puedo ayudarte a pasar el examen- dijo Syaoran.

Levanté la cabeza y lo vi como si estuviera enfermo. Por un segundo lo tomé a broma.

- ¿Es en serio?- pregunté dudosa.

- Sí, ¿por qué habría de jugar con eso?- preguntó extrañado.

Lo seguí observando y poco a poco mi expresión de amargada, cambio por una sonrisa enorme. Me levanté de mi asiento como si éste picara y abracé a Syaoran como si fuera mi salvador.

- Muchas gracias Syaoran- le dije sin soltarlo-. De verdad.

Se sonrojó y me devolvió el abrazo de manera dudosa.

Oí un carraspeo del lado de la puerta y volteamos al mismo tiempo a ver.

Ahí estaba Tomoyo parada con los brazos cruzados y viéndonos con cara pícara.

- Si lo que querían era que los dejara solos, me lo hubieran pedido desde un principio- dijo de manera divertida y un tanto mordaz.

Volteé la vista hacia Syaoran con quien seguía abrazada y lo solté rápidamente.

- No es lo que parece Daidouji- se justificó Syaoran.

- No importa Li, puedo entenderlo- dijo mi prima aún divertida.

- Syaoran se ofreció a ayudarme a pasar el examen- empecé a decirle-. Estaba... agradeciéndole.

Tomoyo dejó su caja del almuerzo en su lugar y nos observó unos segundos. Dio media vuelta y avanzó a la puerta, la cual cruzó sin decir nada.

- Que rara es- dijo Syaoran.

- No quiso decir nada, pero seguro se burlará de mí después- pensé en voz alta.

- ¿Se burlará de ti?- preguntó Syaoran- ¿Por qué?

Me di cuenta de que no debí haber dicho eso y me sonrojé.

- N-No, por nada. No me hagas caso.

Saqué mi almuerzo y murmuré un "vámonos". Si seguía sola con él más tiempo me pondría más nerviosa y tal vez le diría cuanto me empieza a gustar.

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

Luego de terminar mi exposición de la clase de redacción me dirigí a mi cama y me dejé caer como muerta. Había sido un gran problema pues, me había tocado trabajar con Karin, que había ido ocasionalmente a clase, y con Takeru, un completo inútil que nunca sabía nada (eso sí, excelente estudiante para las matemáticas, lo que me hacía odiarlo aún más).

Tenía sólo 3 días para ensayarla antes de presentarla así que preferí no seguir torturándome con ello.

En cuanto me tiré a la cama sonó mi celular y vi que era un mensaje de Tomoyo.

"_Ábreme_" decía. ¿Acaso no era más fácil tocar el timbre?

Bajé las escaleras casi corriendo y abrí la puerta. Ahí parada frente a mí estaba una sonriente Tomoyo con una cajita de pasteles.

- Vengo a tomar un café- dijo al entrar a mi casa.

- Vienes a burlarte de mí por lo de ayer con Syaoran- rectifiqué.

- ¿YO?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia-. Claro que no, Sakura querida.

Sentí la burla en su voz y me limité a ignorarla.

Puse a preparar el café y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina mientras Tomoyo sacaba los pasteles que se veían deliciosos.

- ¿Está mi tía?- preguntó.

- Aún no llega- contesté-. Luego de que regresara de Milán, ha tenido el doble de trabajo en la agencia y no la dejan ni respirar.

- Que envidia. Muero por empezar a trabajar ahí.

- ¿Mueres por dejar de tener vida?- pregunté irónicamente.

- Dirás, por tener una vida increíble como la de tu madre- contestó haciendo énfasis en la palabra "increíble".

- De increíble no tiene nada- contradije-. Casi no descansa por que no tiene tiempo, y si llega a tenerlo se la pasa durmiendo.

Tomoyo rodó los ojos y murmuró un "nunca lo entenderás".

Antes de que me diera tiempo de contestar, sonó la campanilla avisando que el café estaba listo, así que me levanté por unas tazas y a servirlo.

- ¿Has hablado con Yue?- preguntó una vez que me senté.

- Hace unos días le escribí, pero aún no me contesta- dije con cierta tristeza-. Supongo que estará ocupado con su trabajo y con su noviecita.

- ¿Aún te molesta que se haya ido con esa chica Megumi?- preguntó Tomoyo con un dejo de asombro.

- No niego que a veces pienso en él de la misma manera- confesé-. Pero intento que no me afecte tanto.

- Yo creo que más bien son celos de hermana menor- rió.

- ¿Por qué con Touya no sentí eso cuando se fue con Yukito?- pregunté mordaz.

- Porque al joven Tsukishiro lo conoces desde que eres una niña y siempre le has tenido cariño- contestó-. Aparte de que tu hermano y tú se llevan como el demonio.

Razoné por unos segundos y le di la razón en mi mente.

Tal vez lo que sentía ya por Yue más bien era cariño de hermana menor y al no conocer a su novia, me sentía con cierta desconfianza. Sin embargo, aún me dolía un poco el haber tenido que renunciar a él.

- No te entiendo, Sakura- dijo de pronto Tomoyo con cierto fastidio.

- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunté luego de darme cuenta de que me había quedado pensativa.

- Dices que te gusta Li, pero sigues pensando en Yue como si fuese el único hombre en la tierra- dijo tomando un sorbo de café.

Ni lo negué, ni lo acepté.

- Aclárate de una vez, Sakura- me miró con seriedad-. Puede que tú no te des cuenta de la situación, pero si sigues así lo más probable es que lastimes a alguien.

- ¿Lastimar a quien?

- A Li.

Su mirada me dejó congelada.

Fue tajante con su respuesta y ya no tuve valor de contestar.

No sé exactamente bien por qué lastimaría a Li con mi confusión, pero creo que tengo que hacerle caso y aclarar mi mente, porque no sólo me confundo más… Sino que no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable cada vez que pienso en Yue… Siempre me da la sensación como si estuviera engañando a Syaoran con él.

Y eso no está bien, ¿o sí?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Como se darán cuenta, a pesar de todo, la relación Sakura x Syaoran va avanzando (lentamente pero ahí va).**

**Por favor, dejen sus comentarios (aunque sean amenazas por haberme desaparecido, caray) y/o sugerencias (también se aceptan).**

**Un beso a tod s aquell s que leen mi historia y que siguen creyendo en mí a pesar de todo.**

**A.**


	23. La Otra

**¡Feliz Navidad/Año Nuevo/¿Reyes Magos?!  
>Que estén bien y bueno... Capítulo 22 de regalo (creo...)<br>A.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, solo es de CLAMP. Aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría sólo con Syaoran u.u

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

"_**La Otra"**_

***Syaoran PoV***

Tuve que tragarme mis palabras de no darle asilo a Mei luego de que me contara su situación. Ya llevaba en casa cerca de 1 mes y había ido a múltiples citas a mi escuela para ver su situación escolar. Aparentemente la dejarían hacer el último semestre (¡y en mi salón, carajo!) y graduarse en tiempo debido a que sus materias allá en China eran equivalentes a las de acá.

- ¿No te alegra que vayamos a estar juntos el próximo semestre?- preguntó con lo que me pareció, un exceso de felicidad.

Me mantuve callado mientras conducía el auto. Yo era prácticamente su chofer.

- ¿Xiao Lang?

- Sí Mei, me da gusto- me apresuré a contestar sin ninguna emoción.

Aparentemente se conformó con esa respuesta porque ya no dijo nada más todo el camino de regreso al departamento.

Al llegar a casa, me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme algo de cenar. Mei apareció con un cuaderno y lápiz y empezó a escribir una lista.

-¿Qué necesito para estudiar aquí?- preguntó al aire.

La observé enarcando la ceja y con una caja de cereales en la mano. Tome un tazón del zinc y me serví un poco de los cereales.

- Necesito que me lleves a una papelería a que com…

- A ver a ver- la interrumpí-. No soy tu chofer Mei Ling, YO tengo cosas que hacer. Que te haya llevado y traído a la escuela estos días es porque las citas con la directora son casi de noche y no conoces por aquí, pero de ahí en fuera TU harás tus cosas por tu cuenta.

- Pues por lo mismo que no conozco tu puedes llevarme conocer el…

- Soy estudiante, entiende- le dije exasperado-. No guía de turistas.

Me observó molesta un momento, torció la boca y se puso a escribir nuevamente.

Justo cuando me senté a saborear mi apetitosa cena, mi celular vibró.

"_Hola profesor Syaoran, ¿le parece si el sábado nos vemos para que pueda empezar a estudiar?"_

No pude evitar sonreír al ver el mensaje de Sakura. Es tan…

- ¿De qué te ríes, idiota?- interrumpió mis pensamientos Mei Ling con voz molesta.

- No es asunto tuyo- contesté.

- ¿Quién te mandó el mensaje?- preguntó de manera exigente. MUY exigente.

La observé ceñudo y regresé la vista al celular.

"_Ya estás, si quieres te veo en tu casa en la tarde"_ le contesté.

Bloqueé el celular y lo guardé en mi bolsillo. Levanté la vista y vi a Mei Ling con los brazos cruzados y observándome como si esperase una respuesta.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté rodando los ojos.

- ¡¿CON QUIÉN TE ESTAS MANDANDO MENSAJES?!

- ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?- pregunté molesto.

- ¡SÍ!

Vibró el celular nuevamente. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y lo leí ignorando a Mei.

"_Mejor llego a tu casa. Saldré con mi familia desde temprano y no sé a qué hora me desocupe. Te veo el sábado. Un beso, S._".

Me sonrojé al leer "un beso". ¡WOW!

Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y mis mejillas se calentaron de manera violenta.

Nuevamente bloqueé el celular y lo volví a guardar en mi bolsillo.

- No me ignores Xiao Lang- siguió enfadando Mei Ling- ¡¿Quién es?!

- ¡Te vale madres quien sea!

Ahora estaba rojo pero del coraje que esta idiota me hizo pasar luego de darse actitudes que no le corresponden.

Tomé mi tazón, me levanté de la mesa y murmuré un "con permiso" de manera molesta. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y di un portazo.

Encendí el televisor y me dispuse a continuar de masacrar la cena ahora con coraje.

A la media hora, saqué la laptop del estuche y la encendí acomodándome en la cabecera de mi cama. Abrí mi correo y en la bandeja de entrada encontré un mensaje de Eriol.

_Hola corazón, ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida?_

_Aquí en casa la situación está horrible. Papá se puso histérico luego de que se enterara del montón de trabajo pendiente y que no puede sacar._

_¿Yo? Sigo igual que la última vez que te escribí. Lo único que quisiera hacer es regresar al departamento contigo y no saber nada de lo que ocurre acá. No tienes idea de cuánto quisiera ver a Tomoyo como tú. La extraño._

_¿Sería estúpido si te pidiera que le mandaras saludos de mi parte? Probablemente sí, después de lo que le dije, ¿no?_

_Había pensado en decirle a papá que me diera la oportunidad de regresar ahora en vacaciones para pasar un rato con ustedes, pero aún no me decido. Aparte, mi desempeño escolar no ha sido del todo satisfactorio (citando al estúpido que me da clases aquí en casa)._

_Por cierto, ¿cómo te ha ido con Mei Ling? Supongo que ya se le pasó el "trauma" que el imbécil aquel le hizo pasar y que estas siendo caballeroso con ella (cosa que de verdad dudo con toda mi alma)._

_En fin, no te quito más tiempo…_

_Cuídate amorcito mío, espero poder verte pronto…_

_E._

Leí el mensaje al menos 5 veces. Se notaba un Eriol no era feliz pues el mensaje era muy apagado a comparación de cómo es él realmente. Pero eso es algo que yo no puedo solucionar así que preferí no contestarle por ahora pues me deprimí por "sentirlo" en esa situación que se le había impuesto.

Apagué la televisión, tomé el tazón ya seco de la mesa de noche y salí de mi cuarto a la cocina. Mei Ling seguía sentada en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado cerca de una hora atrás.

Lavé el tazón y lo coloqué en el secador, me giré a ver a Mei y rodé los ojos.

- ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve, entonces?- pregunté resignado.

- A ningún lado, gracias- contestó sin voltear siquiera a verme. Siguió con su lista.

Levante los hombros en señal de indiferencia y justo cuando cruzaba la puerta para salir de la cocina preguntó:

- ¿Con quién te mandabas mensajes, Xiao Lang?

Me quedé parado en la puerta y volteé lentamente a verla. Ella se había girado en la silla y me observaba con seriedad.

Entrecerré los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber, metiche?- pregunté sin cambiar la postura.

- Porque sí.

Avancé hacia mi cuarto y escuché que se levantaba de la silla e iba detrás de mí. Tomó mi brazo y me jaló. Me giré a verla y di un tirón para zafarme de su agarre.

- Dímelo ya Xiao Lang- exigió.

Había llevado esta situación demasiado lejos para mi gusto.

- Se llama Sakura, va en mi salón, es mi amiga y es todo lo que tengo que decirte con respecto a esto- contesté levantando la voz-. Estas aquí sólo porque eres mi prima y tengo que ayudarte. No me meto en tus asuntos, tú no te metas en los míos.

Se quedó callada y proseguí:

- Recuerda que estas en mi casa y no puedes hacer lo que quieras, así que por favor, POR FAVOR, deja de ser un puto fastidio, métete en tus asuntos, deja de joderle la vida a los demás y no me vuelvas a tocar.

Me giré camino a la habitación y cerré de un portazo.

Esta "conversación" me había fastidiado tanto que tomé lo primero que vi a la mano, lo arrojé con fuerza contra la pared y grité.

Sólo oí como el portarretratos que mi hermana Fei me había regalado donde estábamos todos en unas vacaciones, se rompía completamente. Me frustró ver los arranques que Mei Ling me hacía tener que sólo agarré la foto que seguía intacta, la guardé en el cajón y me tiré en la cama.

Mañana limpiaría mi estupidez, cuando ya no me sintiera tan molesto.

***Sakura PoV***

Subí las escaleras camino al departamento de Syaoran cuando de pronto recordé que estaríamos completamente solos… SOLOS.

Me sonrojé y empecé a hiperventilar.

Tomé aire lo más hondo que pude y me aferré a mis cuadernos. Llegué a la puerta y vi una bolsa con vidrios en la entrada.

Toqué el timbre y esperé. Cada momento que no me abría se me hacía eterno, pero tenía que concentrarme pues estaba ahí para estudiar, no para quedarme como estúpida viéndolo. Tampoco era una cita, así que probablemente estuviera exagerando las cosas.

Empezaba a replantearme la idea y regresar a casa corriendo como una niña tonta acobardada por estar con un chico tan lindo como él cuando abrieron la puerta.

- Hola- saludó Syaoran del otro lado de la puerta.

- Buenas tardes- saludé-. Traje mis cosas.

- Pasa, no te quedes ahí.

Se hizo a un lado para que pasara y cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Me quedé parada en el recibidor y volteé a ver el cuarto de Eriol. La puerta estaba cerrada. Me invadió un sentimiento de tristeza pero mezclado con coraje.

- Puedes dejar las cosas en la mesa de la sala, ahí estaremos bien- dijo Syaoran acercándome a los sillones.

- Traje mis cosas- repetí.

- Si, ya lo dijiste- rió.

¡Maldición! Estaba actuando como estúpida y me empezaba a frustrar. Igual ya habíamos estado solos, pero en su carro, no en su casa. La situación se estaba tornando incómoda para mí pues me ponía nerviosa verlo como estaba él de fresco, como si nada.

- Lo siento, es que traigo encima muchas cosas- dije-. Me da coraje sólo de pensar que seré la única que presentará la recuperación de cálculo.

Me senté en el sillón más grande y suspiré.

- No te preocupes, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte- dijo sonriente y cuando lo observé me guiñó un ojo. No pude evitar sonrojarme- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- ¿Qué sería bueno?- pregunté lo más relajada que pude.

- Puedo hacer té, café o podemos tomar jugo- dijo-. Fui de compras hace rato y estoy lleno de cosas.

- Un té helado estará bien. Si quieres te ayudo a prepararlo.

Estuvimos estudiando como por 3 horas y media cuando me di cuenta de que me dolía la espalda y me estiré. Syaoran resultó ser muy buen maestro.

- Ya me cansé- dije soltando el lápiz luego de haber hecho un ejercicio particularmente largo.

- Pues ya avanzamos bastante- comentó satisfecho-. Creo que si seguimos así pasarás con buena calificación.

Le sonreí.

- Muchas gracias Syaoran. Si no hubiera sido por ti, seguramente habría reprobado ya el curso.

Me miró con una sonrisa y yo no pude evitar observar sus ojos. Por un momento me atrapó ese color ámbar tan profundo que no me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él. Podía olerlo, sentirlo…

Sin querer, posé mi vista sobre sus labios por unos segundos y lo juro por Dios, deseé besarlo. Y entonces, sentí que él se acercaba hacia mí, lentamente.

Contuve mi respiración un momento y mi corazón se aceleró tanto que podía sentir como la sangre corría por todo mi cuerpo.

Justo cuando pensé que lo besaría escuché un ruido afuera, Syaoran se enderezó, volteó la vista hacia el libro que usamos de guía y carraspeó.

Lo miré confundida y avergonzada pues no acabé de entender su reacción; fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta y vi entrar a una chica pelinegra.

- Ya volví Xiao Lang, espero que me…

Se quedó callada al verme y no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarme (aparentemente me estoy volviendo experta en eso).

- Mei Ling, ella es Sakura- dijo Syaoran presentándome sin levantar la vista del libro.

Me levanté del sillón e hice una reverencia.

- Sakura Kinomoto- me presenté-. Es un placer.

Mei Ling dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se acercó estirando su mano derecha, la cual me tomó por sorpresa.

- Soy Mei Ling- contestó.

Observó a Syaoran como buscando aprobación de una manera… ¿sarcástica?

Tomó las bolsas del mandado nuevamente y entró a la cocina.

Me quedé parada unos segundos tratando de entender quien era ella (Syaoran jamás dijo que eran) y me dejé caer en el sillón.

¿Acaso esa chica es novia de Syaoran y estaba a punto de ponerle el cuerno conmigo?

El jamás me había dicho nada sobre estar enamorado o de tener alguna relación, y el nombre de esa chica tampoco lo había mencionado antes. Sin querer me empezaron a hormiguear las manos pero no entendí la razón.

- ¿Quieres que lo dejemos por ahora?- preguntó Syaoran al verme callada.

¿Me estaba corriendo?

- Eh, sí- contesté-. Está bien.

Junté mis cosas lo más rápido que pude con el hormigueo en aumento.

- ¿Cuándo nos vemos de nuevo?- preguntó con naturalidad.

- No sé, luego vemos eso.

Me acerqué a la puerta y lo observé por última vez.

- Hasta luego- me despedí.

- ¿No quieres que te lleve?

- No, gracias-respondí-. Adiós.

Abrí la puerta, salí y la cerré detrás de mí, bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y corrí a tomar el primer autobús que vi.

Al llegar a casa noté que no había nadie y corrí a mi cuarto.

No había llorado en todo el camino (a pesar del intenso hormigueo y los ojos ardiéndome a cada momento), sin embargo, al tirarme en mi cama no pude evitarlo.

Cuando pude tranquilizarme (luego de haberme torturado cerca de media hora con la idea de que Syaoran tenía novia, que vivía con ella y que yo iba a ser la otra) escuché que llegaron mamá y papá por lo que me sequé las lágrimas, relajé la cara y fingí estar dormida por si subían a verme.

A las 7 de la tarde desperté de un brinco. Aparentemente me había quedado dormida y mi estómago hambriento me había hecho despertar.

-¿Qué hay para cenar, mamá?- pregunté al bajar las escaleras y entrar a la cocina.

- Saldremos a cenar. Vienen Touya y los chicos para despedirse- contestó mamá animada.

Torcí la boca sin ninguna emoción y me senté en una de las sillas del comedor.

- ¿A qué hora llegan?- pregunté con fastidio.

- A las 8 pasadas- contestó-. Por favor, quita esa cara.

Rodé los ojos y empecé a jugar con mis manos.

- ¿De verdad aún te molesta lo de Yue?- preguntó mamá sentándose en la silla frente a la mía.

- Un poco, pero de forma diferente… No sé, es raro.

- ¿Y es igual lo que sientes por él que por este chico con el que has estado yendo y viniendo a la escuela?- preguntó.

La observé y vi en sus ojos una chispa de curiosidad, pero era como esas miradas pícaras que había estado notando en Tomoyo cada vez que me hablaba de Syaoran.

- ¿Por Syaoran?- pregunté tratando de sonar indiferente.

- Sí, no creas que no me he dado cuenta- dijo-. Sólo no entiendo porque nunca lo has invitado a pasar.

No lo había pensado.

- No sé mamá, no sé lo que siento por Yue, ni lo que siento por Syaoran- contesté de forma apagada.

- Bueno, vete a bañar y arréglate que no pretendo esperarte toda la vida a que estés lista.

Me levanté de la silla, subí a mi cuarto y me encerré.

Decidí no volver a pensar en el tema de Syaoran y la chica esa por el momento pues me despertaba muchos sentimientos hirientes y lo que menos necesitaba era esa clase de sensaciones, pues estaba a punto de tener otra experiencia de ese tipo al tener que despedirme de Yue otra vez y para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<br>Muchas gracias por leer y comentar (:  
>Un saludo.<br>A.**


	24. Iluminación (casi)Divina

**Después de mil años, por fin tuve la decencia de re-aparecerme por aquí pues había tenido un bloqueo y honestamente no hay una excusa...**

**Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo y se aceptan quejas (y hasta reclamos por aquello de que ya no saben de que va esta historia llena de telarañas por el evidente abandono cruel que sufrió)**

**En fin, un saludo a todos aquellos que aún siguen por aquí.**

**A.**

**Por cierto:**

**Disclaimer: _Los personajes tristemente no me pertenece (obra única y majestuosa de CLAMP)... Sin embargo, Li es mío en mi corazón..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

"_**Iluminación (casi)Divina"**_

***Sakura PoV***

Había pasado una semana desde que había visto a Syaoran y de la partida de mi hermano y los chicos.

Seguí estudiando en casa pues no quería volver a casa de Syaoran porque me siento completamente avergonzada de lo que pudo haber pasado si no hubiese llegado… ¿su novia? Bah, la chica esa.

Había recibido cerca de 15 llamadas de Syaoran pero decidí no contestar. Estaba confundida aún.

Honestamente, hace dos semanas gritaba de emoción cuando le contaba a Tomoyo sobre Syaoran y lo mucho que me decía enamorada de él. Y ahora, recordar lo ilusionada que estaba por él me hacía rabiar.

Admito que sólo me hice ideas mentales de que Syaoran estuviera interesado por mí a partir de que Tomoyo me diera un empujón abismal. Y caí… Muy bajo.

Ella también me había mandado mensajes y hablado, pero no contestaba tampoco. Necesitaba desaparecer para pensar. Ya hablaría con ella sobre cuál era mi situación con él y le pediría que no lo mencionara de nuevo en plan de que yo siguiera tratando de conquistarlo.

Bajé a la cocina y encontré a mi papá preparando un pastel mientras mamá limpiaba los gabinetes de la cocina.

- ¿Cómo vas con el estudio?- preguntó papá al verme sentar en una de las sillas de la cocina.

- Ahí voy- contesté sin ánimo-. Tal vez entre al curso que darán en unos días en la escuela.

- ¿Ya no te ayudará tu amigo?- preguntó mamá observándome-. No he visto que estudies con él, de hecho.

Maldije en mi interior. No quería decirle a mis padres por qué dejé de estudiar con Syaoran, así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió:  
>- Se irá de vacaciones en unos días y decidimos que yo seguiría por mi cuenta.<p>

- Oh, ya veo- dijo papá regresando al pastel.

- Deberías invitarlo a comer para agradecerle el tiempo que se ha tomado en ayudarte- dijo mamá-. Antes de que se vaya, ¿Qué te parece?

"Suena estupendo, mamá… Puede traer a su novia también y yo quedo como una estúpida" pensé ácidamente.

Me limité a sonreír desganadamente y murmuré un "tal vez".

Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigía a mi cuarto cuando sonó el timbre.

- ¡Yo abro!- me giré y corrí a la puerta.

Tomoyo, del otro lado me miraba con el ceño fruncido, como esperando a que le diera una explicación por haber desaparecido toda la semana.

- Hola

- ¿Me vas a dejar pasar, Kinomoto?- preguntó seria.

Rodé los ojos, me hice a un lado y le hice señas de que pasara.

Entró a casa, saludó a mis padres y me dijo que teníamos que hablar. La miré sin mucho ánimo de protestar así que me dirigí a mi habitación con ella siguiéndome.

No terminé de cerrar la puerta cuando Tomoyo volteó a verme muy seria y me empezó a reclamar.

- ¿Qué te crees para no contestarme, eh?- empezó. Rodé nuevamente mis ojos y me tiré en mi cama con pesadez.

- No es para tanto, Dai-dou-ji.

- ¿Sabías que Li no ha dejado de mandarme mensajes preguntándome si había hablado contigo o si te había visto?- reclamó exasperada.

¿Desde cuándo estos dos se hablan tanto? pensé.

No le dije nada, simplemente veía el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

- No me ignores Sakura- dijo Tomoyo con los brazos en jarra y con la cara roja (yo creo que del coraje).

Me senté en la cama y la miré con cansancio.

- No te estoy ignorando, sólo pienso que estás haciendo un drama por nada- le dije- ¿No haz pensando que si no contesto es porque NO quiero hablar?

Dudó por un segundo, negó con la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó más calmada.

Torcí la boca, no quería hablar de eso.

- Syaoran y yo estuvimos a punto de besarnos el día que me ayudó a estudiar- empecé.

Tomoyo se llevó una mano a la boca con sorpresa y empezó a reír (de emoción supongo).

- ¿Pero…?

- ¿Sabías que Syaoran tiene novia?- pregunté sintiendo una punzada en el estómago con cada palabra que decía.

Tomoyo me miró confundida y sólo articuló un pequeño grito ahogado.

- No nos besamos porque ella llegó.

- Sakura…- empezó Tomoyo pero levanté la mano para silenciarla.

- Se llama Mei Ling- dije con la voz cortada-. Y viven juntos.

Tomoyo relajó su gesto y sonrió.

Volteé a verla entre sorprendida y confundida.

¿Por qué está sonriendo?

- Sé que vive con alguien- dijo sonriéndome.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- grité completamente molesta- ¡Gracias por decírmelo antes, eh!

Me levanté de mi cama y la histérica ahora era yo.

Tomoyo puso las manos al frente como tratando de calmarme y al querer tomarme del brazo me safé bruscamente.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vive con alguien?- pregunté- No tienes ni idea de lo estúpida que me he sentido todos estos días. No he parado de pensar en cómo me ayudabas a ilusionarme con él ¿Acaso es una broma? Te estás pasando Tomoyo, te estás pasando de la raya por MUCHO.

- Es que no es lo que tú crees- dijo aún sentada en la cama viéndome con una sonrisa-. No lo entiendes.

¿Acaso se está burlando de mí?

Respiré hondo y la observé un tanto exasperada.

- Explícame entonces que es lo que según tú no entiendo- dije entre dientes.

- Syaoran vive con Mei Ling…

- Eso ya lo sé Sherlock- interrumpí. Me miró con cara de "cállate, maldita sea" y no me quedó de otra más que dejarla seguir-. Continúa con tu brillante deducción pues.

- Son primos.

- ¿Eh?

¿Primos? ¿SON PRIMOS?

- Sí, lo que oíste. Pero como eres toda una bruta, ni para una explicación te quedaste- dijo levantándose de la cama-. Syaoran está confundido porque no sabe que hizo mal y ha querido hablar contigo, pero al modo sacaste tus conclusiones sin sentido.

La miré avergonzada. Ahora sí, había actuado como una idiota.

- Eres igual que Hiragiizawa- puntualizó dando a entender que estaba decepcionada de mi actitud.

Sentí una punzada en el estómago.

- Ese fue un golpe bajo- le dije sonriendo tímidamente. Ella no me devolvió la sonrisa, sólo me veía seria.

Tomó su bolso y me miró nuevamente con la misma seriedad con la que había llegado.

- Habla con él, AHORA- ordenó-. Deja de cagarla como hizo Hiragiizawa.

- Deja de compararme con él- pedí molesta.

- Entonces deja de actuar como él- contestó.

- Hablaré con Syaoran- dije-. Pero por lo estúpida que me siento, preferiré entrar al curso que darán en vacaciones y dejarle sus vacaciones libres de mí.

- Como quieras- dijo ella acercándose a la puerta-. Pero arregla las cosas.

Abrió la puerta y salió.

Cuando bajé estaba en la cocina despidiéndose de mis padres como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿No te quedas Tomoyo?- preguntó papá-. Ya casi está el pastel que hice.

- Muchas gracias tío, pero prometí que llegaría temprano- dijo Tomoyo haciendo una reverencia-. Puedo venir otro día.

- Claro, eres bienvenida.

- Hasta luego, que estén bien.

Me volteó a ver.

- Arregla todo con Li- dijo por lo bajo-. Adiós.

Cerré la puerta detrás de ella y regresé a mi habitación.

Tomé mi celular y lo sujeté con fuerza.

Había sido una idiota al sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Había sido una idiota al no escuchar ni a Syaoran ni a Tomoyo.

Había sido una idiota al pensar que él tenía novia, la cual resulta ser su prima.

Había sido una idiota al actuar justo como Eriol.

Y eso era lo peor de todo.

Suspiré y vi que tenía un mensaje de Syaoran.

"_¿Estás enojada conmigo?"_

Me sentí terriblemente mal. Estaba siendo grosera con él y ni se lo merecía. Es más, yo debería estar buscándolo justo como él me buscaba a mí.

Decidí dejarme de cosas y le marqué.

Tomó sólo dos timbres para que contestara.

- _¿Sakura?_

- Hola Syaoran, ¿estás en tu casa?

- _Sí, ¿por qué?_

- ¿Puedo ir? Necesito hablar contigo

-_ V- Vale, aquí te espero_.

Colgué, tomé mi chaqueta y salí de mi cuarto.

Tenía que hablar con él pues no podía dejar la situación así.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nuevamente...<strong>

**Lo importante de todo esto es que, ya por fin tuve mi desbloqueo, así que el siguiente capítulo se esta terminando de hornear.**

**La escuela neta me tiene súper ocupada ): créanme..**

**Se aceptan reclamos, tomatazos.. y buenos comentarios.**

**A.**


	25. Momentos

**¡Hola!  
><strong>**Aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo. Que lo disfruten (:  
><strong>**Disclaimer: **_El de siempre, ya se lo saben..._

**A.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>

"_**Momentos"**_

***Sakura PoV***

Al estar cada vez más cerca de la casa de Syaoran, las palmas sudaban más y más y no podía evitar sentir un hueco en el estómago.

¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir exactamente?

"_Me puse celosa de tu prima porque pensé que era tu novia"_… Eso era estúpido.

No había pensado en lo que debía decir. Simplemente quería pedirle una disculpa, pero ¿cuál iba a ser el pretexto?

Al subir las escaleras para llegar a su departamento sentía mis pies más pesados conforme avanzaba los peldaños.

No podía irme y dejarlo "plantado" pues no iba conmigo. Ese no es mi estilo, vaya.

Llegué a la puerta, respiré hondo y toqué.

Mordía mis labios y no podía dejar de hiperventilar.

Sólo pasaron unos segundos y abrió Syaoran. Levanté la vista rápidamente y lo observé con una mezcla de susto y vergüenza.

- Hola- saludó Syaoran haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar.

- Hola Syaoran- respondí en voz baja, observando hacia el interior buscando a Mei Ling.

Como si mi pensamiento la hubiese invocado, salió del ex cuarto de Eriol y me saludó con la mano. Al verla me paralicé, sonreí tímidamente y volteé a ver a Syaoran nuevamente.

- ¿P-Podemos ir a otro lado?- pregunté nerviosa.

Syaoran me miró confundido.

- Claro, deja voy por las llaves de mi carro- dijo.

- ¡NO!- grité tomándole del brazo rápidamente. Me miró nuevamente confundido- Q- Quiero ir caminando, ¿sí?

No se zafó de mi agarre, pero me seguía viendo sin entender.

- Bueno, deja que vaya por las llaves de mi casa entonces- dijo. Lo solté lentamente, asentí y me dirigí a la escalera.

Noté que mi corazón latía fuerte. Casi me dolía el pecho de lo fuerte que latía… Y cada latido se sentía como una punzada en cada extremo de mi cuerpo.

Syaoran cerró la puerta de su departamento y avanzó hacia mí. Nos estuvimos viendo sin decir nada, y justo cuando vi que quería decirme algo, avance por las escaleras y le dije que nos fuéramos.

Me siguió y ya no dijo nada. Yo lo único que quería era hacer tiempo, pues no quería hablar con él todavía.

¿Por qué no podía decirle nada? Sencillo: había sido una idiota y me daba vergüenza tener que mentirle para que no supiera que en realidad me había enojado con él al creer que tenía una novia.

En mi cabeza, toda esta situación era muy complicada. Y no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglarla.

Caminamos cerca de 15 cuadras en completo silencio. No sabía a dónde íbamos pues nada de esto era planeado. Toda esta situación estaba siendo totalmente improvisada.

Seguía sin poder encararlo ni decirle nada. Estaba en blanco.

Avancé unos metros más y de pronto sentí que caminaba sola. Busqué a Syaoran desesperada y cuando volteé hacia atrás lo vi a unos metros, con la cabeza baja y los puños cerrados.

…

¿Acaso era ya el momento?

***Syaoran PoV***

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?- preguntó Mei Ling desde la cocina señalando a la puerta por la que segundos antes había salido Sakura- ¿Se enojó?

Me limité a ver la puerta y murmuré un "no sé".

¿Se habría enojado porque estuve a punto de besarla?

- Bueno, ¿cómo te fue en tu sesión de estudio?- preguntó Mei Ling entrando nuevamente a la cocina y acomodando el mandado.

- Pues, supongo que bien- contesté aún confundido. _¿Por qué se fue así?... Corriendo…_

Tomé mi cuaderno y lápiz de la mesa y me fui a mi cuarto. Mei Ling me siguió pero le cerré la puerta en la cara.

- ¿Qué pasó Xiao Lang?- preguntó del otro lado, tocando para que le abriera.

- Vete- contesté al momento de tirarme en mi cama.

¿Qué había pasado?

Me empecé a poner nervioso. Obviamente soy un estúpido, ella está enamorada de ese chico amigo de su hermano. Ese tal Yue.

¿Pero qué rayos estaba pensando? Seguramente dejará de hablarme por tratar de besarla.

Me estuve machacando cerca de 3 horas sobre todo este asunto. Mil veces repasé en mi cabeza esos últimos momentos con ella, y aunque siempre me sentí como un aprovechado, de pronto recordé que ella también se había inclinado y acercado un poco. ¿Habría querido corresponderme?

Claro que no.

Estoy tratando de justificarme. Es obvio que ella no quiere besarme, y mucho más obvio, no le gusto.

Sin embargo, yo estoy seguro de que Sakura es la chica que me gusta desde hace un tiempo. Pero eso no se lo puedo decir. No quiero decirle nada porque ella está enamorada de alguien más y no quiero perderla como amiga.

Cuando salí del cuarto, cerca de las 8 de la noche fui a la cocina y me serví un cereal. Me senté en la mesa y justo cuando estaba por engullir la primer cucharada entró Mei Ling.

- ¿Esa chica es la que te gusta verdad?- preguntó.

La observé unos segundos sin responder.

- Dime Xiao Lang, ¿es ella?- preguntó otra vez.

- ¿Qué importa?

- Es obvio.

- Si es tan obvio entonces no preguntes- contesté molesto.

- ¿Por qué eres tan agresivo conmigo?- preguntó dolida- ¿Qué te he hecho para que me trat…

- Mei Ling, por favor- la interrumpí-. No estoy de humor para oír tus lamentos ni tus reclamos.

- ¿Acaso te incomoda que esté aquí?- preguntó ahora molesta. Ella odia que la interrumpan.

Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo y la miré.

- Sí, me incomoda y sobre todo, me molesta que hayas venido a vivir conmigo- contesté de la manera más tranquila que pude.

Abrió los ojos realmente sorprendida por la respuesta.

- ¿Qué, no es obvio?- pregunté ácidamente.

Ella se mordió los labios y noté que de pronto empezaba a llorar. Se fue de la cocina y dio un portazo al entrar al ex cuarto de Eriol.

Justo cuando hizo eso me sentí como una mierda. No hay justificación por haberla tratado tan mal, pero yo también me siento mal por lo que pasó con Sakura. Lo que necesito es pensar, SOLO… No quiero que Mei Ling esté machacándome con preguntas a cada rato, porque me desespero.

Terminé de cenar y lavé mi plato.

No podía dejar que Mei Ling llorara por un pendejo como yo, así que me acerqué a la puerta del cuarto donde estaba. No, aun no puedo decir que es su cuarto… Es el ex cuarto de Eriol.

Toqué y murmuré "Mei, ábreme".

No oí que respondiera. Volví a tocar.

O estaba dormida o me estaba ignorando. Independientemente de eso, la entendía. Había sido un imbécil. Honesto, pero imbécil.

Volví a tocar. No hubo respuesta.

Desistí y regrese a mi cuarto. Obviamente no le iba a estar rogando a que me abriera, pero preferí esperar a mañana, cuando las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas.

Me dormí rápido pues había estudiado mucho ese día.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando salí de mi cuarto para desayunar algo, vi a Mei Ling en el cuarto mientras recogía cosas y metía otras tantas a una maleta.

Me acerqué y la observé entre confundido y molesto.

- ¿Pero qué rayos haces?- pregunté una octava más alto de lo que hubiese querido.

- Me voy- dijo cortante sin voltear a verme y continuando con sus actividades como si yo no estuviera ahí parado viéndola.

- No, no te vas- le dije serio.

- Anoche dejaste bastante claro que no me quieres aquí- me dijo ahora sí encarándome. Se veía que había llorado en la noche y que seguía dolida.

- Escucha- dije luego de suspirar-. Lo de anoche lo dije porque estaba molesto. No lo dije en serio.

- No te creo.

Rodé los ojos y me acerqué. La tomé de los brazos y la forcé a verme otra vez a los ojos.

- No lo dije en serio- repetí.

No contestó.

- Tienes razón, Sakura me gusta mucho y estoy frustrado porque ella está enamorada de alguien que no soy yo- confesé-. Estaba molesto porque ayer se fue casi corriendo y tú empezaste con tus preguntas a las cuales no tenía ganas de responder. Estuvimos a punto de besarnos segundos antes de que llegaras.

Mei Ling abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida.

- ¿Entonces llegué en mal momento?- preguntó.

- No, porque habría sido peor que la hubiese besado y que me golpeara por aprovecharme de ella- dije.

La solté y ella se relajó un poco. Vi que me observaba y me sonrió a manera de simpatía.

- Lamento mucho lo que te dije anoche Mei- le dije sincero-. Pero a veces me exasperas por preguntona.

Puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me sonrió.

- Y yo lamento ser tan pesada contigo a veces- contestó-. Olvido que eres muy reservado con tus cosas y aunque ya sabía que te gusta esa niña no pude evitar querer obtener más información.

Tomé su mano que estaba sobre mi hombro y le sonreí.

- No quiero que te vayas. Sólo dame mi espacio.

- Demasiado tarde- dijo soltando el agarre y volviendo a su maleta.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté molesto.

- Me iré con Daidouji- contestó.

- No, creo que eso no pasará- le dije molesto-. No tienes asunto con ella. Ni siquiera la conoces.

- Para tu información, ella es la persona con la que he estado saliendo a conocer la ciudad- dijo-. Luego de que estuvo aquí se ofreció a darme un tour para conocer y nos hemos hecho buenas amigas.

- Como digas.

Miré a mi prima con cara de pocos amigos y salí del cuarto.

Mei Ling se fue de la casa dos horas después y quedé completamente solo.

Al no tener con quien hablar, le mande un mensaje a Sakura preguntándole si estaba bien. Nunca me contestó.

Así pasó una semana completa, yo mandándole mensajes y ella sin contestar.

La única que me contestaba era Daidouji y siempre su respuesta era la misma: "_tampoco ha hablado conmigo_".

Cada día que pasaba me frustraba más y más.

Mei Ling solo estuvo fuera de casa 4 días, y eso porque fui por ella y me la traje casi casi arrastras. No debía importunar a la familia de Daidouji, así que hice que regresara al departamento conmigo y que ya estuvieran las cosas bien entre los dos.

- ¿No te ha contestado tu amiga?- preguntó Mei Ling un día cuando me vio en la sala leyendo un libro con el celular a un lado esperando algún mensaje.

Levanté la vista y la miré como dándole a entender que me estaba exasperando. Levantó las manos en son de paz y ya no dijo nada.

Esa semana sin noticias de Sakura me habían hecho sentir mal. Frustrado.

Quería saber cuál había sido el motivo para que se hubiera ido como se fue.

Ya cansando de no saber nada de ella, decidí hacer el último intento.

Le mandé un mensaje preguntándole si estaba enojada conmigo. Y como no contestó guardé el celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y decidí dejar el tema por completo.

Una hora más tarde, mientras preparaba algo de comer sentí que vibraba y al ver quien era me petrifiqué. El identificador decía que era ella y contesté…

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por comentar y por seguir esta historia que me ha costado tanto mantener viva.<br>Aprecio mucho su apoyo y sobre todo que se tomen un rato de su tiempo tanto para leer como para comentar.  
>Espero que sigan disfrutando esta historia, así como yo disfruto escribirla.<br>Un beso, y nos leemos pronto.**

**A.**


	26. Verdades a Medias

**¡Hola!  
>Ahora si me estoy portando bien n.n<br>He estado cumpliendo, gracias a que la inspiración regresó luego de haber sido vilmente apuñalada por la escuela.  
>Pasen y disfruten<strong> (:  
>A.<p>

**_Disclaimer: _**_El mismo de toda la vida, obra de CLAMP, historia ésta mía... blah blah blah... Syaoran es MÍO... ¡salud!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25<strong>

"_**Verdad a Medias"**_

***Syaoran PoV***

Al ir caminando con Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que quería decirle. Quería confesarle lo mucho que me gustaba, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba seguro de si era o no lo correcto. Como ya dije, ella está enamorada del amigo de su hermano.

Pero a pesar de eso, el hecho de que no me hablara en estos momentos, cuando voy a su lado, me hacía sentir impotente. Me estaba molestando mucho.

Cada paso que dábamos me hacía sentir más y más pesado. Frustrado.

Hubo un momento en que ya no quise seguir y me quede parado.

- ¿Syaoran, estás bien?- preguntó Sakura acercándose a mi luego de que me quedara muy atrás sin querer seguirla ya.

Me quede pensando unos momentos, alcé la vista y la vi directo a los ojos. Me veía con preocupación… ¿O era lástima?

- No sé, tú dime- respondí secamente.

- ¿D-De que hablas?- preguntó confundida.

- Sakura… ¿Qué pasó?- pregunté frustrado levantando los brazos, esperando una explicación.

No dijo nada, me veía de manera afligida. Yo no podía dejar de pensar que me tenía lastima.

Esperé a que se dignara a decir algo, pero nunca pasó.

Bajé los brazos y metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y chasqueé la lengua. La observé nuevamente y ella estaba con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿No me vas a decir nada? ¿No querías hablar conmigo?- cuestioné alzando un poco la voz. Ya estaba molesto, pero no quería ser grosero.

- S-sí, pero es complicado- contestó nerviosa-. Me cuesta un poco decirlo.

- No puedo seguir así Sakura- le dije con amargura-. En serio no puedo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- me observó con los ojos llorosos.

- Si es por el incidente que estuvo a punto de pasar antes de que llegara Mei Ling, lo siento- dije-. No te preocupes, no volverá a suceder.

Me observó unos segundos como analizando lo que tenía que decir.

- No es por eso- dijo finalmente-. Lo que pasa es que, estoy…

Dudó. Se quedó callada y me observó.

- ¿Estás…?

- Mi hermano y Yukito se iban a Alemania ese día, y Yue a Noruega- dijo rápidamente-. Estaba triste porque no quería que se fueran.

- ¿Ajá?

- Y bueno, ver a tu prima me hizo recordarlo- dijo aún de manera rápida. Sonaba casi a mentira.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es mi prima?- pregunté. Yo no se lo había dicho.

- Tomoyo me lo dijo.

- Ah… ¿Y exactamente cómo es que Mei te recordó eso?- pregunté.

Honestamente, no le estaba entendiendo.

- Es complicado- contestó-. No puedo decirte exactamente cómo, pero lo hizo. Aparte, tenía que irme rápido porque había cena de despedida.

La observé y noté que tenía las mejillas rojas.

Ya no quise cuestionar nada, pero aún con su "explicación" (la cual no tenía ni pies ni cabeza), tenía dudas sobre si era cierto lo de su hermano y los otros dos, o si en realidad me estaba mandando a la mierda "cortésmente".

- ¿Eso es todo?- pregunté aún incrédulo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó la cara. Alcancé a notar que se ponía roja.

- No- dijo sin destaparse la cara-. Pero no quiero decir más nada.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté cada vez más confundido- ¿Qué pasa?

- No quiero decir ya nada- dijo destapándose la cara (la cual estaba aún más roja) y mirándome fijamente a los ojos-. Es... complicado.

- Contigo todo es complicado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

"_Porque me gustas mucho pero no te lo puedo decir porque me rechazarás"_ pensé amargamente.

- Por nada, Kinomoto- dije serio-. Mejor olvídalo.

- ¿Estás molesto conmigo?- preguntó- ¿Por qué ahora soy Kinomoto?

- Lo dije sin pensar, no te claves.

Avancé unos metros y como vi que no me seguía regresé a donde estaba parada.

- ¿Qué, no vienes?- pregunté.

- Syaoran…

- ¿Sí?

Observé que jugueteaba con sus manos. Su cara seguía roja y tenía los ojos cerrados, apretándolos, con expresión de querer decir algo y no poder.

- ¿Sakura, que traes?- pregunté entre confundido y exasperado. Su actitud ese día estaba siendo muy rara, y lo peor es que no soy una persona que se dice ser muy "paciente".

- Tengo la necesidad de decirte algo Syaoran- dijo evitando verme directamente a los ojos-. Pero no sé cómo decírtelo.

- ¿Es algo malo?- pregunté nervioso.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- La verdad…- comenzó-. La verdad es que… Es…

Decidí dejarla que ordenara sus ideas. No quería forzarla aunque viéndola como la veía imagino que ejercía cierta presión sobre ella. Y no la culpo por sentirse así, la verdad es que me estaba desesperando un poco y me daba cuenta que estaba siendo pesado al tratar de sacarle información.

- La verdad es que creí que Mei Ling era tu novia- soltó de una manera muy rápida que apenas alcancé a entender.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Lo que oíste- dijo seria y encarándome aún sonrojada.

- No entiendo- dije- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

- ¿En serio no lo notas?- me preguntó como si fuera algo obvio.

- La neta no.

Suspiró. Yo sólo me limité a verla con cara expectante.

- Tal vez no es el momento de decirlo.

No sé qué me llevó a eso, pero no pude detener el impulso que sentí. La abracé con mucha fuerza y le di un beso en la frente.

Sentí que su cuerpo se tensó por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me apretó.

- No sé lo que esté pasando por tu cabezota Kinomoto, pero cuando estés lista para decirme eso que tienes que decirme, estaré ahí para escucharlo- dije sonriendo.

Ella sólo asintió y se apretó aún más junto a mí.

- ¿Mei Ling mi novia?- pregunté ya separado de ella. Asintió-. Que asco…

Sakura se rió por primera vez y me pegó en el brazo.

- No seas grosero, Mei Ling es muy bonita- dijo.

- Como digas- contesté aun riendo-. Creo que necesitas lentes.

Se limitó a sacarme la lengua y fue entonces cuando avanzamos nuevamente.

- ¿Quieres ir por un chocolate caliente?- ofrecí al ver una cafetería cerca de donde estábamos.

- Me encantaría.

Avanzamos hacia el establecimiento y luego de un rato todo marchó como si la semana que estuvimos sin hablar jamás hubiera pasado.

Justo ahí me di cuenta de cuanto había extrañado su presencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que aún falta una parte romántica y esas cursilerías entre Sakura y Syaoran.. y que estuvo muy corto y eso... pero ¡hey!, sería aburrido que todo pasara como por obra divina y creo que me caracterizo por tener giros drásticos o momentos que considero "realistas"... incluso aún cuando estoy escribiendo la propia historia, tengo la idea en la mente y ¡pum!, cuando la escribo sale otra cosa... sorry n.n<br>Agradezco sus reviews, y sus follows y favs (:  
>Muchas gracias por su tiempo... Comenten (que me hacen muy feliz)<br>¡Besos!  
><strong>**A.****  
><strong>


	27. El Chico Nuevo

**¡Hola!**  
><strong>Nuevamente de regreso por aquí.<strong>  
><strong>Antes que nada, quiero aclarar una cosa:<strong>  
><strong>En mi larga existencia como lectora de fanfics de SCC (y muchos otros tópicostemas que no viene al caso mencionar), NUNCA leí una sola historia en la que _cierto personaje_ de SCC hubiera _"__nacido__"_ como humano. A excepción de una: Smells Like Teen Spirit de Miss Strawberry Fields, publicado por ahí de 2010.**  
><strong>Quiero dejar muy en claro que su idea me ha parecido brillante desde un principio. ORIGINAL. <strong>  
><strong>¿Por qué digo todo esto?<strong>  
><strong>Bueno, porque antes que nada no quiero leer que me fusilé (copié) su idea, pues obviamente le estoy dando el crédito desde un inicio.<strong>  
><strong>Honor a quien honor merece. Nada más.<strong>  
><strong>Las o los lectores que saben a qué personaje me refiero si han llegado a leer otro fic sobre dicho <em><span>cambio<span>_ sepan que mi inspiración no viene de otro más que de la autora anteriormente mencionada.**  
><strong>Los que no saben, bueno... ya verán :)<strong>

**Este tipo de aclaración (que se lee burda y hasta pesada) la hago porque justamente en mi carrera, se nos enseña a "citar". ¿A qué voy con esto? A que debo de ser 100% honesta de donde vienen las ideas y que es necesario, por no decir OBLIGATORIO, darle el crédito a las personas que te sirven de ayuda e incluso inspiración.**

**Sin más que añadir:  
>¡PASEN!<br>Un beso...  
>A.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26<strong>

"_**El Chico Nuevo"**_

***Sakura PoV***

Era lunes por la mañana y sentía un nudo en el estómago. No quería levantarme de mi cama pues tenía que irme a la escuela pero hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano y me paré. Tenía que ir al curso de recuperación de cálculo que darían pues decidí no hacer ningún examen así que tendría todas mis vacaciones ocupadas. Syaoran entendió cuando le dije que no quería ser una carga y se ofreció a ayudarme si tenía dudas.

Luego de la tarde que pasamos juntos aquel día en que estuve a punto de declararme como dos veces (cosa por la cual sufro constantes crisis mentales), hemos continuado como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¡Sakura!- gritó mamá desde el vestíbulo-. Tienes que darte prisa, el desayuno está listo.

Me alisté lo más rápido que pude y bajé hacia la cocina.

- Buenos días- saludé al sentarme en la mesa.

- Buenos días, hija- saludó mi papá quien colocó un plato con huevos y salchichas frente a mí- ¿Nerviosa por tu primer día de curso?

Lo miré con amargura y me limité a negar con la cabeza.

- Intento no pensar en que soy una completa inútil en cálculo papá, gracias.

- No digas eso, Sakura- me regañó mamá-. Es solo que no te aplicas para nada.

Decidí no contestar porque podría desencadenar una batalla verbal con mi madre, la cual no estaba dispuesta a comenzar (Sí, he peleado con mamá… Ocasionalmente).

Terminé mi desayunó, tomé mi mochila de la sala y me despedí. Al salir de casa tomé la bicicleta vieja de mi hermano (la cual me regaló justo cuando se fue a Alemania) y me dirigí a la escuela.

El día se veía hermoso, soleado. Justo como me gusta para pasar el rato frente a la televisión sin hacer nada dentro de mi cama. Pero no sería el caso.

Seguramente Tomoyo estaba disfrutando el día, al igual que Syaoran.

Malditos sean.

Al llegar a la escuela vi que sólo habían unos cuantos carros y una bicicleta amarrada en el estacionamiento.

Aparqué mi bicicleta cerca de la que estaba ahí y me dirigí a las oficinas a preguntar por mi salón.

- Buenos días miss Nakano- saludé a la secretaria de la directora-. Vengo al curso de recuperación de cálculo de quinto semestre.

- Ah sí, Kinomoto, ¿verdad?- buscó en su computadora. Vaya, ahora hasta reconocida soy-. Salón 7-B, por favor.

- Gracias.

Me dirigí al último salón que quedaba en el segundo piso del lado derecho. Se sentía completamente vacío todo.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un chico que nunca había visto. Era alto, de cabello castaño muy claro, rizado y amarrado en una coleta, ceja muy poblada y unos ojos azules. Me observó unos segundos y sonrió.

- Buenos días- saludé correspondiendo su sonrisa. Era muy guapo-. Soy Kinomoto Sakura, mucho gusto.

- Hola, me llamo Kerberos Antzas Onisse, pero todos me llaman Kero- saludó.

- ¿Eres de por aquí?- pregunté dudosa. No se veía japonés pero para nada.

- No, nací en Grecia, pero llevo desde los 3 años viviendo en Japón- contestó-. Soy más japonés que griego, me acabo de mudar de Sendai.

- Oh, bueno- contesté, no sabía que decir pero no quería poner el ambiente tenso.

Avancé hacia uno de los asientos cercanos a la pizarra y me senté.

- ¿Eres de aquí?- preguntó Kero sentándose a mi lado.

Lo observé un poco alarmada. No me di cuenta de cuando se sentó en ese lugar tan cercano.

- Sí, nací aquí en Tomoeda- contesté con una sonrisa- ¿De qué parte de Grecia eres?

- Soy de Ática, cerca de Atenas. No conozco mucho, ya que sólo voy un par de semanas al año a ver a mis abuelos- contestó.

- ¿Y hablas griego?

- Con fluidez ya que en casa sólo hablamos así.

Estaba por continuar la plática con él cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta.

- Hola- saludó la prima de Syaoran.

Me quedé helada. La última vez que la vi no había sido especialmente educada con ella y me sentía avergonzada por haber hecho un escándalo por no saber quién era.

- Ho-Hola Mei Ling- saludé de manera torpe.

Kero la observó con mucho interés, se levantó de su asiento (cosa que no hizo cuando yo entré) y sonrió.

- Soy Kerberos Antzas Onisse- se presentó-. Pero puedes llamarme Kero.

- Hola Kero, soy Li Mei Ling- saludó-. Hola Kinomoto.

Detrás de ella entró el profesor Yamata e indicó a Mei Ling que se sentara.

- Bueno chicos, soy el profesor de cálculo, el señor Yamata y tendremos un interesante curso de un mes. Tengo entendido que la señorita Li viene de China para regularizarse y que el señor Onisse requiere pasar este curso pues en Sendai tuvo dificultades para la recuperación, ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó observando a Mei Ling y a Kero en la ocasión en que habló de cada uno de ellos.

- Correcto- contestó Kero.

- Kinomoto, usted es otro asunto- me dijo de manera aburrida. No, no lo preguntó.

Asentí poniéndome nerviosa y me limité a ver la parte de la pizarra que estaba detrás de él.

Al terminar la clase de 4 horas (¡4 malditas horas!) nos despedimos del profesor Yamata, quien antes nos dio una serie de 50 problemas a resolver para la siguiente semana, y salimos del salón camino al estacionamiento.

Bufé al examinar la hoja de problemas. No entendía un carajo y apenas era el primer día.

- Pues no está tan mal- dijo Kero doblando la hoja de problemas y guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón-. Será pan comido.

- ¿Disculpa?- pregunté confundida.

- Pan comido- repitió.

- ¿Cómo es exactamente que esto te resulta fácil si lo estás llevando en curso de recuperación?-pregunté aun confundida. Más que nada estaba impacientándome ante tanta seguridad del chico.

- No es porque sea tonto- rió-. No pude presentar el examen final de mi curso porque me mudé antes de tiempo.

"_No es porque sea tonto_"…

¡Jah! ahora soy tonta.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti Mei?- preguntó Kero rodeando a Mei Ling con su brazo y acercándose mucho a su cara.

La chica se puso roja y se tensó.

- Ehm…

- No te pongas nerviosa- se rió Kero al soltarla-. Relájate.

Mei Ling lo observó unos instantes y sonrío tímidamente.

Yo sólo me limité a observar la escena mucho más confundida que antes.

- Me escapé de casa y vine a vivir acá- explicó-. Pedí darme de baja en mi antiguo colegio, y para transferirme a esta escuela realicé una serie de exámenes, los pasé pero como nunca he llevado cálculo decidí hacer el curso del semestre que acaba de pasar para poder entender lo que sigue.

Como nunca había tenido una plática decente con Mei Ling (es más, ni siquiera había hablado con ella JAMÁS), nunca supe porque estaba viviendo con Syaoran. Hasta ahora.

- ¿Y qué nos dices tú, Sakura?- me preguntó Kero atrayendo toda la atención hacia mi persona.

De la sorpresa (pues no esperaba que me preguntara nada) no me dio tiempo de inventar alguna excusa para no quedar como idiota. Sin embargo no me quedó de otra y tuve que decir nada más que la verdad.

- He sido, soy y seré una completa mediocre en matemáticas- contesté-. Es lo único que hay que decir al respecto.

Ambos se quedaron callados y continuamos caminado hacia el estacionamiento, donde estaba mi bicicleta. Empecé a desamarrar la mía cuando vi que Kero hacia lo mismo con la otra que estaba ahí.

- ¿Por dónde vives?- le preguntó a Mei Ling.

- Cerca del parque pingüino, a tres cuadras de ahí- señaló hacía su izquierda.

- ¿Y tú?- se dirigió a mí.

- Hacia el sur, cerca de donde está **Saeba***- dije señalando hacia el lado opuesto al que había señalado Mei Ling.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Mei Ling?- escuché una voz por atrás de mí.

Al voltear vi a Tomoyo cargando unos papeles y recordé que tenía práctica del coro pues el mes siguiente habría un festival.

- Hola Tomoyo- saludé a mi prima.

- ¡Daidouji!- saludó Mei Ling con singular alegría.

- ¡Kero!- dijo Kero al ver que nadie le hacía caso.

- Hola Kero, soy Tomoyo Daidouji- saludó mi prima.

Noté que justo en el momento en que posó los ojos en el chico, su semblante cambió.

Oh sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo.<br>Espero que les haya gustado el cambio hacia lo que respecta con Kero.**  
><strong>Me agrada como la mascota de Sakura (que de hecho eso iba a ser en un principio), pero como "humano" siento que tiene mucho que ofrecer, porque al final de cuentas, en la serie no era su mascota y hay material de donde agarrar (:<br>En fin, reviews si son tan amables. Quiero saber su opinión con respecto a esto pues puedo continuar la idea o cambiarla para bien...  
>Un beso.<br>A.**

- **Saeba**: Es una zona comercial que se encuentra en la ciudad ficticia de Tomoeda. Para esto hice una pequeña (minúscula) investigación sobre Tomoeda, para que sea algo más real. ¡San Google, bendito seas!


	28. Sentimientos

**Nuevamente de regreso con un nuevo capítulo...**  
><strong>Actualmente me encuentro en crisis emocional por aquello de que me enteré apenas en febreromarzo del final del manga de Naruto (a pesar de que acabó en noviembre) y bueno... he regresado a ese fandom, he sufrido mucho y estoy muy "ocupada" tratando de no matar a Sasuke ):**

**En fin, gracias por leer...**

**Un beso,**  
><strong>A.<strong>

_**Disclaimer:** _El mismo de siempre... Crédito a CLAMP por SSC, y el mío por este fic (:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27<strong>

"_**Sentimientos"**_

***Sakura PoV***

- Mamá quiere conocerlas- soltó Kero al ir caminando hacia la parada de autobús. Llevábamos ya casi 3 semanas de curso y faltaba poco para navidad, lo que indicaba que al entrar el año nuevo, haría el examen final y pasaría al siguiente semestre (eso si aprobaba).

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Mei Ling.

- Le he hablado mucho de ustedes- contestó Kero como obviando la situación-. Simplemente quiere invitarlas a comer y conocerlas.

A mí no me molestaba para nada la idea. De hecho era una muy buena.

- Invita a Tomo-chan- me dijo Kero luego de que Mei Ling y yo aceptáramos-. Me cae bien.

_¿Te cae bien?_

Bueno, al menos tienen eso en común.

Luego de que lo viera por primera vez, Tomoyo se había cerciorado de ir casi todos los días a la escuela, buscarlo y preguntarme por él.

No se veía para nada acosadora ni desesperada. NO.

Hasta yo me daba cuenta, y eso ya es mucho decir.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la salida de la escuela. Kero seguía hablando de tonterías sin sentido con Mei Ling que parecía ponerle atención, pero no mucha. De lo poco que llegué a convivir con ella estas semanas, me di cuenta de que no es muy expresiva, y llega a ser bastante sarcástica. No me molesta, pero no me puedo terminar de sentir cómoda con ella pues no sé cómo pueda reaccionar a mis comentarios.

Avancé junto a ellos sin prestarles atención, ensimismada en mis pensamientos, cuando al voltear hacia la parada de autobús vi a Syaoran sentado viendo a su celular muy concentrado.

Al verlo, sentí un vuelco en el estómago, y noté que me ponía roja. Al parecer, Kero lo notó.

- No te vayas a ahogar, Sakura… Trata de respirar de vez en cuando cuando nos acerquemos.

Lo observé asustada. ¿Tan obvia era?

- No sé de qué hablas.

- Porque te conviene- dijo Kero burlonamente.

Mei Ling soltó un "Hn" y no comentó nada. Aparentemente, no le hace gracia cuando no la incluíamos en alguna plática, aunque es rara pues tampoco participaba mucho cuando le hablaban en general.

- Hola Syaoran- saludó Mei Ling al llegar hacia donde estaba él sentado.

- Hola- regresó el saludo. Guardó su celular y nos observó como si esperara a que le dijéramos algo más.

- ¿Qué hay, Li?- preguntó Kero de forma seca- ¿Viendo que no le pase nada a tu prima?

Silencio incómodo entre los cuatro.

Desde el primer día que se conocieron, Syaoran y Kero empezaron una rivalidad que ninguna de las tres entendió. O al menos yo no. Los comentarios que se hacían estaban cargados de cizaña. No hablaban mucho y si lo hacían era para marcar defectos, ponerse apodos o refunfuñar tonterías. Bastante incómodo estar con ellos dos juntos en un mismo lugar.

- Pues no- contestó Syaoran cortante-. A lo que vine no es de tu incumbencia.

Me mordí el labio aún más incómoda y Mei Ling carraspeó.

- Chicos, ya basta- dijo Mei Ling poniéndose en medio de los dos con cara de cansancio- ¿A qué viniste, Xiao Lang?

- Necesito hablar contigo, Sakura- me dijo serio.

_¿Hablar conmigo?... ¿De qué?_

- ¿Hoe?

- ¿Puedes venir conmigo? Te llevo a tu casa- dijo tomando mi brazo (acción que sólo logró que me pusiera aún más roja y mi estómago se retorciera más).

No me dio tiempo de contestar nada. En cuestiones que envolvieran a Syaoran yo sólo reaccionaba en automático.

¿Pero, qué se puede hacer cuando una está enamorada?

- ¡Y a mí que me parta un rayo, ¿no?!- gritó Mei Ling aún parada en el mismo lugar al ver que nosotros avanzábamos hacia el estacionamiento

Syaoran se limitó a levantar el brazo contrario al que sostenía el mío e hizo una seña de desentendimiento.

Nos dirigimos hacia su coche y yo no podía dejar de hiperventilar.

¿De qué querría hablar conmigo?

Al entrar al coche y avanzar noté que estaba un poco tenso, pero preferí no decir nada. El que quería hablar conmigo era él, y yo no quería presionar el asunto.

- Vaya que ese tipo es insoportable- comentó bufando-. No lo soporto.

- ¿Kero?- pregunté confundida-. Bueno, es bastante efusivo y extrovertido, pero cuando lo llegas a tratar más entiendes que es una buena persona. Me agrada. Hasta a Tomoyo, aunque creo que lo suyo va para otro lado.

Bufó otra vez y ya no dijo más nada.

Todo el camino nos fuimos callados, y fue justo cuando aparcó frente a mi casa que volteó a verme y soltó la sopa.

- He estado hablando con Eriol los últimos días- dijo de una manera extraña, como si le avergonzara decírmelo.

- Ajá…- No sabía que decir. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

- ¿Daidouji ya lo olvidó?- preguntó serio.

- Eh, n-no lo sé- contesté confundida-. No entiendo Syaoran, ¿cuál es el punto?, ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Cerró los ojos, tomó aire hondo y lo soltó. Abrió los ojos y me observó serio.

- Ya pasaron tres meses desde que se fue- dijo aún con un tono serio-. Sé que no se fue en las mejores condiciones y no lo voy a justificar, pero necesito saber cómo se siente Daidouji sobre él.

- No hemos hablado acerca de él desde aquella vez en que estuvo en casa por unos días- contesté tratando de hacer memoria-. No es tampoco como que un tema tabú, pero desde ese día evitamos hablar de él.

Me miraba de forma inquisidora pero a la vez volteaba a otros lados. Como si tuviera algo más para decirme pero no supiera como decirlo.

- Ya dime que pasa Syaoran- le dije un poco exasperada- ¿Por qué tanto interés por hablar de Eriol y de Tomoyo?

- He notado como observa y habla de ese tal Kerberos- dijo ácidamente y sin responder a mi pregunta-. Creo que le gusta…

"_¿Te das cuenta de que a Tomoyo le gusta Kero, pero no te das cuenta de que me gustas? Vaya, muy observador no eres"_ pensé.

- ¿Y luego…?

- Eriol se va a enojar mucho cuando se entere- habló, aunque parecía que se lo decía a sí mismo y no a mí.

- ¿Y a él que le importa?- pregunté molesta-. Él se fue y no la dejó explicar nada. Le rompió el corazón.

Sí, suena cursi y chantajista… Pero Tomoyo había estado muy mal desde que Eriol se fue y hacer que saliera de casa fue una tarea extremadamente difícil.

- Aparte, si se entera ¿qué más da?- continúe-. Yo lo confronté y no le dio importancia.

Syaoran se talló la sien, suspirando. Se veía que estaba tenso por algo.

- No tiene por qué enterarse de todas maneras- dije-. No es como que vaya a venir.

- Es justamente por eso que quiero saber- contestó Syaoran aún serio-. Va a venir.

¡¿QUÉ?!

Me quedé callada un momento. ¿Para qué regresa ese idiota? No trae más que problemas.

- ¿Syaoran?

- Dime- noté que se relajaba un poco.

- ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?- pregunté pensativa.

- Hay muchas cosas que deberías saber, Sakura- dijo serio. Parecía evitar contacto visual conmigo a pesar de que yo lo veía de forma insistente.

- ¿Cómo qué?- pregunté al ver que no me decía nada.

- Déjalo así- dijo forzando una sonrisa-. No quiero hablar de más.

- No, quiero que me digas… ¿Es sobre Eriol?

- Sí y no.

Me limité a observarlo con el ceño fruncido. No quise decir nada.

- Es sobre cómo debieron terminar las cosas entre ellos dos- comentó-. Pero… También sobre lo que siente otra persona…

- ¿Qué otra persona?- pregunté al ver que se quedaba callado- ¿De quién más hablas? ¿Kero?

Suspiró, apoyó los brazos en el volante y recargó la cabeza sobre ellos, evitando que pudiera ver su cara. Tardó un momento en volver a hablar.

- No. Hablo de mí, Sakura- dijo con la voz sofocada-. De lo que siento por… Ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin pude hacer que Syaoran hablara un poco sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sakura...<br>Odio las respuestas rápidas, aunque sean las mejores...  
>Y bueno, Eriol regresará... Pero lo importante aquí es que Syaoran y Sakura logren estar juntos...<br>El fic ya está por terminar, con el dolor de mi alma. Aún no sé cuantos capítulos vayan a ser (5... 10... 20?), pero ya presiento el final.**

**Gracias por leer nuevamente... Reviews/Comentarios/Tomatazos, bienvenidos...**

**Besos,  
>A.<strong>


	29. Confrontación

_**Holi n.n  
>Aquí capítulo nuevo... Me gustó como quedó el pasado, sin embargo decidí no dar respuesta pronta (muajajaja)...<br>**__**Gracias por leer... ¡Pasen pasen!**_

_**A.**_

_**Disclaimer:** _El mismo de siempre... Crédito a CLAMP por SSC, y el mío por este fic (:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28<strong>

"_**Confrontación"**_

***Syaoran PoV***

_- ¿Y qué tal las vacaciones, corazón?_

Suspiré con mucho pesar… ¿Por qué siempre me habla como si fuésemos novios?

- Ahí van- contesté secamente- ¿Y las tuyas?

- _Me tienen dando vueltas con el papeleo y las traducciones de todos los documentos pero puedo decir que oficialmente he terminado la preparatoria._

- ¿Y qué harás ahora?- pregunté curioso.

- _¿No me vas a felicitar, Xiao Lang? Era lo mínimo que esperaba de ti._

- Felicidades, como sea… ¿Qué harás ahora?- volví a preguntar.

- _Tengo seis meses completos de vacaciones por aquello de que no puedo entrar a la universidad aún. Estaba planeando pedir permiso a mi padre para que me deje visi… Para regresar a Tomoeda ese tiempo._

¿Regresar a Tomoeda?

- ¿Estás seguro?- pregunté dudoso. No sé si era buena idea.

- _No realmente, pero necesito regresar. Tengo asuntos pendientes por resolver y aunque no lo parezca, muero por al menos tener la oportunidad de enmendar el montón de estupideces que hice antes de irme._

Eriol suspiró del otro lado de la línea. Sabía que era difícil para él tomar esta decisión.

- Vas a morir- le dije riendo-. Daidouji no dejará que le dirijas siquiera la palabra, ¡NO! Peor aún… Sakura no dejará ni que te le acerques. Antes te golpea.

- _¡No me apoyes tanto Xiao Lang!_

- Es la verdad- le dije serio-. Daidouji estuvo muy mal cuando te fuiste y fue Sakura la que la lidió todo el tiempo.

- _Lo sé, pero tú sabes cómo fueron las cos…_

- Sí, pero ellas no- interrumpí-. No les dije nada porque me hiciste prometer que no diría nada.

- _¿Habría cambiado algo si les hubieras dicho lo que tenía planeado hacer o decir?_

Medité un momento. Probablemente no habría cambiado nada. Si le hubiera dicho a Daidouji que Eriol tenía planeado hablar con ella esa tarde, se habría molestado conmigo o no me habría creído pensando que más que otra cosa solo estaba inventando excusas por mi amigo.

- No- contesté-. Daidouji habría seguido molesta contigo.

- _¿Molesta? Sakura está molesta conmigo no Tomoyo. Ella…_

- Créeme que está molesta.

Eriol volvió a suspirar.

Escuché la voz de Mei Ling en la entrada junto con la de otra persona… ¿Un hombre?

- Tengo que dejarte- le dije a Eriol al escuchar que se acercaba más el ruido de las voces-. Hablamos otro día.

- _Sí, claro. Salúdame a Mei._

Colgué el teléfono y esperé a que entrara Mei Ling.

- Y aquí vivo- dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

- Vaya, es un apartamento muy bonito- dijo la voz del chico con el que venía esta tonta.

¿Por qué trae gente a MI CASA?

- Vaya vaya- dije levantándome del sillón y acercándome a la puerta- Así que… ¿Aquí vives?

- Pues sí, tonto- contestó Mei Ling confundida- ¿Qué no?

- ¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunté al chico ignorando completamente a mi prima.

- Soy Kerberos Onisse- contestó secamente-. Compañero de curso de Mei Ling.

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos, mirada que él devolvió.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunté.

- No sabía que tu novio fuera tan celoso- le dijo a Mei Ling ignorando mi pregunta. Eso me hizo enojar aún más.

- No soy novio- alcé la voz al sentirme ignorado por este individuo.

- Ah, vaya…

Tomé a Mei Ling del brazo, la jalé dentro del departamento y cerré la puerta. No sin antes murmurar un "gracias por tu tiempo", que obviamente no sonó para nada como un agradecimiento.

- ¡Eres un grosero!- me gritó Mei Ling una vez que se zafó de mi agarre.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- le pregunté enojado- ¡¿Quién te crees para traer extraños a MI casa?!

- ¡No es ningún extraño!- contestó- ¡Es mi compañero de curso!

- ¡Por mi puede ser tu profesor! ¡No quiero que traigas a nadie a mi casa!

- ¡De plano contigo no se puede!- me gritó con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos- ¡¿Por qué todo lo que yo hago es un maldito problema para ti?!

- ¡Porque eres una fastidiosa!

Se quedó callada y con una mirada de asombro.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

- Lo que oíste Mei Ling- contesté-. No vuelvas a traer a nadie a mi casa. Que sea tu compañero no significa que sea tu amigo.

- Te importa más el hecho de que haya venido alguien a tu casa y no que él sea o no mi amigo- me dijo con coraje.

- ¿Qué?

- No te importo ni un poquito Xiao Lang- reprochó-. Sólo soy una maldita carga para ti.

No dije nada.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo niegas! ¿Por qué peleamos todo el tiempo, carajo?- preguntó llorando- ¿Por qué te caigo tan mal? ¿Qué te hice?

- Ya te dije que me desesperas- contesté exasperado.

- ¿Esa es razón como para que me trates peor que mierda?- preguntó dolida-. Antes no eras así conmigo.

- Antes… Ahora es diferente- le dije.

- ¿Qué lo hace diferente?- preguntó secándose las lágrimas- ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto tu actitud conmigo?

Pensé unos momentos. No sabía que decirle.

- ¡Contéstame Xiao Lang!

- Eres familia- contesté.

- ¿Eso qué?

- No sé Mei Ling… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- Ya te pregunté- seguía dolida conmigo.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto dispuesto a dar por terminada la discusión cuando sentí un golpe en la espalda. Al voltear, vi la mochila de Mei Ling tirada detrás de mí y a ella con una mirada de intenso odio hacia mí. ¿Me había aventado su mochila?

- ¿Qué te p…?

- No vuelvas a darme la espalda- dijo molesta-. No te atrevas.

- ¡Muy bien!- le dije levantado los brazos- ¡¿Quieres saber cuál es mi maldito problema contigo?!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Detesto que toda la familia me haya hablado maravillas de ti toda la vida! ¡Siempre me compararon contigo!… ¡¿Qué, no sabías?!- pregunté de forma sardónica- ¡Mi madre siempre se la pasó diciéndome que debía ser como tú o como mis hermanas! ¡Nunca estuvo conforme con lo que yo soy o era!

Mei Ling abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Parece que todo esto que yo le estaba diciendo era completamente nuevo para ella.

- Mi problema contigo es que siempre, SIEMPRE, fuiste el "ejemplo" a seguir… La niña modelo, pero ¿qué crees? Justamente eres todo lo contrario a lo que la gente piensa de ti.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó incrédula.

- ¡Yo todo el tiempo supe en lo que andabas Mei Ling!- dije molesto-. Mis amigos de allá siempre me contaban lo que hacías, donde estabas y con quién estabas.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada. Señal de culpabilidad.

- Mientras yo me enteraba de todas las estupideces que hiciste, mi madre siempre me hablaba de lo excelente hija que eras- continué-. Y digo eras porque desde que te saliste de tu casa ha cambiado su opinión.

Levantó la vista asustada. A Mei Ling siempre le importó que mi madre la tuviera en buen concepto.

- Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, pero tú no sabes, no entiendes siquiera, lo feo que se siente querer estar a la altura de las expectativas de tus padres y nunca ser lo suficiente bueno para ellos- susurré. Sentía impotencia por qué justamente me había sentido así los últimos 5 años de mi vida.

Nunca lo había dicho.

- Para ti las cosas siempre han sido fáciles, eres mujer. Yo como hombre debo de perrearla mucho más- cerré los puños y bajé mi mirada… ¿Quería llorar?-. Me da coraje que hayas desperdiciado todas las oportunidades que se te dieron y que a mí se me negaron.

Suspiré y alcé la vista. Noté que ella seguía callada viéndome con… ¿lástima?

- ¿Sabes que la única vez que he sentido que mi madre me vio con orgullo fue cuando le dije que había conseguido el dinero para venir a vivir aquí?- pregunté ahora dolido por la situación-. No espero que lo sepas, pues jamás te diste cuenta de nada. Trabajé muy duro para ello Mei Ling, MUY DURO ¿y tú qué hiciste? Saliste huyendo de tu casa con dinero de TUS padres que jamás te ganaste, viniste a MI CASA a vivir de a gratis y cuando la familia se enteró de lo que hiciste ¿qué hicieron? Nada… Te perdonaron TODO… ¿Y por qué?

- Sufrí mucho debido a lo que pasó- empezó a llorar-. Tú no sabes lo que…

- ¿Y tú crees que yo no he sufrido?- pregunté ácidamente- ¿Ya porque a ti te trataron mal una vez o tuviste una mala experiencia supones que me pondré a tus pies a idolatrarte y tratarte como princesa? ¡Claro que no! Así no es la vida Mei Ling… Es dura, y los golpes que recibes son para hacerte mejor persona. El mundo real NO ES FÁCIL, entiéndelo.

El aspecto de Mei Ling se veía deplorable. Lágrimas gruesas caían por sus mejillas.

- Las cosas no son como una burbuja rosa llena de arcoíris Mei- dije acercándome a ella-. Te he tenido mucho rencor este tiempo por cuestiones que no han sido del todo tu culpa o mía. Eres molesta, sí. Muy gritona. Pero también eso ha sido porque nunca te han hecho trabajar por nada. Consentida...

Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y me miró con sus ojos llorosos. No pude evitar sentir pena y dejé escapar una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

- No quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar, pero tampoco quiero que vivas en esa burbuja que tienes- le dije tranquilamente-. Perdóname por absolutamente todo lo que te he dicho para hacerte sentir mal. Peleamos porque a veces no te soporto, pero eso no significa que no te quiera ni que me importes.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa… Bueno, es obvio, jamás le había dicho nada de eso.

- Perdón por todo Xiao Lang- balbuceó-. No sabía que te había pasado todo esto. A mí me comparaban contigo, pero yo siempre supe que al final… Terminarías bien.

- Seguiremos peleando porque tenemos carácter fuerte- le dije abrazándola-. Pero creo que todo puede ir mejorando con el tiempo.

Me estrechó fuerte contra ella, justo como yo lo había hecho. Estuvimos un momento así hasta que Mei rompió el silencio.

- ¿Xiao Lang?

- ¿Hm?

- ¿Eres así con Kinomoto?- preguntó al separarse de mí y limpiándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Eh?

- Veo que te gusta, pero no sé si ella soporte que la trates así- me dijo seria.

- Ella no es odiosa como tú- contesté-. Mi trato con ella es diferente.

- ¿Le dirás que te gusta?- preguntó seria-. Deberías decírselo.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto?- pregunté confundido- ¿Por qué cambias de tema?

- Todo esto que me acabas de decir… Como te has sentido- dijo pensando en todo lo que le había dicho-. Ella será algo nuevo para ti. Es rara, sí… Pero creo que te hará bien que estés con ella…

La observé sin saber que decir.

- Creo que ella es una buena persona para ti.

Tomó su mochila del suelo, me sonrió y corrió a su cuarto. Yo me quedé parado en el salón, con el ceño fruncido y aún sin saber que decir.

- Por cierto, tienes que pedirle una disculpa a Kero- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

- Tsk…

Exhalé y me dirigí a mi habitación. Al revisar mi celular, vi que tenía un mensaje de Sakura:  
>"<em>Me arrepiento de haberte dicho que mejor tomaba el curso… Me gustaba más estudiar contigo<em>". No pude evitar sonreír…

"_Sufre :)__"_ contesté.

Según tengo entendido, al paso de los días las cosas no mejoraron pues cada que llegaba Mei Ling del curso decía que Sakura era una papa para matemáticas.

- ¡Es que de plano no entiendo cómo llegó a preparatoria si no sabe nada de nada!

- No digas eso- le dije como por novena vez en la semana-. No es que no sepa, seguramente no le pone atención al profesor. Así es ella.

- Bueno, como sea- dijo tomando su mochila del sillón-. Al rato vendrá Daidouji para ir a comer unas pizzas con Kero ¿quieres venir?

- ¿Vas a salir con ese tipo?- pregunté ignorando su pregunta.

- No iremos solos- contestó de mala gana-. Podrías aprovechar para pedirle una disculpa.

- No creo. Gracias.

- Fuiste muy grosero con él- reprochó. Me limité a verla de manera indiferente.

- Hmp.

Mei Ling frunció el ceño. Lo que ese tal Kerberos pensara de mí me tenía sin cuidado.

- ¿Entonces no quieres ir?- volvió a preguntar-. Daidouji me dijo que le diría a Kinomoto.

- Entonces, tal vez vaya- contesté tratando de sonar casual-. Pero no me presiones con tu _amiguito_, si decido hablarle lo haré.

- Le pedirás una disc…

- Si decido hablarle, lo haré- repetí-. Adiós.

Tomé mi vaso de jugo de la mesa donde habíamos estado Mei y yo y me dirigí a la sala.

Hora y media después, estaban Daidouji y Mei Ling parloteando sobre moda en uno de los sillones, mientras Sakura y yo las observábamos sin entender nada.

- ¿Cuánto más tardará Kero en aparecer?- preguntó Sakura desesperada. Llevaba casi veinte minutos de retraso.

- Da gracias a que aceptó venir para acá- dijo Mei Ling volteando hacia donde estábamos sentados Sakura y yo-. Si yo fuera él, ni loco regreso.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntaron Sakura y Daidouji al mismo tiempo confundidas. Yo sólo carraspeé.

- Ya verán.

Cuando decidió aparecer (cuarenta minutos tarde), Daidouji corrió a la puerta para recibirlo. Acción que por supuesto se me hizo extraña.

- ¡Kero! Pensamos que te habías perdido- comentó con una sonrisa muy amplia y abrazándolo.

¿Y a esta que le pasa?

- Para nada- contestó un poco ofuscado por el recibimiento-. Mi madre hizo que me retrasara, pero bueno, aquí estoy.

- ¿Syaoran, ya conoces a Kero?- habló Sakura intentando presentármelo.

- Si, ya nos conocemos Sakura- dijo Kero desafiante-. Vaya que sí.

- Hmp.

- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Mei Ling nerviosa por la situación.

Sakura me observó con cara de no entender porque la actitud tan arisca que ambos habíamos adoptado.

- Vámonos- dijo una feliz Daidouji tomando del brazo a Kerberos y jalándolo hacia el pasillo.

Nos dirigimos hacia mi coche y no pude evitar observar cómo Daidouji hablaba con el rubio y cómo lo miraba.

Algo olía muy mal, y a Eriol no le iba a gustar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien?<br>Confronté a Syaoran y a Mei Ling porque bueno... darle un propósito a por qué Syaoran le grita tanto a su prima (no me había dado cuenta realmente de lo mal que he hecho que la trate.. hasta ahora xD)  
>La pelea termina muy rápido, pero intento que sean maduros... Sobre todo Syaoran por todo lo que ha tenido que "perrear"...<br>En fin, se aceptan quejas... sugerencias... Comentarios de todo tipo.  
>Un beso, y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.<br>A.**


End file.
